


【合集】木村辉一相关同人合集（2015~2017）

by kouichigirl



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouichigirl/pseuds/kouichigirl
Summary: 2015年~2017年的黑历史合集。全部都是辉一相关。
Relationships: Kanbara Takuya & Kimura Kouichi, Kanbara Takuya/Kimura Kouichi, Kimura Kouichi & Minamoto Kouji, Kimura Kouichi & Orimoto Izumi | Zoe Orimoto, Kimura Kouichi/Minamoto Kouji, Kimura Kouichi/Orimoto Izumi | Zoe Orimoto, kimura kouichi & Cherubimon
Kudos: 3





	1. 【二一】圣诞限定的驯鹿先生

※私设满地跑的架空  
※二一cp向，全员出没有  
※圣诞快乐！

8点时夜色已然泛上苍穹的顶端。商店逐一亮起的彩灯沿街勾勒出街市的轮廓 ，看不见的音符从通体剔透的圣诞树梢头跌入十二月漠寒的空气里，马上又被行人呵出的白汽融成一片水雾。Merry Christmas的歌声穿行在熙攘的人潮里，平安夜降临了。

每年的今天，有心情在街上晃荡的人都被这难得的节日气氛洗刷掉了平日的戾气，一些家长在服装店里买到了崭新的袜子，三个小时后它们会被挂在孩子的床头，再过三个小时，里面会被装上圣诞老人给予的惊喜。那将是真正的圣诞老人。这是每一一度的奇迹，大概这个世界线上的人类还没有被创世主真正放弃。行人的神情是幸福的、甜蜜的——往往只有三类人格格不入，他们是：

A)陪老婆逛店帮老婆拎包替老婆买单的丈夫；

B)被某对走得很慢很慢的现充挡住前路的单身犬类；

C）其他。

——眼下，背光巷角里那位长着鹿角的少年大概应当被划到C项。

“糟糕了……”

用微不可闻的声音发出一声叹息，少年模样的驯鹿苦恼地抚摸了自己头顶硬邦邦的鹿角。——他，辉一，外貌年龄19岁，鹿角是罕见的暗紫色，是负责日本涉谷地区礼物派送的驯鹿之一。按照历年的日程，他将在半个个小时后登上雪橇，和另外五个同伴一起，把礼物偷偷放进孩子们的袜子里，假设袜子太臭就放到圣诞树底下。可是……辉一往四处张望，不错，这里是涉谷——他不应该现在出现在这里。

何况还形单影只。深蓝色头发的驯鹿再一次摸了摸自己的紫色鹿角，为什么只是在辉二的床上打了个盹，醒来却发现自己出现在了涉谷？噢，早前拓也说过这次有个特别的任务要交给自己，但这位棕角驯鹿偏偏把重要的任务单拿错了。现在辉一可看不出来自己能有什么特别的任务，连联络同伴的铃铛都没带上，究竟该怎么回去呢……难道来到人间也是特殊任务的一环？直到一阵忽然接近的混乱脚步声打断了他的思路，驯鹿立刻猫下腰，等路人走远后才重新从巷子里探出脑袋。

……很难说，在工作日缺勤和被人类发现相比，哪一个的后果更加严重。人类能坦率地接受圣诞老人，但要接受圣诞老人很懒所有礼物都是驯鹿送来的——就未必了。

***

“呼……这样就好了。”

辉一对着广场的池水整理了一下头上巨大的圣诞帽，暗紫色的鹿角被巧妙的隐藏起来，现在他看起来与人类无异。这顶圣诞帽的来历非常不便明说，辉一对着池子里自己的倒影面带内疚地起誓，来年一定要给那位店主的小女儿的袜子里多塞一点礼物进去。

他看了一眼对面摩天高楼上巨大的荧屏，在角落里瞥见了现在的时间。……啊，辉二他们大概已经开始工作了。  
驯鹿突然消失的事件以前不是没有，圣诞老人总有本事在工作日结束后把他们找回来。这么一想，辉一琢磨起了自己的特殊任务究竟是什么，顺带担心了同伴们能不能按时完成任务。不过…在自己加入队伍以前，他们五个人还不是能配合得很好么。

苦笑着摇摇头，撑住水池的围栏站起身来。头顶忽明忽暗的繁星就像夏末的流萤点点，辉一扬起头，不知道银白的圆月上会不会投落下雪橇的影子。

辉二他们大概会手忙脚乱上一阵子，然后把任务全部完成吧。

驯鹿的生活真是简单啊，只有平安夜这一天累些。什么都太过于轻易，日子波澜不兴，连带着连感情起伏也被磨得平缓。他在想辉二会不会因为自己的突然消失而着急，辉二着急的样子他见得很少。见得多的，是他不带表情的时候，发现自己在看他而微笑起来的时候，闹着玩时哈哈笑的时候，装作生气但眼色很温和的时候，还有什么话都不说、认真地看着自己的时候。

但这些又怎么足够呢。

想见到辉二各种各样的表情，就好像永远也看不够。真是奇怪啊，明明是同样的面孔，为什么看自己的就不行呢？这么想着，他朝池水探出身子，接二连三地扮了好几个鬼脸。不行，不行……必须是辉二才可以。

这就是喜欢的感觉吗？

对于人类来说这可能是一个dokidoki的念头，会带来心跳加速，血脉喷张，面红耳赤等等连锁反应。但对驯鹿来说却非常平常，辉一打了个哈欠，现在工作着的是他的理性大脑。生活在奇异时空驯鹿们，除了鹿角之外和人类的外貌别无二致。哦，鹿角——这对驯鹿而言是比较隐私的敏感地带，他们从小就被教导不能去触碰别人的角。其实这点才是最让辉一害羞的部分，没有任何人知道，他和辉二很早以前就触碰过对方的鹿角了。每次回想起时辉一都会下意识地抚上自己的喉结，记得那个时候他们正好进入变声期，喉结生长的感觉有一些生涩，有一些躁动。起因是辉一的一句玩笑话，辉二却意外地认真了起来。夜晚的房间里，其他人的鼾声此起彼伏。一切都隐藏在黑暗里，让发生的事没有那么尴尬。谁都不想认输。吞咽的声音，心脏跳动的声音。辉一觉得这些声音好大，几乎震耳欲聋。  
为什么其他人没有听见呢？

为什么没有人被吵醒呢？

就好像、这是只有自己和辉二能听见的暗语。

那个时候，辉二一定露出了自己没有见过的表情了吧。

一个人在水池边呆了太久，路过的行人自然而然地开始用同情眼神打量这个带着圣诞帽的少年。辉一活动了一下关节，在这里干巴巴地盼着第二天的天明好像确实凄惨了些。街上的圣诞气氛正一点点浓郁起来，人类和驯鹿是多么不同的两种生物啊。驯鹿过惯了波澜不惊的生活，人类却连平安夜也不肯安生。蓝色头发驯鹿把手放在口袋里，想往人多的地方逛逛。

就在这个时候。

“喂——辉一！！！”

——有谁喊住了他。

***

辉一差点以为自己的眼睛出了毛病。他把双眼闭上，睁开，再闭上，再睁开，一次比一次用力，最后差点榨出了眼泪。可眼前的图像没有消失，热闹的人潮中有个人朝他使劲地挥手，那个人竟然是拓也。

这次圣诞老头儿这么快就派人来找失踪人口了？

不、不对……

和拓也一样的声音，和拓也一样的棕色头毛，和拓也一样的五官，和拓也一样的年纪——但是，这个人，没有鹿角。

不止如此，辉一注意到他没有穿工作时的衣服，胸前也没有和同伴联络用的铜铛。可拓也从来不会忘记自己铃铛，他是六个人之中领头的那一个呀。

这是人类。暗紫色鹿角的驯鹿在心里立下判断。

也许是发现了辉一半天没有动静，这个酷似拓也的人类少年扭头又是一嗓子：“喂——友树小泉你们过来！看看我发现了谁！”

熟悉的名字接二连三地从男孩嘴里蹦出来，但这还不算结束。接下来是更大的呼唤声：

“纯平——把辉二从那家店里拖出来，这里有一个惊喜！”

？！

心里已经隐隐有所预料，但最后一个名字依旧让辉一的大脑触电似地轰一声炸开，像有巨石被投向谷底，回声在脑海的四壁反复激荡。僵硬的感觉攀上驯鹿少年的背脊，他不知道这种发麻的感觉到底来自哪里。

拓也模样的人类少年跳出人群，他风风火火地跑了过来，在辉一面前猛地一个急刹车，然后哈哈笑着推了他一把：

“不是说得圣诞节之后才能回来嘛？怎么现在就出现了啊？”

“……”辉一实在不知道怎么回答，只觉得自己面部的肌肉正在抽动。

还好，这是拓也啊。人类少年自顾自地把话说下去了：“可好，现在你来了，聚餐完终于有人能把辉二领走啦，他那副样子看得我好想打他——”

这个声音，这个语气，和辉一认知里的驯鹿拓也如出一辙。辉一在脑海里迅速地做出反应，是了这个人就是拓也，和自己了解的那位棕角驯鹿一模一样。唯一的区别在于，这是人类当中的“拓也”。不止有他一个，人类里还有泉，有友树和纯平，……有辉二。他们不知道驯鹿的存在，正把面前这个辉一理所当然地当作自己中的一员。  
余光里有一缕金色闪过，这是小泉和友树正向他走来。远处的纯平在说什么，只是不太能听清。熙攘的人潮来来往往，辉一控制不住自己往纯平的方向看去。在那里，人类辉二也正远远地看着他。星星落人类少年的眼睛里，在眼瞳深处点起一盏明亮的光。但就在下一秒，辉二移开了视线，光明仿佛黯淡了下来。

……大概，辉一知道自己的特别任务是什么了。

***

源辉二把脖子上的围巾解开，和外套一起挂在火锅店的衣架上。背对人群后他轻轻地发出一声无人可闻的叹息，感觉到大脑里一片混乱。

“真的不摘圣诞帽吗，辉一君？”身后传来小泉好心提醒的声音，辉二的注意力稍微被这场即将发生的谈话吸引了过去。“店里有暖气，一会儿会出汗的。”

“啊啊，不用了，谢谢小泉。”接下来是辉一语速飞快的回答。

“说起来，干嘛要戴这种东西啦？”这是纯平。

“好像是今年的新款，装饰着圣诞树绿色的圣诞帽。”这是友树。

“这新款有点奇怪啊，干嘛涂绿色，这颜色不管是给红色的布料还是给帽子都不太妙啊。”这是拓也。

“摘下来吧，挂在辉二那边的衣架上就好。”小泉的总结性发言。

蓝色长发的少年默默听着发生在身后的对话，他把挂好的围巾重新从衣架上取下，咬住嘴唇。转身时他一眼就看见了辉一头上那顶显眼的圣诞帽，以及圣诞帽下面那张不知是因为发热还是紧张而微微涨红的脸 。晃神的感觉稍纵即逝，蓝色长发的少年轻轻咳嗽一声：

“他想戴着就戴吧。”

这句话把一金三棕的脑袋齐齐引向新加入的谈话者，2vs4。对面的拓也眯起眼睛，笑意很微妙：“哦，当然，护短嘛。”

涨红的脸还没有退热，眼睛里的惊讶就毫无保留地流泻而出，辉一下意识地按住自己的鼻梁，似乎没想到辉二会站出来帮腔。辉二的视线穿过小半个火锅店的距离笔直地抵达辉一的眼睛里，他对着拓也说话，眼睛却没从辉一的方向移开：“就事论事而已。”

而辉一心虚地把眼神移到旁边，抬手把圣诞帽往下拉了拉。

“我也在就事论事哦？！”

“STOP！你们要在平安夜干嘛啦！”唯一的女生拍了拍手，小泉一撩头发，站到辉二拓也两点连线的中间位置，“……喏，在这个日子里吃火锅也太随便了，大家换个地方…？”

结果他们在路边吃上了关东煮，更加随便地解决了平安夜的晚餐问题。木制的日式小店也被挂上了圣诞老人的大头照，拼出Merry Christmas的彩灯中有两个字母坏掉了，兀地暗下去一块。大家叽叽喳喳地挤在一起，半个小时后，小泉像吞白开水般咕咚咕咚地喝着酒，旁边的辉一在酒过两杯后就不动声色地把杯子里的东西替成了真正的白开水，才成年不久的友树咂了几口酒就喝起了汽水，纯平趴在桌上打起了盹，拓也带着醉意哼起了就没在调子上过小曲，中途两次咬到了自己的舌头。

“~一个能打的~都没有~”

↑大概没有听错，唱这个的是正在给自己续酒的小泉。

哪里有过平安夜的样子啊……

辉二安静地注视着杯里的透明液体，第四杯。不想被酒精弄涨头脑，他喝得很慢，还好关东煮的店子很小，没有拼酒的气氛，不过想来小泉也不会允许大家喝得太醉。前年他和拓也拼酒，据说两人是被友树和辉一用空酒瓶分别击昏后方才作罢；几年前小泉没回日本时，他们在纯平家里集体喝醉，结果醉后的辉一在寒冬腊月里强迫大家从家里一路打扫卫生到街上；还有昨年，纯平吐得翻江倒海，从那之后胖男孩喝酒就学着省着力气了。

回忆的时候他小心地避开了他和辉一成年的那一天，好像那是什么会烫着人的东西。似乎积蓄多年的东西都在那一天爆发了，空酒瓶从桌角滑落，砸得粉碎。小小的方桌像一整条银河，他们喝得太醉了，辉一突然哭起来的时候辉二完全慌了神，明明绕过桌子就能走到对方身边啊，他却直接攀上矮小的方桌，凉掉的饭菜和酱汁弄脏了裤子，可两点之间线段最短啊，半跌半站地抓紧辉一，他们用力地抱着彼此，两具骨骼隔着人类脆弱的皮肤狠狠抵在一起。  
他不明白、他想辉一也不明白。但他们和普通的兄弟不一样，有更高的贪念盘踞在平静的日常之上，伪装一旦撕破就回不去了，连原本有的都会在深渊里跌得粉碎。那些小心翼翼的试探和似是而非的回应是否只是自己的臆想，可苟且于自己营造的幻象里总聊胜于失去，害怕被讨厌，害怕被拒绝，害怕被躲避，害怕连普通兄弟所拥有的联结也被这洪水毁尸灭迹。

喜欢是种多么掠夺性的情感啊。喜欢一个人，竟然连平常的温馨也一并失去，那份被“喜欢”所过滤后的心里永远载着同等重量的恐惧，就像那双着魔的红舞鞋，一旦穿上就再也停不下疯狂的舞步，最后连走路的感觉也一并忘记了。

那一天他才知道辉一也是这样想的，他们交换了共同的秘密，这之后却依然不知所措。

这只是几个月之前的事情。那晚过后两个人对彼此都客气了一点，因为白天带来的除了太阳还有夜晚不曾照见的不安。见面也少了，辉二正在不安地想每年一起的圣诞节该怎么度过，那边辉一就被大学导师安排去东京一趟，圣诞过后才能回来。

当时，他不抱什么希望地对圣诞老人许愿，要是他们下次见面时能鼓起勇气来面对现状该多好。

所以……

什么意外的圣诞惊喜，什么特地回来看他。

辉二侧脸看向和自己有着相同面孔、但心境轻松得多的蓝发少年，在心里默默地得出了结论。

这个人，并不是他的辉一。

***  
“——接下来都能自理吧，纯平你还记得拓也的弟弟叫什么吗？拓也你还记得友树的哥哥叫什么吗？友树你还及得辉二的生日是几号吗？辉二你还记得纯平家的门牌号是多少吗？辉一别急你喝的都是白开水别以为我没看见。”

列行公事般地确认了男生们的清醒状况良好，小泉稳重地拍拍巴掌：“解散。”

啊啦，这个世界里，倒是小泉看起来比较像leader啊。

辉一不知道这只是喝酒时的特殊情况。小泉确认了另外三个男生顺利都上了出租车并且说出了正确的地址，才转头对他和辉二说：”我也该走了。你们两个路上多注意，到家后记得在讨论群里汇报一声喔？“

驯鹿辉一不太明白讨论群是什么，而旁边的人类辉二简单地点点头。

接着街道两旁嗡嗡的鹅黄色的灯光，小泉看着他们，停顿了一两秒，像是有话想说。原本轻松的气氛中仿佛有什么在缓缓下沉，女孩张了张嘴，可接着一辆空掉的出租车呼啸而来，辉二轻轻推了女孩一把，带着些坚决的意思。姑娘跺了跺脚，扭头追了过去，转角处金发一闪，然后消失在重新亮起的车灯中。

大概、辉二能猜出她想说些什么……女孩天性里的敏感或许让她对平静日常下的拥塞的暗流有所察觉。他很庆幸出租车来得及时，小泉终究没能说出那番大概是劝勉的话语。任何来自外界的触碰仿佛都是要剥开他的心，把最脆弱和不堪一击的部分暴露在充满灰尘、细菌和流行病毒的空气里。但锁住秘密的最后一把钥匙还在，他和辉一坐在通往阁楼的漫长阶梯镜头，小巧的金属造物正孤零零的躺在两个人空出的距离之间。可那扇门的背后究竟是通往屋顶的秘密通道，还是蓝胡子的最后一间房间？

片刻的安静，空气里流窜着的Merry Christmas的歌声正逐渐放低。辉二犹豫了一下，终于还是开口了：”我们走吧。“

我们走吧。

被省略掉的目的地，或许连说话的人也不太明白是哪里。

听到这话后圣诞帽少年点点头，这时的风有点冷，酷似辉一的少年把手放在口袋里。辉二感觉自己的肺里的空气被微微一抽。他所知道的那个辉一，冬天冷的时候会把手缩进袖子里，每当这个时候自己就会很刻意地装作是开玩笑，去抓他躲在袖子里的手，隔着厚厚的布料感觉到对方的手腕。彼此暖手是只属于情侣的动作，他不能、他们不能。但他可以自然而然地拉住辉一厚厚的羽绒服，朝袖口里呵出暖气。不会亲密到让人躲闪，却又像一个恶劣的擦边球。

明明心跳如鼓声啊，但必须把慌乱全部装点。直到那个宿醉的夜晚过后，他才在记忆的边角里觉察到异样。当辉一和其他人走在一起的时候，他往往更愿意把手干脆利落地揣在口袋里……那时新的苦涩注入辉二的心里，他装作拉住辉一的袖子呵气是玩笑，辉一也装作把手缩进袖子里是习惯，双向伪装之下真正的心意小心翼翼伸出试探的触角，他们在彼此的伪装里找到纵容自己的借口。

路上有一些店铺已经关门了，它们还要为几天之后的跨年积蓄精力。在他们吃关东煮的时间外面飘过一段时间的小雪，地上一些薄薄的积雪还没被清扫，走在路上像是踩到了什么，又像是没有。辉一把手揣在口袋里，辉二也这样照作了。他觉得心里像是空出了一块，从他额前撩到发尾的冷空气正灌进去，身体里仿佛有片单薄的铁皮在呼啦作响，卷起的边角划得人生疼。

这样的感觉、这样的感觉……他知道，是自己开始想念辉一了。

***

两个人各怀心事地走了一段路，谁都没有说话。紫角的驯鹿在思考这场混乱该如何收场。在这些人类分开的时候，自己的辉二应该正和同伴们派送礼物呢。每年这个时候他们都会忙得昏天黑地，但辉一不可思议地喜欢这个日子，看拓也和辉二吵架多有趣啊，纯平在送礼物的间隙里会给他们表演魔术，小泉每年都会梳不同的发型，友树总是暗自和隔壁队伍里的同龄人信也较劲。驯鹿们的狂欢是在平安夜之后，去年纯平喝多了酒——驯鹿纯平可不像人类纯平那样喝醉了就睡——他兴奋地在桌子上跳了一只重量级的舞，摔下来后还在扶他的辉一脸颊上啵地亲了一口。

不过亲吻对驯鹿而言也不是什么大事，当时辉一甚至还回亲了纯平肉嘟嘟的侧脸，虽然纯平第二天表示自己更希望是亲到了小泉。

乱七八糟的回忆勾起了驯鹿少年意味不明的微笑。但一想到得等到12点以后才能和同伴汇合，辉一心里重新泛起一层苦恼，也不知道自己的伪装能不能支撑到最后一刻。

或许早就被看穿了……因为对方是人类当中的辉二啊。

但就像这样和他一直散步下去也不赖。像是白捡来的一段安谧时光，一种新的心情渗透到他的呼吸里。这样一会儿开心一会儿困扰地走在平安夜的街道上，紫角驯鹿理所应当地跟着人类少年漫步，并没有考虑到”这个世界里辉一和辉二没有住在一起“的可能性。

这个辉二……驯鹿在心里悄悄评估，他比自己的辉二更稳重些，看上去像揣着有心事。认真地讲，辉一不太能像看透自己的辉二那样看透这一个辉二，好像对方的心被什么屏风遮了起来。是不是只是人类辉一才能看得到？但他心里又隐约希望人类的自己不要那么明白才好，因为他忘不了和辉二第一次互相触摸鹿角的那个夜晚，完全未知的探索，战栗又激动的感觉，知道自己在做逾越界限的事，不知道这会诱发什么后果、是好的或是坏的。这样的迷迷障障看不清晰，如坠梦里似饮鸩酒。——这样的感觉，太明白了，就没有了。

但他还是更喜欢自己的辉二。驯鹿辉二会对他笑得很好看，吵架时有点孩子气，会害羞，会死鸭子嘴硬，也会突然抱住他不说话。

这样想着，不知不觉，他发现他们重新来到了自己被拓也发现时的水池旁边。几个小时前热闹的人流基本尽数散去，对面摩天大楼的荧光屏早在一小时前就关闭了，只有表示时间的电子数字还在跳动。人们也闹腾够了，现在他们大多躺在自己的家里，小孩们的床头上挂着新崭崭的袜子。循环播放的圣诞歌曲也停了下来，一盏路灯不知怎么坏了，反衬得方才灯火通明的街心公园此刻显得有些落寞。

”……告诉我，“在坏掉的路灯下停下了脚步，辉二毫无征兆地停下了脚步，走在后面一点的辉一差点撞在他的背上。慌张地拉开了半个手臂的距离，辉一看见说话的人慢慢地转过头。奇怪啊，明明没有光，为什么人类少年的脸孔那么清晰？一阵紧张忽然攥住了少年的心，他看见辉二的身体向自己探来，人类少年伸出手，仿佛是要捧住他的脸。

现在，就是现在，把这个人类的手挡开，不让他碰到藏着秘密的圣诞帽，自己还没被发现，还有回旋的余地，就快到12点了——

可是辉一没有动。

辉二的手触到了辉一耳边圣诞帽的绒毛。一点点地，圣诞帽被人往上拉去，冬天的风撩起辉一的额发，直到漂亮的暗紫色鹿角暴露在12月寒冷的空气里。

”……你是什么人。“

沉默了三两秒后，辉二轻声问道。

***

”……你是什么人？“辉二感觉到自己的心脏正有力地撞击着胸腔。选择在这个人烟冷清的地方摊牌也许不是一个最明智的举动，可对方的举手投足之间始终带有辉一的影子……挥之不去。跟他一样，辉一紧张的时候也会摁摁自己的鼻梁；跟他一样，辉一不想喝酒的时候会神不知鬼不觉地把酒换成水……面前这个人处处都流露出辉一的感觉，可处处又有些微妙的走形。不是简单的冒牌货，换做其他人也许压根儿看不出来个中区别。辉二有点莫名的恼火，这个人凭什么和辉一那么像。

——更恼火的是连自己也承认了这种的相似。

”你是什么人？“再一次发出询问，辉二的目光落在那对紫色的鹿角上。在把手往回收的时候，圣诞帽险些擦到了一端的鹿角，这次辉一偏了偏脑袋，躲开了。

”…对不起。“不自觉地就吐出道歉的话语。

”没关系。“拥有驯鹿的少年宽慰般地摇摇头，这个表情也和辉一很像，辉二的心情变得有些糟糕，他攥住圣诞帽的手因为用力而骨节发白。

鹿角少年却因为解除了伪装而显出了破罐子破摔的轻松，他揉了一把自己的头发，几乎是笑着说出下一句话的：”果然是被发现了啊，真不愧是辉二。“

”你是……？“辉二眯了眯眼睛。

”我是辉一。“短发少年简简单单地说。这几个简短的音节有着魔咒般的效果，在空气里扩散出了无声的涟漪。一瞬间辉二忘记了自己先前莫名的气恼，只看见远处黯淡的灯光照出了鹿角少年认真的眼神，对方一字一顿地说：

”但不是你的辉一。“

冠词微妙得很，不像是撒谎，太诚恳了，辉二忘记了本该询问的下一个问题。大脑后台忽地冒出了一个不太重要的念头：他们离得有点近。 人类少年张张嘴，终于抓住了自己的声音：

”那么？“看来不是吃人妖怪之类的。

”是驯鹿喔。很不可思议，对吧。“少年笑着向对方示意头顶小巧的紫色鹿角，”但除此之外，我们和人类没有差别——你看看？“

辉二还没来得及问这句“你看看”是几个意思，驯鹿少年就凑近了上来，呼吸近到能被听见。隔在两个人中间半个手臂的距离被猛地拉短，辉二像被烫到了一般往后一个猛退，新鲜的空气被挤压进胸腔，就好像刚才的他一直维持在窒息状态。 驯鹿辉一却自顾自地像抻面一样拉起了自己一边的脸颊，然后像对待弹簧一样突然放开。动作里有点展示的性质：“你看我是不是和人类的辉一很像？”

……他们果然离得太近了。

辉二惊讶于自己心里冒出的第一个念头竟然是这一个，倒好像真相只是桩稀疏平常的事情。

驯鹿简短地解释了现状，终于提出了自己的问题：”你是什么时候发现我的？“

辉二苦笑着摇摇头，因为注意力分散而被短暂消弭的困扰在此刻重新拢回心头。他挑选了最不温不火的措辞：

”因为，我和辉一——和我的那个辉一——出了一些问题。“

这是他第一次对旁人承认这件事，喉咙一阵干涩，好像把自己最隐秘的部分交到了聚光灯下。啊啊，他的辉一。他的辉一不会在说话时突然把身体贴近过来，他的辉一更没有这样无忧无愁的眼神。驯鹿世界的法则是什么啊他不懂，但作为人类的他们总是在七情六欲的世界里沉沉浮浮苦恼不已。

驯鹿眨了一下眼睛，好像在等待下文。但辉二只是不动声色地拉开了一点距离，把目光投到了近旁的一把空掉的长椅上：”耽误了这么长时间，你怎么回去？“

”12点后会有人来找我。“驯鹿安静地说，”不能算耽误时间……而且，看见了人类里的辉二，我很高兴。“

虽然，并不是太喜欢看见这个人困扰的神情。他想，大概，人类的辉一也在为相同的事情而烦恼吧。

——但是，如果是发生在他们之间的“问题”，又有什么是解决不了的呢？

风声翻卷，如永不停息。

空气突然震荡起来，一种人耳无法识别的铃声从虚空里倾泻而下。零点的钟声撕裂了平安夜的魔法，辉一匆忙地抬起头，发现摩天大楼上代表时间的臃肿数字在一瞬间归于00:00。12点到了，现在是12月25日，礼物已经出现在家家户户的床头。远方的驯鹿们正在呼唤着在人间落单的同伴，两个世界的短暂交汇到此为止。

“……你要走了？”辉二也许听不见驯鹿们的铃声，但他一定能听见从钟楼摆渡而来的声响。对面的驯鹿看着他，有些抱歉地点了点头：

“我想是的。”

一种奇异的失望在胸中揉碎，然后震荡开来。辉二在心里轻轻地想，以后，大概永远都不会见面了吧。

魔法只有一次啊。

还好，这只驯鹿不是他的辉一。他的辉一现在在另一所城市，再过十多个小时以后就能回到涉谷。他还能见到那个辉一，今天，明天，后天，更远更长的时间，看不够，离不开。这时紫色鹿角的少年忽然微笑起来，这一次，是他伸出了双手。驯鹿先生把手放上了人类的肩膀，吐息又一次拂上辉二的面颊，比此前任何一次都近，近成了一个蜻蜓点水的吻，轻轻地落在了他的左边脸颊。一秒，两秒，三秒。然后驯鹿少年移开了嘴唇：

”一定、没问题的。“

在心的某个角落里，辉二意识到，虽然眼前的驯鹿和自己的辉一有那么多、那么多的不同，但他们微笑起来的样子……一模一样。

***

原本以为自己会在铃声的尽头看见身为队长的拓也，没想到等在那里的会是辉二。背后那轮银色圆月安安静静地鸟瞰人间，鹿角是象牙色的少年灵活地跳下雪橇，熟悉的蓝眼睛里沉淀着些莫名其妙的懊恼。

辉一张张嘴，想询问交给自己的特别任务到底是什么来头，但辉二带着奇怪的气恼走了过来，接下来辉一意外地被一个有点用力的拥抱给锢住：”……干嘛啦？”

辉二把头埋在他的脖颈处，一时没有说话。过了一会儿，他的声音透过布料闷闷地传来：

“……为什么非要亲那个人类。”

“噗。”

“笑什么啦！”

辉二突然抬起头，一口咬住了辉一左边的脸颊。不用力，但很痒。被咬的人挣扎起来，试图去踢对方的膝盖，拥抱的姿势逐渐有了缠着打闹的意思，直到辉一作势要去抓辉二的鹿角，辉二才惊叫着放开了他：

“这是在外面！”

战斗宣布结束。不过咬过辉一后辉二的心情显然好了不少。辉一郁闷地揉揉自己的脸颊，牙齿印还没有消掉。这次换成了辉二噗地笑出了声，辉一翻翻白眼：“笑什么笑。”

“我的牙齿好整齐。”

雪橇终于启动，他们翱翔在城市的上空。城市越变越小，再一次看见人类辉二大概是不可能的事了。熄灯后的城市宛如巨大的植物，千万道睡梦中的呼吸声汇成安谧的海，雪橇在十二月里的风中颠簸，他们像在浪里行舟。辉一忽然想了起来：“去年我不是还亲过纯平吗？”刚才你是在生哪门子气啊。

少有地，驾驶着雪橇的辉二摆出了へ型嘴：”亲纯平没关系，亲拓也亲小泉也没关系……但为什么要亲人类的我啊！“

结果原因在这里。辉一明明是想笑的，却觉得心里莫名其妙地一软。很少，能看见自己的辉二露出这个表情呢。

“因为他和他的辉一遇到了让人困扰的问题。”

“……哦？“辉二的声音里稍微多了一些关心。

“不知道，大概是人类的烦恼吧？”辉一撑了个懒腰，“现在——”

雪橇颠簸起来，他拉过辉二，用力地亲上对方的脸颊。


	2. 【一泉】字母35题

注：25问以前按照原作结束后的时间轴渐次往前推进，到大学后期结束。25问开始则是完全独立的片段。  
私设：小泉兼职杂志撰稿人。

01 Adventure（冒险）  
在听小泉讲述五个人之前在数码世界的见闻时，辉一心底隐约有点寂寞。

02 Angst（焦虑）  
“哈？！什么！辉一你让辉二去厨房做饭了？！“  
虽然更想知道电话那头的女孩为何如此激动，但辉一忍不住留意到这是她第一次对自己直呼其名。

03 Crackfic（片段）  
接过了小泉意料之外的拥抱，辉一笑着拍了拍女孩的背脊。

04 Crime（背德）  
小泉人生中买的第一本腐向同人本，cp是一对兄弟。  
这怎么想都不是她的错。

05 Crossover（混合同人）  
”我觉得你会被分去拉文克劳。“同车厢的陌生女孩灵动地眨了眨翡翠绿的眼睛，”因为我会去那里。“

06 Death（死亡）  
记得第一次目睹他的死亡时，女孩明白了自己彻彻底底的无能为力。  
不是无法力挽狂澜，而是……当听见辉二和拓也的怒吼时，她不知道自己身处这场悲剧的哪个位置。  
自己身处他的哪个位置呢。

07 Episode Related（剧情透露）  
“辉一君～想预知自己接下来的行程吗？”电话那头女生的声线清澈而明亮，“接下来你会梳头，收拾衣服，骑着自行车，出门右转，以便在3点以前赶到学校门口。”  
”……咦？可是我们学校这个周末好像没有紧急通知呢。“  
”是啊，所以我想约你3点钟在校门口见面。“

08 Fantasy（幻想）  
……哪怕只是一瞬间，但那种的错觉真是好笑呢。  
在学校门口见到了小泉，辉一在心底低声地嘲笑了在接到电话后一闪而过的某个念头。  
”辉一君和辉二的生日快到了吧？“女生踢踢踏踏地走在他的旁边，”你说……我该送辉二什么礼物呢？“

09 Fetish（恋物癖）  
”别送头巾，辉二又不是恋物癖。“  
成功地打消了辉一的主意，小泉转过身偷偷捂嘴笑了出来。  
这个人为了弟弟的礼物而认真烦恼着的样子有那么点点可爱呢……但果然还是不能告诉他，他选中的颜色都太奇怪了。

10 First Time（第一次）  
自打从数码世界回来，这还是他们兄弟两个第一次一起过生日啊。一起走向下一家商店时，小泉暗暗地想，辉二两天前曾给自己打过电话寻求建议，所以，现在的辉一君……一定也很困扰吧？

11 Fluff（轻松）  
”小泉已经选好了礼物吧？如果还有着急的事，先走就行了，不用管我。“  
啊啦，这个人好像不知不觉就暴露了自己也在选礼物这件事呢。小泉藏起差点滑出嘴角的笑意，对他眨眨眼：”我很闲呢～说起来，辉一君选好礼物了吗？给辉二的？“  
“……咦？！没、没有啦。啊不，我是说，没错。”看见短发男孩突然露出的慌乱，小泉在心底再一次确认，破除了不太友好的第一印象后，和这个人相处一点也不难。

12 Future Fic（未来）  
在学校门口挥手告别后，辉一忽然有些盼着明天的到来了。

13 Horror（惊悚）  
六人组之间例行的年度聚餐，小泉先劝开了辉二，辉一又支走了拓也。  
”呼……真是吓死我啦。“  
”没关系，现在安全了。“  
今年的两位主厨在厨房里一起发出叹息，不约而同地回想起了去年今天的人间惨剧。

14 Humor（幽默）  
是从什么时候开始的呢，会因为自己不如其他男生那样诙谐幽默而感到不安。

15 Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰藉）  
那些过往的伤口，难以被新的参与者触碰。  
但至少……他们能看着彼此的伤口一点点结痂，脱落，然后露出新生的皮肤。

16 Kinky（变态／怪癖）  
绝·对·不·能·让·小·泉·知·道·自·己·STK·的·黑·历·史。

17 Parody（仿效）  
”不风趣也没关系，不擅长逗人开心也没关系。因为，”小泉犹豫了一下，意识到即将脱口而出的那个称谓拥有怎样的重量，“辉一就是辉一啊。”

18 Poetry（诗歌／韵文）  
“辉一，你看你看这是我写的诗！”  
“哇哦……等等？这是意大利文，我看不懂呀。”  
“对啊！所以我来教你意大利文吧！”  
“%&×#@%？！”

19 Romance（浪漫）  
用发音不标准作为借口，乘机让辉一重复了好几次“TI AMO”。  
反正这是个没人能察觉的恶作剧啦……虽然，不小心和男生对上视线后，小泉的心跳无端地漏掉了一拍。

20 Sci-Fi（科幻）  
暧昧期的男人女人→一起看爱情片。  
热恋期的男人女人→一起看恐怖片。  
结婚后的男人女人→一起看儿童片（强制意味）  
列出了上述几条后，小泉的同桌一声叹息：  
”所以我不太明白，你们一起跑去看科幻片是怎么回事。“

21 Smut（qing色）  
为了多赚一些大学的生活费，小泉成为了某个不便明说的杂志的固定撰稿人。  
至于她交给辉一的任务，就是对那些过度艺术化的R18描写提出改进建议。  
”首先，我们坚持不了那么久。“辉一冷静地删除了一排文档，开始阅读下一段，”还有这个姿势是进去不了的。“  
”啊啊啊啊你们男生的事真是烦死了！“  
”明明是想看男生之间做这种事的你们更烦吧？！“  
”你你你你你！删了我那么多字还敢凶我！"  
”好好好，周末就是deadline了，我们继续讨论文本好不好？“  
木村辉一和织本泉，大学生，19岁，未交往。

22 Spiritual（心灵）  
清澈的清风和温柔的黑暗，当我看不见时，至少还能听到你。

23 Suspense（悬念）  
”辉一君，“  
一个来自过去的称呼总能唤起人的很多回忆，不全是好的，但也不让人讨厌。辉一恍惚间意识现在到距离他们的初识已经过去了很长时间。此时天台的晚风撩起姑娘长发，小泉灿烂的金发在两人渐渐熟识的这几年里被留长，剪短，又留长。现在它们在风里荡漾开来，将空气也染上了凛冽的金色。  
即使隔了一段相当的距离，辉一也能看见她的小手指上绕着一缕修长的金发。这个一周前刚和男友分手的女孩现在看起来非常平静，她静默了两三秒，才慢慢地抬起头：  
”你想知道一个秘密吗？“

24 Time Travel（时空旅行）  
她不想回到过去，看见那个时候的辉一只会让自己心碎。

25 Tragedy（悲剧）  
实际上，他们从来都不是soulmates。

26 Western（西部风格）  
”嘿短发的那个东方宝贝儿，想到马背上和我来一发吗？“  
”……只是转变到西部风格而已，你有必要连性别设定都转变了吗？“

27 Gary Stu（大众情人（男性）  
”……哈？“辉一看着小泉最新小说里宛如007一般的男主角的人设草稿，声音满是茫然，”你说这个人的原型是我？“

28 Mary Sue（大众情人（女性）  
异国美少女，容貌品德双上线，被神秘力量选中，有灰色的过去，深受另一个女性角色的嫉妒和针对，在剧情还没进行到一半时就让出场的所有男性角色脸红。  
”哈？你说这个人的原型是我？！“气愤地揉乱了辉一本来就不太柔顺的头发，”这个人设我不收，才不这样写女主角！“  
任由小泉对自己的头发一统轰炸，辉一在女孩看不见的地方提起嘴角，是谁先说男主角的原型是我啊。

29 AU（Alternate Universe,平行宇宙剧情）  
木村辉一是家族里唯一的omega，他被隐瞒了自己的身世，和母亲相依为命。然而在性别觉醒并登记过后，一直为木村家提供生活费的神秘账户忽然被注销。唯一的亲人因为操劳离世后少年只能靠抑制剂维生，他一步步接触到了自己生世的真相，并对和自己有相同面孔的少年怀着复杂的情感。或许自己的遭遇只是性别歧视下的寻常案例呐，多年后化作白纸黑字的几行描述，让新兴时代的年轻人感叹自己没出生在糟糕的旧时代是由多幸运……在遇见了作为的alpha的织本泉之前，辉一一直是这样思考的。  
——被这个纯白的少女所救赎。

”所以说你非得把我设定成omega才开心吗？“  
”信不信我给自己发个便当然后写二辉？嘿你们的小孩全长一模一样诶不觉得很可怕吗？！“

30 OOC（Out of Character, 角色个性偏差）  
”最讨厌你了，辉一大笨蛋！“  
”我、我才不难过呢！“

31 OFC（Original Female Character, 原创女性角色）  
“小泉你看，这是我和辉二的表妹，才从英国留学回来，破格拿到了东大的博士学位，马上要继承家族企业。”  
“先把话给说清楚，是哪个表字。”

32 OMC（Original Male Character, 原创男性角色）  
“辉一……我和我的男朋友分手了。因为他喝了五听啤酒然后在桌上跳了一支绝赞的踢踏舞。”  
“所以你和他分手了？”  
“不，他说要给我唱with the will结果唱成了无限大。”

33 UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解决情欲）  
“啊啊啊啊为什么我不能变成男生！好想体验那种脱裤子来一炮的感觉！”  
“好好好我知道了。冷静下来后记得把这篇的几个常识错误改一下喔。”

34 PWP（Plot, What Plot? 无剧情。在此狭义为“上床”）  
难以想象，他在小泉家留宿的第一晚，竟然以两个人在书房里讨论了一晚上无剧情纯H文的多种写法而告终。

35 RPS（Real Person Slash, 真人同人）  
在除了举举暴龙机就没事儿干的后期剧情里，工资下降，出镜减少，人气滑坡……唯一的慰藉是，现在她和辉一天天都能在片场上见面了。


	3. 【双子无差】空想乐园

※架空17岁设定，未来都市  
※攻受无差  
※微博@二辉主页 的点文活动

关键词：模拟人生；惊人的城市巨响；审美突变

***

>>>>>>数据正在载入……

>>>>>>数据正在载入……

>>>>>>您的公民已建成！

>>>>>>地图加载中……

>>>>>>加载完毕，按任意键进入游戏。

***

木村辉一缓慢地睁开双眼，概念性的光向他涌来。粒子化的数据从世界空白的上空倾泻而下，地面以他的双脚为中心向四周铺展，边缘处有一些锯齿状的数据条飞屑般地溅起 。虚拟的城市以肉眼可见的速度完成了骨骼的建构。少年伸出手，把五指攥成拳头又松开，不可思议的真实感。

他微微偏过头，漂浮在视野右侧的半透明进度条也随之转移，辉一留意到一些浅蓝色正缓缓注入其中，15%……34%……47%………56%……

开始了。

——模拟人生9.0，内测版。

新一轮科技革命大浪淘沙，这款经久不衰的游戏终于在技术上实现了重大突破。自7.0版本开始，便可将玩家的意识载入虚拟空间以体验游戏过程；8.0版本修正了时间流速，并于去年七月发布了公民性格补丁，使玩家可以依据喜好塑造更多类型的公民；9.0版本扩充了玩家权限，但日前尚处在内测阶段，系统可能有潜在的不稳定因素。

辉一凝神屏气，在他站立的地方渐渐出现了墙壁、屋顶和木质地板。桌椅像竹笋般拔地生长，电视和烤箱发出了嘶嘶的杂音，虚拟的灯光降临，给新生的房屋刷出一层阴影。进度条此刻显示着83%，少年紧张地闭起眼睛。他数着心脏撞击胸腔时的声音，就快出现了……

再次睁眼时，周围的陈列俨然是一个与现实世界无异的公寓式房屋。视野右侧的进度条已经注满。

——喀。茶杯叩击桌面的轻响。

辉一循声望去，一个同是半透明色的光标直接出现在他的视网膜上，并跟随着他的视线中心而转移；接下来视野里出现了一个全新的人物，代表数据的蓝色光芒正从“他”的迅速身上褪去，光标稳稳停驻在“他”的头顶。来自真实世界的男孩微微眯起眼睛，看见和自己拥有着相似面孔的长发男孩重新端起茶杯。

>>>>>您的公民「源辉二」已载入完毕。

>>>>>通过点击光标来对话。

辉一长舒一口气。游戏启动正常，加载速度流畅，界面清晰。接下来，可以运行了。

***

如此大费周折，起因还要追溯到半个月前。

地点应该是辉二放学路边的小吃街，时间是在接近傍晚的时候。回忆时辉一总是会想起铁板烧带着孜然味儿的香气，还有章鱼小丸子绵致的口感，一口咬下去，中心带着一点烫。逐渐散热的夕阳温柔地拢上少年们的肩膀，他和辉二并排坐在公共花台的瓦凉瓷砖上。将暮未暮的时刻，有好些手拉着手的情侣三三两两地经过，年轻的影子们被拖得很长，紧牵着的手把两道影子锁成了一个。辉一无意识地对着离得最近的一对情侣出了一会儿神。

“好恶心欸。”

辉二的声音拉回了他放空的思绪，辉一意识到对方在和他端详着同一样的东西。辉二皱起眉，看着那对情侣十指相扣的双手：

“会把手弄得汗津津的……”

这个的语气像是在征询某种回答，但辉一的嘴里被塞满了烧烤。他没有说话，只是点点头。

接下来的五六分钟里两个人专注于各自手里的烤肉，一时都没说话，那对情侣慢悠悠地晃出了少年们的视线。辉二先吃完了烧烤，把目光转过来：

“记得上次听你说……你妈妈要去外地一段时间？”

“月末走。”辉一暂时把手里的烧烤移开，“没想到她的公司也能有这种员工假。”

“多长时间？”

“两个星期。”

得到了准确答复后，辉二把手里空掉的竹签准确地掷进垃圾桶。再次开口时少年的语气平淡而自然，就像在普通地谈论天气：

“那么到时候来我家来住吧？”

——诶？诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶？

一串拟声词从辉一的脑海里呼啸而过，手里的烧烤险些落到地下。但他还是成功地保持住了表情上的镇定，三秒后少年才真正回过神来，发觉辉二的声音还在耳边继续：

“……他们大概离开一个月。这下我家也只有我一个人了…你不住过来吗？"

合情合理，无法反驳。一定是太害怕被辉二发觉自己心里的惊涛骇浪了，辉一几乎没经过脑子就先点了头，身不由己地听见自己的声音在说：

“好呀。”

回家时朋子还没有下班，辉一绕过餐桌上还留着热气的饭菜，径直跑进了自己的房间。他往床铺上重重一躺，把书包抱在胸口的位置。

离婚带来的阴霾在他们的生活上空已经散去了些许，两家人渐渐有了往来，前阵子源辉成还动用过社会关系帮朋子调职。可对于辉一，第一次被邀请到源家的记忆并不太轻松，他的生父和辉二的继母并排坐在玻璃茶几的对面，源辉成眼神游离，嘴里大概在说一些道歉的话。辉一不太想听，但相比之下他更不想让辉二失望。还好这种晦涩的感觉慢慢被时间抚平，大人不在家的时候他和辉二也会私下里串门，但停留的时长从不超过晚饭的时间。

要是…能住在一起就好了。

这个念头大概不止在一个人的脑海里生根发芽，他们谈论东京，谈论大学，趴在铺开的地图上计算着哪里的房租最低廉，像这样热烈地憧憬着以后的人生。

——但是！这次太突然了啊！

完全没有做好心理准备……说起来，自己根本不了解居家模式的辉二好吗？他平时几点起床，有没有起床气，早上喜欢喝豆浆还是喝米汤，无聊的时候怎么打发时间，一周洗几次头洗几次澡，晚上爱用热水泡脚吗，是先刷牙还是先洗脸？

这些、怎么可能弄清楚啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

和内心弹幕同调的是辉一抱着书包在床上来回打滚的频率，视线里一会儿是天花板一会儿是被褥。天了噜这可是自己第一次和辉二住在一起，他已经在脑海里飞速地模拟出了数十种两个人吵架的情形而且全部是BE。怎么办，不可能写张调查问卷让辉二一个个选项地打钩打叉吧虽然辉二肯定会很配合……不对！不能暴露出自己这种奇怪的紧张啦！太幼稚了肯定会被笑——

「砰。」

一声听者难过闻者肉疼的闷响在房间里响起，辉一愣了两秒才发现是自己不小心摔到了床下。书包还在怀里，但放在侧面的手机呈弧线形优雅地摔了出去。他下意识地闭上眼睛，听见第二声「砰」比上一声清脆了许多。这声音在他的脑海里忽地擦出一道亮光。

噢……我知道了，该怎么办。

***

“好啊，包在我身上，我们什么交情。”还没等辉一把委托说完，手机那端的柴山纯平就兴奋异常地打断了他，“不过……有个更先进的版本正在内测，正好给我省出一笔测试费，你要不要，来试试？”

***

模拟人生，某种意义上，这款游戏把生活简化到了可怕的地步。

虽说预先录入的性格会使公民的举止呈现不同倾向，比如能让A君增加好感度的行为在B君那里只能碰一鼻子灰，B君喜欢的话题可能让C君昏昏欲睡。即使如此，人与人的关系构成依旧到了纯粹的地步。从陌生人开始延伸出三条路线，友情线仇恨线恋爱线，最终形态分别是挚友/仇敌/终身伴侣。没有灰色地带，没有缓冲区域。

“按照你的想法，是想演习和辉二在一个屋檐下的相处方式吧……？”当时在操作室里，纯平一边指着液晶控制屏幕，一边掰给辉一半块巧克力。辉一向来不太喜欢吃这类东西，但他礼貌性地收下了，咬下一块，听见纯平接着说：

“那么应该是走终身伴侣路线。”

？！！！

巧克力来不及被咀嚼就生生噎在喉咙里。——不太妙啊，终身伴侣关系的前提是恋爱路线吧？脑袋里不受控制地调动出了早先接触7.0版本时的记忆，进入恋爱线好像需要聊天，增加好感度，达成熟人状态后接着是搭讪，调、调情……

“——欸欸辉一你怎么咳嗽了？啊别急啊你想吃巧克力的话我这里有的是！”感觉到纯平着急的拍打落在自己的背部，辉一连忙把剩下的巧克力囫囵吞下。这下纯平的误会显得更加逼真了，胖男孩一边拍他一边啧啧感叹：

“你看看你，一口气吞下去把脸都憋红了。”

能…能理解错误真是太好了。但接下来，辉一不得不在纯平堪称慈祥的目光下吃掉了整整一板巧克力，少年在克服食道里不舒服感觉的同时还要装出「美味しい」的表情，所谓隐忍不过如此。

至于为什么要掩饰，又是在掩饰什么……关于这一点，在接下来的很长一段时间里，辉一并没有询问自己的自觉。

好歹咽下了整板的巧克力，辉一觉得胃里积起了一层腻腻的巧克力酱，喉咙口一阵发闷。而纯平满意地拍拍手，继续起之前的解说：

“为了节约时间呢，那些建立终身伴侣之前的步骤，我可以帮你省略！直接建立家庭成员关系，只要再写个程序就好啦——欸欸辉一你怎么又咳嗽了？巧克力吃太多啦？哇你的脸好烫——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊？！”

***

要真正创造出一个行为接近辉二的模拟公民原本非常困难，光凭借系统预设的数据根本做不到。但多亏了纯平拿手的黑科技和身为公司老总独子的特殊身份，这一切对于辉一来说显得非常顺利。

也包括跳过恋爱阶段这件事。嗯。

“你的体验时间换算成游戏时间是60天。”纯平告诉他，“因为是内测嘛，游戏的时间流速比正式版慢很多啦。”

倒也不坏。

辉一在虚拟的空间里打量着这个凭空创造出来的源辉二。房间的上空漂浮着一个红色的阿拉伯数字60。辉二好像也发现了他，两个人彼此打量，像某种小心翼翼的小动物。辉二簇起眉头，神色里透出点探究，还有好奇。辉一不由地注意到这个虚拟形象非常逼真，神情里带着某种灵动，蓝色的眼睛里不掺丝毫电子质的混色。先前他还担心过虚拟公民的形象会影响到自己的带入感，现在可以放心了。看来双生子的先天优势为纯平录入数据提供了相当的便利。科技真可怕呐，当这个辉二起身和他对话时，如果不是有对话框及时弹出，辉一差点就产生了某种错觉。

……总之，先学着和这个“辉二”好好相处吧。——通过对话框和选项卡。

***

[啊，你下班了。]

不愧是9.0版本。辉一再次想。

面前的辉二倚着墙壁，背景是足以混淆视听的夕阳影像。天边霞光缱绻，群云向落日涌动，虚拟的城市在此时显出了倦怠模样。除了低回的雁阵不时有影像错位和视野上空的表示剩余天数的阿拉伯数字36，一切都显得日常而安详，辉一几乎确信自己听到了雁群扑棱棱的展翅声。

辉二头顶的对话框又冒出了全新的文字：

[回家吃饭还是找家餐馆？]

为了更接近现实生活的作息，辉一和辉二的职业设定都是教师，但各自属于于不同的学校。这是一个辉二没有课的下午，看上去他已经在门口等了一会儿了。

辉一揉了一把眼睛。上星期辉二接连烧断五次电路的回忆历历在目，真希望现实中的他不会这么糟糕。游戏总是有夸张成分的，大概他们达成的第一项公民成就会是电工达人：

“唔……餐馆？”

他的声音并没有在空气里激起丝毫涟漪，唯有浅蓝的对话框在上空徐徐铺开，语音化作了文字。片刻后辉二点点头：

[那先去街心公园看看吧。]

街心公园位于城市的心脏位置。显然路边叫卖的npc们并没有得到编写者的特殊优待。他们的面部粗糙，偶尔有影像错位。但“粗糙”是相对身旁这位辉二而论的，公正地讲，这些人的五官已经比7.0版本改进了不少，如果没有不时的乱码闪回，大概是能被称为“栩栩如生”的。或许因为是内测版吧。辉一想起在进入游戏之前纯平曾经反复叮嘱他：

“因为是内测版，里面可能会有bug。应该不会出大问题啦，但如果有哪个街区的影像错位比较厉害，等出来时记得告诉我。”

回忆播放到这里，辉一顿了顿脚步。实际上他和“辉二”只逛过第四街区和中心公园而已，这样的话出去恐怕不好向纯平交待。好歹自己也占了一个内测名额——

可是、所谓的“错位比较厉害”的判断标准究竟该是什么？至少，他身边这个辉二，从没有出现过数据闪回的问题。不仅如此，还逼真得不可思议……

这样想着，辉一侧过头。渗透着夕阳味道的长风从他们中间穿过，辉二的低马尾在风里荡漾开来，辉一凑近了一些，他张开手指，感觉辉二凉丝丝的头发从自己的五指间穿过，比自己的头发柔顺了好多。如果再凑近一点的话，真实得连睫毛的颤动都可以数出来吧……？

[你在干嘛啦！]

辉二别扭地推开了这个快面对面贴上来的人，耳朵有点红。重新拉开距离后辉一在心里略略惋惜了一下。早知道影像这样逼真，不用那么还原性格也可以嘛。

完全没有发觉自己的想法已经滑到了危险的地方，辉一微笑着摇摇头：

“只是想离你近一点啦……”

辉二的动作和呼吸蓦地停滞了。有一两秒钟的时间他们面面相觑，浅蓝色的对话框簌簌展开又徐徐拢上，一种奇妙的冰冻效果控制了全场，突如其来的沉默让辉一忽然觉得有些不安。

直到对面的人突然把脸侧到一边，咬住嘴唇。头发投下的阴影遮住了辉二的眼睛和表情，长头发的少年忽地伸出右手，辉一发现自己的手就这样被攥住了。

——！！！ 等、等下？

脑袋里的红色警报器尖锐地鸣叫起来，但身体却像被施了魔法般动也动不了。辉二的手心的温度贴着辉一的手心传来，就是这温度捕捉住了他，让受害者没能在被握住的前一刻躲开。

谁都没有动作。他们像镜子里的内外侧，维持着原本的姿势，唯一的交界点是彼此的右手，生命线笨拙地挤压在一起。他们在观察。辉二的呼吸被故意压得很低，但辉一怀疑自己只要流露一点点想抽手而去的意图他就会跑掉。仿佛是一个世纪的暂停键，能感觉到、辉二呼吸的起伏正透过手掌心传递过来，那些血管的脉动像极一面老旧但仍然好用的皮鼓，某种难以言说的悸动沉稳地扩散开来。辉一的血液在不可抑止地共振，好像他被辉二抓住的手才是身体的心脏，血液从这里输向四肢。

夕阳已经沉下地平线，游戏中的夜晚是在这一瞬间到来的。熄灭的天光，还不及亮起的灯火，夜色漫上世界的顶空。如坠梦境。辉一在一种恍惚的感觉中意识到，那些有所顾忌的保留，那些欲言又止的话语，那些平衡木上斡旋战略……平时不敢做的事和说的话，在这个虚拟的家园里，全部，都可以了。

——因为这一切都会成为模拟人生9.0里的历史数据，轻轻动一下鼠标就能悉数销毁。

这样的话……辉一伸开手指，扣上力度，回握住辉二的手。公平竞争，现在谁都不能逃跑。这是一个没有灯光也没有星星的晚上，回家的路大概会很长很长。

[……像这样，够近了吧。]

***

是谁说手牵手汗津津的怪恶心。

是谁一言不发地点着头说同意。

原本的审美这么轻易地就遭遇了改变，又或许那从来都只是个幌子。大概，在这个充满着bug的空想世界里，他们都中了不可思议的病毒。

***

第一天牵着手回去时辉一半个身体都僵硬到失去了知觉，回到家拉开灯的那一刻，先前在黑暗里隐匿的羞耻心随着灯光一起爆棚。给人些许安慰的是辉二也累得够呛，表示疲惫的进度条双双亮起了警示的红色。等到好容易躺回了被褥，却又轮到汹涌的思绪漫溯而上。这个晚上辉一想了很多很多，但在第二天清晨却根本回忆不出丝毫。他揉着乱糟糟的来不及梳好的头发，拖着疲劳值并没有被消去多少的进度条走出卧室，忽地发现客厅里的辉二身旁同样浮动着数值居高不下的长条。听见了响动，辉二朝他抬起头，眼睛里装满了清晨的阳光，明亮得像首歌。

……噗哧。

[…笑什么笑啦。]

“因为稍微有点开心。”

因为早上起来看见的第一个人是你。

等到围在一起吃早餐的时候，辉一犹豫了一下，用自己的餐巾替辉二擦去嘴角边的芝麻酱，辉二别扭地侧过脸，但没有真的躲开。阿拉伯数字35自上而下俯览着他们，一切都静静地。

剩下的游戏时间里，比起改变，更多的是去习惯。经过了最开始的习惯对话框习惯游戏界面，渐渐地又理所当然地添入了一笔笔附加项。比如晚安前安静的拥抱，比如帮对方擦去嘴角的汤汁，比如渐渐熟悉的手牵手。这不是辉一第一次接触模拟人生了，早先7.0风靡的时候他也陪着朋友去过。当时他惊讶于这样一个流水账游戏怎么会如此引人痴迷，不过是和各式各样的人造公民重复交谈，菜单栏里的数据盈亏圆缺，把积压的任务挨个打上绿钩钩，最后换回没有任何实质意义的公民成就。

但现在……大概，只要有辉二在的地方，就会有哪里不一样。不过。辉一在心里嘲弄地补充上，这些，不过是实体化的数据编码呐。

真不公平。感觉是自己在单方面被改变着呢……只是现在的辉一还不想去思考那些变化的含义，生活的暗流枝节错落，谁能站在建筑的十字尖端俯览全貌。他最贪恋的也不过是一天结束时的那一声“晚安”。

如果在现实里也能这样就好了。

所以说——这个游戏的参考价值——在.哪.里.啊！！！

再多加几个破折号和感叹号也掩饰不了心里的涌动的暗流，不安，越陷越深或是挣扎已久……伏笔和因果律早在游戏无法触及的地方埋下了种子。周围的虚拟角色带着模糊不清的面孔穿行而过，辉一看着表示剩余日期的阿拉伯数字慢慢退化为单薄的个位数，风的错觉灌进了衣袖。

***

阿拉伯数字1笔直地悬挂在上空，宛如达摩克利斯之剑。

夜色依然婉转，街心公园虫鸣阵阵。所以接下来发生的一切并不太出乎意料。或许在第二个拐弯路口，或许在坏掉的路灯下方，或许在湖心公园的脱漆的红色墙壁旁……呼吸忽然近在咫尺，蓝色的瞳孔一点点放大，真的能看见颤动的睫毛。哪里的流萤在低舞，哪里的风声轻昵地送来碎语，熟悉的气息包裹过来，像羽毛，像蝉翼，像雪花。是谁先开始的，不知道。过去了多长时间，不知道。城市蓦地被抽去了声音，真空般的万籁俱寂中央，柔软的嘴唇蜻蜓点水地相贴。

在虚拟城市的中心，层层叠叠的夜色无声地展开翅膀。听见了，在心底。十七年以来最大的巨响。有什么物质正奋力地撕开胎衣，蛋壳破碎的声音让宇宙出现裂痕。

***

现实世界的一个星期之后。

泛黄的日光攀上办公室的天窗横斜一地。纯平啪啪地在键盘上敲着代码，太专注了以致于没听见敲门声。门外的辉二干脆地拨通了他的电话，甜美的女声响起，纯平这才慌慌忙忙地摁断手机跑去开门：“哈罗辉二～一个人？”

“来道谢。”

扎着长头发的少年简短地说道。少年从挎包里抽出一张崭新的专辑，封面意大利籍的金发女孩笑容粲然：“这个就是你喜欢的那个歌星吧？真人确实挺漂亮。拿好，这是签名版。”

“噢噢噢噢噢噢噢！！！”狂喜的纯平险些就抱住辉二亲了一口，后者接受了拥抱但躲过了chu。

“噫辉二你竟然没闪开？”还以为会被腹拳。

“啊…开始觉得肢体接触没那么讨厌了。”但果然还是不想被你chu。

胖男孩怀揣着的十二万分小心接过歌碟，泫然欲泣：“辉二二你是个好人……”

“我不承认这个奇怪的称呼哦？”辉二拉过一把椅子，随意地坐了下来。他欣赏了一会儿纯平主演的手舞足蹈.gif，等对方镇静下来后才慢慢开口：

“总之，上次模拟人生9.0的事情，多谢了啊。”

纯平的动作微妙地僵硬了一瞬间，然后他眨了眨眼睛，摸着鼻子转过身：”哈哈哈哈可不是吗……最近过得怎么样？“

“很顺利，没出大问题。”辉二的眼睛闪闪发光，“——你用数据模拟出来的辉一真的很逼真！很有参考意义。多亏了游戏里的那60天。”

“……太好了幸亏你们俩兄弟的神经都这么大条。”纯平小声嘀咕。

“你说什么？大声点啊。”

“啊！我说听到你们感情好我就放心了！”

事情的发端还要回到大半个月前。纯平接到了辉二的电话，几句东拉西扯之后，对方在手机那端咳嗽了一下：“……说起来，有件事情可以拜托么？”

辉二告诉纯平，他从源辉成那里得知了辉一的妈妈接下来会休假一段时间。“刚好我爸妈也要出去一段时间。”

纯平在电话这头翻了一个无人欣赏的白眼，这个刚好还真特么巧啊。

“所以，我想请他到我家来住一下……别误会——这只是演习！”接着辉二开始画蛇添足地补充说明，这真是千年一遇，“因为以后大学可能会合租一间房啊，想提前了解彼此的生活习惯之类的……免得吵架。”

“所以找我干嘛啦，我下午还要去看演唱会。”

“……”辉二顿了一下，“想拜托你用那个模拟人生9.0先虚拟一个场景，让我适应适应…和辉一相处什么的。”

“等等！有必要？”说好的只是演习呢。

“——这个只是演习！演习！第一次住在一起，提前了解彼此的生活习惯会比较好吧？”

所以老兄你究竟要演习几次啊？演习的演习？既然如此你们这次合住的意义在哪里敢不敢大声告诉我please——？

“你想了解辉一的生活习惯你就去问啊。”

“太幼稚了，”辉二果断地回绝了这个提议，“肯定会被笑。”

噢那你以为自己这样就很成熟吗。不过最终纯平还是答应了下来，白赚的内测苦力不要白不要。当他正苦恼着怎么应付过去时，辉一的电话及时打了进来。

回忆完毕。纯平抱着怀里的签名专辑，笑容很眩晕。

***

“辉二，你也出来了？”

太阳西斜，夕阳的余光缱绻。穿过车水马龙的十字街口，意外地在街对面遇见了从超市里出来的辉一。对方显然只是临时出门，手里提着买好的东西，裤子还是家里那件。

幸亏已经把专辑送出去了。这么想着，辉二不自觉地露出了一个微笑：“嗯～稍微有点事。”

一群徘徊的大雁从他们的头顶飞过，辉二确信自己听到了翅膀扑打的声音。这个场景有一些熟悉，一定在什么时候发生过，只是他一时想不起来。

“哦，还忙？”

“全部ok了啦。”

“回家？”

“回家。”

他们拉住对方的手，倦怠的日光把两道影子锁成了一个。回家的路曲折地向落日的尽头伸展而去，他们还有很长的时间，可以慢慢地、慢慢地走回去。


	4. 【一二】年轻人要早点睡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 呃我竟然还写过这么现实的梗……

※cp为一二，25岁工作后设定  
※ooc预警：辉一非常神烦！非常神烦【x  
※辉二视角，因为这个辉一我不懂啊  
※一切都是寿星的锅

***  
22点42分，今晚第四声来信提醒叮地响起。电脑桌前的辉二眼也不抬就准确无误地抓起还没有震动完毕的手机，动作过于迅疾，不小心让杯子里的咖啡撒出来了一点。

>>>from 辉一

现在离十一点还有20分钟，如果还坐在电脑前不去洗漱的话你就赶不上晚安时间的死线了喔。  
（信息发送时间-10：42 pm）  
\----------------------------

——我说，并不存在晚安死线这样的东西吧……辉二熟练地点击了删除，但在把手机扔到一边以前，又一条新短信让屏幕亮了起来。

>>>from 辉一  
知道你现在的QQ状态是隐身，在那上面也提醒你了所以不许装作没看见啊。  
（信息发送时间-10：43 pm）  
\-----------------------------

辉二深深地吸进一口气。窗外星光阑珊，但喧嚣的霓虹灯使城市的底部俨如白昼，车灯曳出一道道晃眼的色彩，城市的热量鼓噪着向夜空攀爬，对面的高楼因为膨胀的空气而显得有些失真。辉二起身刷地拉上了窗帘，坐回电脑椅时看见了桌上的咖啡渍，然后意识到刚才自己有点烦躁过头了。提醒栏里辉一的头像跳啊跳啊，辉二又一次深深地吸进一口气。

天啊——这个人——

他用卫生纸仔细地擦干净了桌子，新的短信又进驻手机，提示音结束过后辉二在安静的房间里听到了心底如同万马奔腾的呐喊声。

这个人——真的是——好·烦·啊！

***  
这一切的开始要追溯到一个星期前，感谢公司临时调整安排，辉二为期一个季度的出差提前进展到了最后一个月。但小别胜新婚的魅力已经被现代科技冲淡了不少，每天的视频通话不见不散。也不知道两人在千篇一律的工作里哪里找来那么多可以津津乐道的话题，连某个同事在刷牙时不小心吹出了一个泡泡都可以前仰后合地笑上很久：  
“哈、是谁？唔…长谷君？”  
“不是他啦。给你提示，没有胡子，脾气很怪，是个冷场王。”  
“那不就是你嘛。”  
“什么鬼啦我才不是冷场王……不对谁的脾气很怪啊！”  
如此种种，不胜枚举。  
在辉二宣布他可以提前回家的那个晚上，辉一在屏幕对面罕见地沉默了下来。那天晚上月亮很明朗，城市臃肿的霓虹喧嚣似乎离他们很远很远。辉二突然觉得在线视屏的画面其实并没有多么清晰，再高级的电脑也不能投影出对方最真实的容颜。  
这么一想辉二觉得内心稍微被捏了一下，那双和自己一模一样的蓝眼睛深邃地望过来，看似不过几厘米的距离，其实却是万水千山。  
就像是面对一面镜子，两个人都下意识地靠近了屏幕一点。莹莹的电子光刺痛了辉二的眼睛。  
“辉二……辉二，——”辉一的呼吸很急，像是急于倾诉什么，又像是溺在水里。辉二很庆幸是他先开口，他的双手在摄像头照不到的角落里不安地绞在一起，辉一的蓝眼睛深处好像有什么在燃烧，他就要说出的后半句话了。

“我发现你的发迹线退后了。”

——哈？！什么？等等你？  
片刻前叫人柔肠百转的氛围顷刻间土崩瓦解，辉一开始向他投掷各种问题。你今天的工作都有什么啊完成了多少啊你面前摆的杯子里是不是咖啡——虽说主动才能做攻君，但这个主动大概属于错误范例。谈话的最后辉一重新直起身体，他把一边的鬓发仔细地别过耳背，衣袖因为抬手而略微滑下，露出了一截手腕。  
“也就是说，”辉一缓慢地开口，把滑下去的衣袖重新拉上去，“你最近天天喝咖啡，熬夜晚睡?”  
——这是一个开始。之后每天，从晚上十点开始，辉一催促他早睡的短信便如雪片般飞来，导致辉二觉得自己的一举一动都处于某种不可思议的监视之中。连每天例行的视频电话也受到了波及，自此，他们达成了某种无言的共识，谁都没有主动发起过视频通话。  
……聊什么，「拜托你早点洗洗睡了」么。

此时此刻此地，辉二手表上的时间又往前走了两分钟。短信提醒音再次响起，删除消息后他很惊奇自己为什么不把辉一拉黑。电脑聊天界面上辉一的留言和短信里的内容大同小异，辉二不自觉地把鼠标放在了「发起视频通话」的选项上，却没有摁下去。  
他突然有点口渴。  
其实，并没有熬夜的习惯……只是，忍不住，和辉一聊天的时候，不知不觉就用了太长的时间。还会在聊天前撒谎说工作已经ok了。所谓的恶性循环大概就是这么一回事儿，偏偏辉二还是个对工作非常认真的人，所以晚睡是避免不了了。  
……他也没觉得晚睡有什么不好，不过每天梳头时落下的头发确实更多了一点。  
不再和辉一视频通话后，工作倒是完得很早。比如今天，辉二早在三个小时前就处理完了工作。到附近的街上散了一圈步，帮一个同事修好了死机的电脑，看了几个不知所谓的综艺节目，最后又不自觉地打开了电脑，在乱七八糟的网页里翻来转去，无意义地消耗着时间。  
总觉得自己好像有所期待……  
10点50分，辉二把隐身状态的聊天软件退出了登陆。关闭手机前辉一最后一条短信进来了：  
>>>from 辉一  
被窝里很暖和，可能是因为用热水泡过脚。我要睡觉了，你也快点，睡了吗？不回消息的话，我就对你说晚安了哦。  
（信息发送时间-10：51pm）  
\--------------------  
在删除键上略作踌躇，这一次辉二移开了拇指。就留一条吧，就一条。  
他离开电脑椅，活动了一下腰身。对面的挂镜映出了他此刻的模样，辉二忍不住多看了几眼，视线在自己的额头周围逗留了几秒。最近确实有一点掉头发，但发迹线退后绝对不能承认。  
算了……出去洗漱吧，辉二慢吞吞地想着，就当看在最后一句话的面子上。

***  
第二天起床开机，昨天没赶上关机末班车的几条短信叮叮叮地开始强调自己的存在感。辉二突然感觉到一丝不妙，没记错的话辉一的手机套餐里每月都有500条免费短信……他倒抽一口凉气，重新倒回被窝。  
再一次打开手机是排队等待早餐的间隙，他把辉一发来的短信依次打开，再逐一删除。

显而易见的矛盾点：源辉二认为这些短信很烦，但却把每一条都看了一遍。

到了最后，辉二忽然发现了一条彩信，想点开时却一不小心按下了错误的红色按钮。啊，删掉了。  
……什么啊。稍微有一点好奇。  
彩信发送的时间是11点03分，会是什么内容呢？应该不会是用语音道晚安的把戏，太小情侣了——但也说不准。照片?出差的头一个月辉一曾经拍下家里房顶的星空发给他，不过被笑过之后就没再继续了。后来辉二还隐约觉得有一些遗憾，其实吧这件事也没有多么幼稚，他还是有一点点好奇家里的夜晚是什么样的。  
大半天他都在自个儿的潜意识里隐约琢磨着这件事，工作很快就处理完了，下午的应酬也早早结束。晚餐时间他兴致阑珊地坐进食堂，忽然发现对面的长谷君用反了筷子。  
噗嗤。  
大概有半秒钟的时间辉二忘记了自己和辉一之间的现状，脑海里下意识地就思索起该如何向辉一转述这个场景。片刻过后，他的心从很高的地方慢慢回落，感觉嘴里咀嚼的饭菜失去了味道。  
其实也不是第一次知道了……有辉一在，这些细枝末节才能值得被细看。向他说起，听他回答，听见他笑，自己也笑。说过什么呀最后都记不起啦，心里反复回放的只有对方的声音。  
他想，辉一也这样觉得吧。  
“源君，你这样就吃完了？吃饱了？”五分钟后，对面的长谷惊讶地望向起身的辉二，见对方扫开贴上脸颊的耳发，不太热情地“嗯”了一声。  
“哦那能把肉挑给我吗。”  
“……嗯。”  
岂止不太热情，这下还带了点戾气。

是怎么一回事啊。回到房间后，辉二放任背脊抵上墙壁，冰凉的感觉透过衣服传来。将熄的天光在地板上被窗棂切成棱角分明的网，他看见自己的影子渐渐沉下。忽地觉得气恼。明明又没有吵架、这样古怪的气氛着实讨厌，但不管做什么来应对都像拳头砸在棉花上——

不过、说起来……自己好像一条短信都没回复过？

他犹豫了一下，把手伸向了外套。

***

「叮——」

就像是被探知了此刻的心情，辉二突然听见了自己的铃声响起。手指触到发烫的机身。天哪500条赠送短信，什么时候才能换个套餐业务……

他想滑开屏锁，却意识到铃声没有停下来的意思。手机在震动，一闪一跳的绿色提示光，辉一的号码。

——是电话？！

***  
辉一把身体的重心一点一点地挪向窗台，手机对面起伏着和缓的嘟嘟声。凉下来的晚风正一点点褪去夕阳的颜色，短发的男子望着天角逐渐沉抑的光线，感觉手里发烫的手机像颗小巧的心脏。

……想听见他的声音，所以就这么做了。

辉一闭上眼，在心里数道。

三、二、一。

***  
按下了接听按钮，一时间，两个人都没说话。辉一的呼吸声仿佛近到耳廓，有点挠痒痒的感觉。  
被人挠痒痒是很想笑的，所以辉二笑了。  
“你最近很罗嗦啊。”他停下来，很普通地说道。  
“好啦，我道歉？——但真的不能晚睡啊超过时间的话会破坏生物钟影响新陈代谢和身体平衡。”  
我以前怎么会觉得和这个人说话会是很让人开心的事啊？啊？  
“偶尔啦，偶尔。”  
“一定不是偶尔。”辉一语气笃定，“我也开始掉头发了。”  
冷静地判断过局势，还是先把话题从头发上岔开好了：“你昨天给我发彩信了？”  
辉一的语气欢欣起来：“啊，那是今天早上的啦。我把梳子拍下来了，你该看到的，我掉了好多头发。”  
又是头发。  
“别推卸责任了。”辉二好笑地用食指的关节敲了敲墙壁，“我昨晚有按时睡。”

时隔一个星期后，终于。上一句回答似乎让辉一安下心来，话题渐渐天南地北起来了。毕业后他们很少再像学生时代一样用手机长谈，平时出行都在一起，偶尔分开还有视频。现在，这种耳朵微微胀痛的感觉竟然唤起了一种荒谬的熟悉感，辉二伸了一个懒腰，在床铺上看见了窗外的月明星稀。  
他把手机搁在枕头边，点开了扩音键，对着天花板说：  
“长谷君今天啊，像上次一样做了傻事。”  
“上次？哪一次。”  
“你猜，提醒是在食堂喔。”  
“……他吃了你DIY的汉堡啦？”  
“不是啦——不、不对！我说的是傻事，是傻事！……每次都要把问题扯到我身上这好玩吗。”

也许是白天的工作积累下太多的疲惫，也许是没时间喝今天的咖啡，也许就不应该早早地躺回被褥，也许只是天太晚了。辉二渐渐困了起来，意识一点点剥落，光线在视野里洇开，朦胧成一些闪烁的遥远光斑。辉一的声音也慢慢低了下去，低成一片海，把辉二环绕在中央。

……这大概会是自己最近睡得最早的一天了吧。

他这么想着，并没有去关掉手机。小小的屏幕微光闪烁，辉一被扩音键放大很多倍的呼吸声沉稳地填入安静的寝室。手机的电流音，窗帘的沙沙声，两道呼吸声逐渐叠合在一起，温暖的黑暗从四面八方拥来。

晚安。

Fin


	5. 【一二】人间半日

※cp向为一二  
※吸血鬼双子设定  
※万圣节返粮

***

使辉二苏醒过来的是棺椁外缓缓下沉的暮色，最后的日光已于灰色的天角溃散。黑夜的时间来临了，遥远的灯光在山下星星点点地亮起，太阳背面的齿轮开始转动，一些生物正在睡去，另一些正在醒来。  
他望着身体上方狭长的棺木，花了几分钟的时间才彻底醒了过来。吸血鬼少年伸出苍白的手臂，他熟练地掰开棺门里的开关，试图像以往成百上千个夜晚一样推门而出。  
轻轻推了一下，没开。——才醒来力气不够?还是太久没摄取新鲜的血液了啊…用力地推了一下，依旧没开。再推，棺门纹丝不动。  
他终于察觉出有一点不对劲了。就在这时，棺木上传来了一阵轻巧的敲打声，有节奏的，不很用力。像手指的关节落在门上，几乎类似于人类敲门的礼仪。  
接下来，隔着厚厚的棺木，辉二听见了自己在全世界最最熟悉的声音传了过来：

“TRICK OR TREAT ?”

***

传奇小说里的深山古堡注定与这对不断搬家的吸血鬼双子无缘，这一次他们的家安置在一所废弃的公寓里。辉二无言地拉开窗帘，看见和自己身材相同的少年正在从地板上爬起来。上一刻辉二在棺椁里一个完美地侧翻，然后毫不意外地听见什么落在地上的闷响。畅通无阻地打开棺门后，他摇着头对孪生哥哥说：  
“我不明白你为什么非趴在门上说话。”顿了顿，看见辉一额角上新鲜的灰，再用冷幽默的口吻补充道，“我选trick。”  
短头发的吸血鬼少年起身后便往辉二手边窗台一坐，轻盈地仿佛没有重量。他的皮肤和辉二同样苍白，星光覆盖之下，并不跳动的青色血管在纤细的脖颈间隐约可见：“你对那句台词没有什么别的想法吗？”  
“……什么?”辉二微微皱住眉头。  
辉一兴致勃勃地荡着双腿：  
“是万圣节呢。今天。”  
——哦，万圣节。  
这个单词唤起了一些模糊而吵闹的回忆，辉二没有去深究：“人类的鬼点子真多。”他也坐上窗棂，“他们把自己穿得奇形怪状，怂恿小孩子缺乏教养地四下乱跑，街上到处都是傻瓜女孩的尖叫声，然后管这个叫节日。”  
辉一抬起一条腿，把在窗台上的姿势从坐换成了骑，这样他就是面对着辉二说话了：  
“所以，还有比这更好的逛街时间吗？以我们素食主义吸血鬼的身份。”  
“……啊？”  
“你啊。”辉一无可奈何地叹了一口气，然后用循循善诱口吻耐心地启发道，“还记得去年的万圣节吗？或者前年？三年前？在巴西那年呢？”  
“我只记得今年的万圣节，你趴在我的棺木上，然后摔了下去。”这个角度不错，辉二伸手擦去辉一额角那片浅浅的灰尘，然后把手往他面前一摊，“然后额头上蹭上了这个。”  
“连被老婆婆们拉去篝火宴会跳土风舞的事也不记得了？”  
“……啊。原来时间离得这么近吗？”  
吸血鬼的生命冗长得望不见尽头，辉二早已学会了对记忆进行取舍，他很少使用诸如“前年”“五年前”这样的字眼，只有“最近”和“很久以前”。他在乎的是学习新的东西，比如研究人类日新月异的交通工具，或者琢磨一下电线插板，这样会使他们在人类社会里的潜行更加安全。而辉一倒是对乱七八糟的流行语和节日更感兴趣，当然还有那些琐碎的回忆片段。  
净是无关痛痒的事情。

但他还是迁就了辉一今天的心血来潮。喝下了储备血袋里微咸的液体，星空下的夜风不比他们的皮肤更寒冷，远街的灯火如流萤般迢迢地闪烁着。很难相信跟老婆婆们跳土风舞只是去年的事……他们如今置身于完全不同的城市里，远处的建筑清冷地反射着星星的光。人类的科技让空间的转移变得如此迅速，古典悲剧的时代结束了。辉一走在前面，哼出的断续的音符滚落在空气，辉二在脑海里模模糊糊地想：为什么这个家伙对这类事情这么热情……原本，相似的日子已经重复了无数无数遍。

***

没有奇形怪状的狂欢者，没有缺乏教养的小孩，没有傻瓜女孩的尖叫声。冷清的街道，眼神奇怪的路人。在辉二审视的目光下，辉一恍然大悟般地哦了一声：  
“啊，这里的人大概不过万圣节。”  
“那我们回去吧。”亏两个人还特地找了个黑披风出来感觉好耻啊……  
“再走走看?”辉一提议。他知道辉二会同意，于是在对方点头默认之前先微笑起来。像是被这个笑烫了一下，辉二稍微别过脸：“…可是披风要先藏起来。”

但万圣节也没有在这所小镇的生活中真正缺席，用辉一学来的新词汇解释应当是“全球化”。置身城市中央的露天广场，辉二随意地任视线四下游弋，身体因为闻到了新鲜血液的温暖香甜的气息而微微绷紧。学生模样的人正在搭建宴会的舞台——他不记得跳舞也是万圣节的日程，但年轻的人们看来是不打算放过这个狂欢的机会了。  
星星的光芒被色彩压抑的南瓜灯冲淡了，远近树梢上交错的彩线仿佛巨大的雁行阵。乐手们正坐在地上为乐器调音，一些妆没画全的鬼怪们从他们旁边穿过，有个吸血鬼打扮的学生还冲他们吹了声口哨。终于一个负责人打扮的人发现了这两个悠荡的闲杂人员，气势很足的小伙子远远地对他们喊道：  
“那边两个——别打扰舞台布置——！先去鬼屋帮忙！”  
辉二正想稍作解释，可辉一先伸手捏住了他的手心。他把头朝辉二一歪，几根细碎的蓝色发丝擦着耳廓滑落，想说的话就这么在辉二喉咙间冻住了。夜空好看地向他们俯身，两个人之间的距离让辉二可以清楚地看见辉一微微反光的尖牙。  
“入乡随俗。”他轻声说，上齿床的尖牙随着每一下咬字而微妙地变换着光源。  
啧，明明就是你自己想玩。  
可接下来辉一也没有放开辉二的手，他稳稳地牵住对方，沿人流走向通往鬼屋后室的甬道。这个动作多少让辉二觉得有些别扭，吸血鬼的手心没有热量，能感受到的唯有仿佛紧扣的力度。这样连接彼此的肢体接触多么笨拙，简直像是人类。  
明明他们是交换过鲜血的骨肉啊。  
…但是，辉二大概不会承认，让自己感到别扭的原因，其实并不止这一个。

***

而鬼屋里发生的一切更像一场闹剧。受惊的女生们尖叫过后反而围拢了上来，声音激动地询问他们的学校班级电话号码。  
很快，事情就发展成了一群眼睛发亮表情羞涩的学妹（以及几个眼睛发亮表情羞涩的学弟）从四面把他们围住，将原本就狭窄的空间堵得水泄不通。温软清甜的血香让辉二感到眩晕，一丝战栗感漫上了他的喉咙。  
又一次，辉一抓住了他的手。但这次的目的性更加强烈。不敢在人类面前施展异能，辉一一边飞快地说着乱七八糟的借口，一边拉着辉二离开了这里。  
他们终于躲进了拐角的隔间，把门反锁好，辉二没好气地用手肘拐了辉一一下：  
“你的主意。”  
辉一没有说话，头发落下的阴影遮住了眼睛。出于强迫症辉二很想把他的额发撩开，但这时墙壁上辉一的黯淡的影子突然动了起来，两个投影叠成了一个，辉二被一个冰冷的拥抱拢在中间。  
辉一的下巴压上了他的一边肩膀，呼吸有些凌乱：  
“我饿了。”  
辉二顿了顿：“家里有储备血袋。”  
“……不想回家。”声音闷闷的。  
“喂，你是小孩子吗。”辉二好笑地揪了揪对方的呆毛，可辉一却把头一偏，突然漫上脖颈的冰冷呼吸让辉二微微一颤。短头发的吸血鬼用一根冰凉的手指轻轻压上他静止的动脉，辉一缓慢地吸了一口气，把接下来的每一个单词都咬得无比清晰：  
“我要treat。”  
“诶，你。”  
叹了一口气，辉二还算干脆扯开领带，任凭辉一的尖牙陷入自己的血管里，体内的血液被抽离的感觉让他感到了一阵熟悉的古怪战栗，仿佛有电流从脑海里擦过。整个过程很快，辉一很快就抬起头，片刻前有些紊乱的呼吸平静下来了，他用舌尖把齿痕边残留的血痕轻轻舔去，像人类的孩子舔去糖霜。  
这时辉二忽然伸手抓住了辉一的手臂。  
还能感觉到自己的耳朵在发烧，辉二不管不顾地把头往辉一的颈窝一埋，觉得声音不像是自己的：  
“…我也饿了。”

***

等到他们重新出现在夜空下之时，叮咚的音乐正在新鲜的空气里粼粼流动，是很澎湃的调子，舞会开始了。  
大概这才是这群年轻人辛苦策划万圣晚会的真实目的吧。鲜花别在男孩的领口，女孩飞舞的裙摆像风里的玫瑰，把领结攥在手里的小伙子结结巴巴地向格格笑的女孩中的某一位发出邀请，还没有卸下妆容的女巫和狼人跳得太过热烈以至于踩到了旁边乐手的鞋子。音乐因此打个了结，但很快又流畅了起来。没人在乎这个插曲，年轻的身体不知疲惫地旋转、摇摆、抱在一起又分开。  
狂欢的漩涡朝他们不断推来这个不眠夜的海潮，间或有高亢的笑声溅起。离着不近不远的距离，还不至于被卷进去。漫长的吸血鬼生命中他们见识了太多这样欢庆，这场看起来多少有点不伦不类。稀疏的星光落在辉二的一侧脸颊，他稍微有一点点出神。  
人类的欢乐是多么轻易啊。因为他们实在太短暂、太脆弱了……他瞧不起这种经不起推敲的廉价快感，却又在这刻感到了一丝微妙的嫉妒。

“——所以，”辉一说，“来跳舞吗？”

星光安静地落在辉一探来的手心，那原本是几百光年前就死去的光芒啊。这是个不太意外的展开，辉二没有说话，只是把手放在辉一的手掌之上。

第三次。他在心里默默数到。

为什么就答应了呢。  
为什么总是在答应呢。  
就好像、他永远都不知道该如何去拒绝这个人。

他们在离舞池不远不近的地方慢慢旋转了起来，空气里逸来的细碎音乐轻飘飘地在他们周围摇晃。几步过后，辉二意识到一个很严肃的问题：  
“为什么是你跳男步?”  
“因为我不会跳女步，”辉一很自然地挽他转过一个圈，然后才接上这句话的后半句，“所以怕踩到你的脚。”  
踩就踩啊明明又不会痛——又一个转圈打断了对话，辉二也就懒得把这句话说出口了。其实对女步同样没有研究的他只在单纯配合辉一的动作，顺便在心里模模糊糊地想着，辉一好像很喜欢装作人类来思考。  
“我们像是在跳广场舞欸。”  
“哈……?”那是什么。  
“某个特殊的舞种，好像只有活了很久的人才会跳。”  
“啊这样。” ——果然，辉一喜欢装作人类来思考。  
他们的舞步完全跟不上音乐的节拍，一举一动都过于舒缓。但依然有看不见的节奏在缓缓引导他们的旋转和摇摆，过于热烈的音乐也冲不乱舞步，两个人的步履始终如一。  
……莫名地，觉得类似的事情似乎一直都在发生。  
他们都不再说话。时间的界线模糊了，世界旋成一片朦胧，渐渐辉二只能看见辉一眼睛里的繁星点点，那对眸子极深的地方隐约有自己的影子。啊。好像，曾经的某天晚上，他们也曾经像这样跳舞，那天辉一把短发松垮垮地扎起来，自己的衬衣把上臂收得过紧，跳起舞来很不方便。后来他们还比赛一般踩起了对方的靴子，笑得岔气——那时的感觉重新漫溯心头，是在哪呢……辉二不记得了，不是非记得不可的事。这个夜晚大概也会被忘记，吸血鬼的生命长到负担不起太多零碎的记忆，但如果他去问辉一，对方一定能够回答他。有时候，辉一对这些小事的在乎总让他感到不可思议。  
但辉二也不是特别想问。  
既然、辉一从来都在自己身边，那些过去的事情，真的非常重要吗？想跳舞的话，说出口就好。他们现在的公寓不太大，但把棺木移开还能腾出一片宽敞的地啊。  
他不需要特地去记住什么，因为那个人一直都在。

直到身旁一阵闪光灯和咔嚓声响起，辉二这才发觉他们已经成为了人群的焦点，他们在这个乱哄哄的夜晚里实在太过惹眼了。乐手调整了音乐，配合他们的脚步。人类血液的香气又一次包围了他们，不过这一次辉二已经不再饥饿。几个刚才才在鬼屋向他们要过电话的女学生（和男学生）正在兴奋地交头接耳，有些人吃吃地笑着，有些人调整着相机的位置。辉一一挑眉毛，两个人飞快地对上眼神。又一个转圈，他们悄无声息地稍微远离了人群一点。  
“倒数三声——”辉一对他耳语，“我们就走吧。”  
为什么要走，又要去哪里，是直接遁形还是像人类般用麻烦的双脚。想问的问题还有很多，但辉二只是回扣住他的手指。这件事，也在以前什么时候发生过吧。他不说话，只是笑微微地，听见辉一说：

“三——”

Fin


	6. 【t2k亲友向】冬与猫物语（坑）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卧槽！这篇！我记得当时在手机上我码到三章了的！为什么不放出来！也不知旧手机上的存档还在不在orz

冬与猫物语1（t2k）

——木村辉一中心同人本《予以千夜星穹》二宣应援文

（然而在本子完售后才写完也是可能的）

※架空背景，辉一中心向  
※拓二辉亲友向，高中生设定  
※披着都市怪谈外衣的家庭剧

第一章 多事之冬

***

实际上，这个世界没有它看起来那么正经。

***

木村辉一呵出团白色的雾气，蓝色的眼睛里落下些零星雪影。岁时将尽，苍穹澈冽，下雪的天气摸约持续一个来月了。少年隔着厚实的手套搓搓手，摇头抖落发梢上雪粒子，把冻红的脑袋往围巾里埋了埋。  
也不知道辉二和拓也走到哪里了。  
家离得远就是不方便。辉二和拓也的家好歹还算是一个方向，木村家却在老城区那头，折衷的碰头方案让双方都免不了多走些路。可今天的雪有些大呢…怕是在路上被拖住了。  
在不安的设想接二连三地浮现以前，所等待的其中一位已经从他背后冒了出来。来人一把抓住他的肩膀，元气十足地把他拉过去。围巾堆在脖子上勒得有点挤，辉一艰难地侧过脸——  
「啪。」  
突如其来的扎人寒意瞬间僵直了少年的背脊，一把蓬松的雪球被来人用力地摁在脸中央。从来没有过被雪球偷袭的经历，辉一静默了三两秒才意识到现在的情况，然后雪粒沙砾般簌簌落下。  
“——哈哈哈哈哈太没有警惕性了！！！”  
熟悉的嗓门很好地说明了前因后果。旋即又一个声音由远到近地加了进来。  
“神原拓也你给我站住！谁许你这么对辉一的！”  
然而声张正义的喝问并没有就此打住，接下来是更加掷地有声的怒吼:  
“我哥的脸本来就比较平你还敢这样！！！”  
Excuse me?  
一声闷响，辉二的声音突然打了一个趔趄。再次开口时同样的句子已经迸发出了另一层含义:  
“神原拓也你给我站住！！！”  
“不对！”始作俑者慌张起来，“捡树棍是犯规的快放下啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

十二月的寒风从他们之间穿过，吞吐着新鲜的雪气横越大地。辉一静静地捉起围巾的下摆，蹭落脸上残余的雪印。抬头时，街旁新的积雪在阳光下白得耀眼，辉二飞动的深色风衣上还残留着雪球的印子，前面的拓也边跑口袋里边漏出窝藏的雪块，画面感和情节感通通一级赞。路人频频回头窃窃私语指指点点，辉一突然有点希望方才的雪能在自己的脸上多糊一会儿。  
……不过，他心情复杂地看了看辉二并重点打量了对方的五官。——不管自己有没有被外人看见，从结果上讲…都没什么区别吧。  
所谓的无差别拖下海，想装做陌生人都做不到。有时候双子设定真叫人捶胸顿足啊。脑袋里有什么东西轻轻地响起一声喀嚓，既然横竖都淌了这浑水。  
——嘛，当然，辉二才说过的，我的脸要平一些啊。

“拓也。辉二。”  
估摸着两人该到闹累的时间了，辉一的招呼声远远飘来:“该去商店了。”  
声音不大，可口吻坚决，被喊到名字的两位几乎喜出望外，强行憋出的苦大仇深表情一秒瓦解。老早就在等着辉一叫停了——灌了一肚子的冷风，背上汗涔涔，这场意义不明追逐战早该打住，可没有台阶下，于是谁都不想先停手。终于。辉二把手里的半截树枝（另外半截在拓也手里）插回雪地，拓也扬手扔掉怀里的雪球，然后两个人同时回过身——  
「嘣。」  
上下文中拟声词的变化暗示了一些只有当事人方能体会的辛酸。迎接他们的是两个径直飞来的结实雪球，直径和着陆位置约等于脸。  
首次雪战大捷，不远处的辉一轻快地拍下手中残存的雪渣，语气极其诚恳:  
“啊啦，现在大家的脸一样平了呢。”

***

“我觉得你扔我的那个雪球好像更大欸。”  
“没有喔。”  
拓也怀疑地看了辉一一眼，对方若有所思地扶着下巴说:  
“想想我们在大街上这么做其实挺不成熟的…”  
“不！趁着我们不注意的时候认认真真捏出了那么厚实的大雪球，大爷超成熟的啊！”  
“看来辉一和你对成熟的定义应该不是同一种。”辉二冷静地指出，“另外，你也可以喊我大爷。”  
“好建议我拒绝。”

距离圣诞节不到四天，这本没什么。距小泉从意大利回到日本不到四天，问题就来了。自打这姑娘出国去念书，他们还是头一回重聚。究竟该送给泉什么礼物做纪念，零恋爱经验的三人在对付女孩子的问题上还是张白纸一张。思来想去只有指望三个臭皮匠能顶一个诸葛亮，虽然能不能顶得上需要存疑，但如果出了岔子，至少不是一个人倒霉。从上个星期开始，他们先后逛遍了大大小小商店，街道边的积雪已经从小堆变成了大堆，而送给女生的礼物依然迟迟没有着落。  
况且…辉一隐约觉得，比起团结就是力量的良性互补，他们仨更接近于轮流扯后腿的恶性循环关系。  
好好地走着路，拓也非要跑到雪深的地方踩几脚，既然不能把他就地活埋那就只能等咯。好好地逛着店，辉二非要对商店不合理的措施评头论足并提出建议若干，既然不能把店主一顿揍那就只能听咯。好好地选着礼物，话题却从小泉适合哪一款变成了你美术课是不是体育老师上的，既然忙于互相拆台的场面过于小学生那就只能提着他们的领子一径走出去赶紧换个人少的地方丢脸咯。  
…谁让自己在审美问题上被直接否决了发言权呢，那就只能和和稀泥当当监护人了嘛。  
类似的日子朝去夕来，辉一偶尔也会对如此闹腾感到苦恼，但却也从没有过真正的厌倦……大概，安静地生活了太久，在他内心的某个角落里，一直隐约地希冀着这样的一份小小拖累。  
猫狗打架，自己就像是饲主。噗。  
——如果辉一能预知到半小时之后自己身上会发生什么，他对这个比喻可能会更谨慎一些。

至于此刻，少年对即将发生的事还浑然不觉。街边五光十色的橱窗装饰出一派节日的氛围，他有些不自觉地沉浸了进去。只要在圣诞节前挑好礼物就可以了吧……用余光扫过一旁的辉二和拓也，稍微地，辉一希望时间能过得慢一点。

***

辉一把围巾紧了紧，拓也和辉二正走在他的旁边，眼下是难得的安静，少年们的脚步声一下重一下浅。拓也走在中间，这样他一旦偏离正确方向就能被人一左一右地拖回来。  
转过主街的时候，拓也远远地指着一条深巷:“那里有家店诶。”  
只有这种边走路边东张西望的人才会留意到这家缩在巷子里的铺子。这和风的小店半合着木制拉门，和巷外的西方式的圣诞装束格格不如。门里撒出些微微颤动的昏黄灯光，映在对面赭灰色的石墙上。它的招牌已经褪色了，看不清名字，只隐约有个“柴山”。爬山虎干瘦的枯藤垂落下来，通体都是雪的痕迹。  
“以前完全没见过诶。”拓也把手枕在脑袋后面，“新店?”  
笼在阴影之下的半个店面斑驳陆离，显出几分年代久远的褪色感，只有门前的积雪由于无人踩踏而亮得刺眼。走到店门前，辉二斜斜地一挑眉毛:  
“要是你家新店长这样，那离倒闭也不远了。”  
拓也不管，他迈开步子，显得很兴奋:“这种巷子里的小店说不定很有特色欸。”  
“有特色的是指顾客的脑子吗？”  
“我妈买衣服就爱往这些地方去。她说好看而且不容易撞衫。”  
这种生活小贴士显然不在辉二和辉一的知识范围以内。在他们各自的家里，被唤作“妈妈”的女人，一个只买中规中举带商标的牌子货，一个鲜少流连于非必要消费品的店门前。辉二不以为然地耸耸肩，但还是跟着走了过去。  
在门口，风颤颤地轻拔垂下的爬山虎，雪沙落在辉一的脚尖前，他仰头一看，爬山虎黑糊糊的细长身影恍然间肖似不详的活物。  
真的要进去吗…  
恍惚之间他已经慢了拓也和辉二半拍，连忙迈开步子跟了上去。爬山虎的活物般的影子给了他一种诡吊的意象，风铃声叮当响起，鼻腔里似乎钻进一阵惹人发痒的异香，但这大概是错觉，转瞬就消失不见了。  
三对不同的足印在雪地里延展开来，最后蜿蜒地消失在店的门口。

——里面没人，货架上空荡荡的，只有些杂七杂八的小玩意儿还零零散散地挂着。发霉的香气从木头里溢出，四下有种旧杂货铺特有的耗子味。拓也试探性地呼唤店主，灰尘呛得他咳嗽。辉二绕过一个货架，一串獠牙耳环引起了他的注意力。辉一踩过咿呀的木地板，想走到里面去。  
就在这个时候，他非常轻地打了一个喷嚏。

只一秒时间停滞。

***

世界在旋转，融化，流动。视角的边缘正在扭曲，声带被扼住，骨骼向内坍塌，这一切都伴随着来自脊髓的无痛抽离感。

***

“快！快！拦住辉一——！他爬到货架上了！不，老天，横梁、横梁，他跳上去了——！！！”

事情发生在一瞬间，辉二也顾不得这句呼喊在不明真相的人听来有多么诡异了。少年手里抓着片刻前还呆在哥哥脖子上围巾，主人的体温还残存在上面。没功夫去留意木质地板上依然凌乱的羽绒服和棉裤，辉二一脚踩了过去，他上前把一头雾水的拓也撞到一边。  
少年深深吸了口气，试图抓回几秒种之前破裂的理智:

“辉一他——！！！变成、变成了—— ”

灰尘震落，最重要的词在他的喉咙里跌跌撞撞，紧张的气氛突然尴尬了起来，辉二艰难地咽了口气，他比划了一下，气若游丝地续上了最后的单词：  
“……猫。”  
语罢，辉二倒抽了一口凉气，仿佛是说完了这句话后才彻底意识到了现在的状况。两个人的肩膀不约而同地抖了一下。然后，他们小心翼翼地、慢慢地把头抬向横梁的方向，动作僵硬得几乎能听见脖子里骨头轻响的声音。  
以慢镜头的速度，灰蒙蒙的横梁一点点出现在视野里。在横梁上，在影子的角落里，比堂中的黄色灯光更加明亮的，一对形状熟悉的眼睛正俯视着他们，眸子幽幽地发着光。深蓝色的。是只猫。  
拓也也倒抽了一口凉气。

***

一时间，空荡荡的店里只能听见不规则的呼吸声此起彼伏，灰尘在鹅黄色的光束下徐徐起落。猫咪的模样很罕见，通体是略显蓬松的深蓝的毛皮，此刻毛绒绒的背脊正因为惊魂未定而绷成了弓形。借着摇晃晃的挂灯，拓也确信自己在猫圆滚滚的小脑袋上看见了一撮微微发翘的呆毛。在和辉一相同的位置。  
可是…真的能确定这是辉一吗？  
也许过了几秒，也许是几分钟，又或者几小时，高处的小猫逐渐冷静了下来。他侧过身子，从高高的横梁上轻巧地一跃而起（辉二轻轻地啊了一声），像是天生知道该怎么做。小生灵以猫科动物特有的优雅不急不徐地在交错的梁木间拾取着路径，最终稳稳地落在了辉二和拓也面前。  
然后打滑摔了一跤。  
“……猫也会跌倒?”  
并没有养猫经验的辉二如是问。深蓝色的猫咪冷静地从地上爬起来，抖抖毛，像没事人一样镇定地舔起了肉乎乎的爪子。这份安之若素似曾相识。辉二弯下腰，用围巾把他包住。  
“不知道，”觉得心里疑惑的石头落了下来，拓也安心地说道，“但辉一会。”

状况变得麻烦了起来。他们没有找到店主，不知道辉一怎么变成了猫咪，更别说变回来的方法了。冬天的暮色来得格外早，酒红色的夕幕转为绛紫，白色的星星漏下穹顶之外的天光，晚来的雪花再一次簌簌地洒落大地。  
辉二用手从下方托住辉一的前爪，挂灯在他们上方摇摇晃晃。他望了一眼渐渐浓郁的夜色：“…得先把今天应付过去。”  
比起变回人类，更紧迫的问题是怎么瞒天过海——“遇见意外事故求助家长”的天真烂漫过去后，对于还没有完全从中二期抽身而出的男生们而言，“不能让家长知道意外事故”才是默认的黄金准则。  
拓也赞同地点点头，对黄金准则很有共鸣。于是他把头转向辉二:“只能这样了。不过啊，我说——”  
拓也突然顿住了，表情写满了震惊与难以置信。辉二张开嘴，还没来得及出声询问，就感觉到手上的重量猝不及防地一空。  
拓也把辉一拎在手里，痛心疾首地高喊:  
“你这特么是逮狗的姿势啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！！”

***

进店时的三对脚印还留在积雪上，而踏出店门的却只有两双。雪已经转小了，细细碎碎地拂在路人肩头，街道两侧的店家纷纷亮起了闪烁的流灯，五光十色的橱窗里可以依稀窥见里面琳琅的场景。一些圣诞树已经提前伫立在店前，充着电的光带游走其间，曳出了一点点节日的味道。  
他们随便地蹲在街边的花台上，远处里霓虹灯渗进少年们的轮廓里。辉二翻着手机里的通信簿，手指因为寒冷而显得笨拙，屏幕的荧光让他的眼睛稍微有些胀痛。——其实他能背下辉一家的座机号码的……男生抿了抿嘴唇，稍微把身体背过去了一点点。  
拓也在旁边打了个气沉丹田的喷嚏，变成猫咪的辉一正趴在他的臂弯里，透过裹住猫咪的厚厚围巾，少年能感觉到有团热乎的生灵正贴着自己的胸口，一起一伏。一阵萧瑟的冬风贴着地面横扫而来，他下意识地猫咪抱紧了一点，觉得暖和了些。  
“不要丧气啊，变成猫也没什么不好。”拓也发表着疑似安慰的话语，“还可以让别人得狂犬病，帅得不行好吗！”

接通电话的那一刻，辉二觉得喉咙里有点干涩。他比先前任何一个时刻都更清晰地意识到辉一的在场。周围突然安静了下来，拓也为什么不嚷嚷了，鸣笛的汽车都去了哪里。远处有一家三口在笑，父亲把女儿举上肩膀。辉二下意识地注视着街光下来去的行人，少年咳嗽了一两声，对着电话那头的生母——木村朋子——有些困难、却很清晰地开口唤道:

“阿姨。”


	7. 【二一】庇护所

※辉二x辉一

※不太明显的cp向

※日常向短篇

外面在下雨。新落成的摩天高楼的隔音措施很好，来往的购物者抬眼看去，只见霾色的铅云撒满天角，豪雨叩击的声音被不着痕地消去。密集的雨点刺入周末下午四五点的城市地面，像充满力量的默片。

啊……糟糕了呢。

前一秒走出地下一楼里的食品区，后一秒辉二的短信就到了。辉一这才意识到外面倾注着气势正盛的瓢泼大雨，一楼大厅靠门的地方已经挤满了避雨的人群。他挑了挑眉毛，手里还拿着一袋薄薄的海鲜佐料，这是他找了几家超市才挑到的最佳的品牌。

辉一不喜欢吃海味的东西，辉二喜欢吃海味的东西，所以辉一对烹制海鲜也有了可观的研究。这周辉二被boss提拔了，这是特意为他准备的犒劳大餐的最后一环。本想在今天晚些时候给他一个惊喜的，但这雨看起来一时间消停不了。

徘徊了一会儿，比犒劳大餐更紧急的事出现了。一个危险的化学公式：辉一不能按时赶回家+晚餐时间到了+辉二饿了=砰砰砰轰隆隆——  
其实没有那么夸张的，但辉二的出厂设置委实和锅碗瓢盆不相兼容，方便面都能煮糊。小泉曾调侃过，辉二生来就是要享福的，说话时女孩眉眼弯弯，眼神却是落在辉一身上，末了还悠悠然地叹了口气，说现充生活真好啊。

哪里来的词，听着真奇怪。

看了看表，通常的饭点正从分针向辉一慢慢逼近。回了短信，没过几分钟辉二的电话就打了进来，辉一先听见了电话那头弹雨般噼里啪啦的雨声，于是在辉二说话前便先开了口:“你没关窗户?”  
雨声小了一点。辉二说：“咳。”  
“……你饿了吗?”辉一抬了眼，外面没有出租车，行人早作鸟兽散。

“你在哪，辉一?”直接跳过了这个看不出思维轨迹的无厘头问题，辉二少有地严厉起来，“电话也打不通，短信也不回，外面雨这么大！有好几个街道都堵上了。”  
“我在那家新开的超市里，刚刚在地下区，大概信号不好。这里吃的东西挺全的不小心逛久了。”  
辉二在电话那头长长一口吸气:“夏天出门不带伞，还在迷信天气预报吗？真是的。出门了也告诉我你去哪儿啊，想出来找你可又怕你回来了家里没人—— ”

辉一站在一楼，看着晦暗的天光。没人给辉二做晚饭，要是饿了该怎么办？这个天哪里有外卖，家附近也没什么合适的馆子…脑子里盘旋着这些念头，他一心二用地应着腔：“好啦好啦，我错了我错了。你饿不饿?想吃什么，下次做给你。”

所谓的“两个人同时在说两件事偏偏还聊得很认真.flv”，大概就是这种情况。辉二一口叹气，辉一猜他大概正有些烦躁地揉着头发，这类不稳重的小动作他只在家里才会做。辉一微笑着，却冷不防地听见了一句：

“雨这么大……我很着急啊。”

——万一你走在半路遇到雨了怎么办，万一你被困在路上怎么办，万一你淋重了雨怎么办，万一你碰到了下水道的暗渠怎么办，万一你需要有人帮你、可是我不在怎么办。有那么那么多个万一在，怎么叫人不着急。

……而你三句话不离吃吃吃，啧，什么出息。

不过辉一对这句话倒没有多作思索，只当作一句责备给收下了。想来小泉还调侃过，辉二你的傲娇该让谁来克哟，说话时女孩眉眼弯弯，还没等眼神落在辉一身上，潜在当事人便先困惑地皱了一下眉：我觉得辉二挺坦率的啊……语毕，这回女生没有悠悠然地叹气，金色的脑袋一下子撞上了桌子：啊啊啊这种模式的现充都去爆炸吧！  
所以说现充到底是什么意思?！

又被电话那头的数落了几句，然后听起辉二说上了别的话题。一个屋檐下生活，真不知为什么还有这么多话能津津乐道。在窗边坐下，背抵着鸽灰色的天，些许天光从乌云的缝隙间撒下，擦出一些影子。辉一把手机从左耳移到右耳，把海鲜佐料从右手换到左手，心里明白辉二是怕他一个人在超市等雨停等得太过无聊，有一些淡淡的开心。  
“先挂了电话吧？”但辉一还是打断了他，“不然容易饿。”  
“……拜托了你的思维能转移一下吗？！”音量陡然拔高了，辉一适时地把手机拿远了一点。等再把手机贴回耳朵，他听见辉二的声音突然虚了下来:  
“不过确实有一点饿啦……只是一点。”

原计划的海鲜大餐随着这通暴雨宣告延期，但还是不想透露这个秘密啊。辉一站起身:

“我告诉你步骤，你自己来做……可以吗?”

\----------

“妈妈你看那个大哥哥打了好久的电话欸。”  
“哦。”  
“妈妈你看那个大哥哥好着急在用头撞玻璃诶～”  
“哦。”  
“妈妈你看那个大哥哥表情好感动快哭出来了诶！”  
“哦。”  
“妈妈你看那个大哥哥——”  
“好了我们走——雨小了伞拿好爸爸来接我们。”  
\-----------

“不要动冷藏的那一层。”可不能让你发现我准备的海鲜啊，“看到第二层了吗？里面有些菜。”  
悉窣的声音传来，辉二的声音传来：“有别的吗？太少了。”  
“喔?”辉一有些意外，“刚刚谁说自己只有一点饿呢？”  
“傻啊你。”辉二漫不经心地说，“难道你不吃?”

噗，还会被这个给感动到，真没用呢木村辉一。

全程太过投入，以至于他完全没有留意到一旁眼神奇怪的路人母女。等到把一切交待清楚，确认那头的辉二披荆斩棘地把食材都在锅里放好了，辉一才终于如释重负地按上红色的结束键。他把发热的手机按上冰冷的玻璃上，希望它能快一点散热。  
雨开始收小了，笼罩天地的白色水汽在渐次散去，街上流动出零星的车影。乌云浅了些，但天色还是沉的，大概因为现在的时间确实晚了。一些带了雨具的人大胆地迈出门去，一些车停在门口，一些路灯亮起。大楼不再是孤岛，人烟开始流回水声中的世界。

好想回家啊……

这个时候，他才突然意识到自己的胃里传来了确凿的空落落的饥饿感。辉二说的对，他确实不该忘带雨具的。  
到地下区买些熟食?但那通以小时为单位的电话消耗了他的元气。不想动。偶尔像这样懒一下也没关系吧。  
买把伞冲回去?可这里的伞真不便宜。童年的节俭习惯长再大都丢不开。对于这一点，对荷包的限制放得宽松的辉二偶尔会调侃他，但没有真正去试图改造他。辉一觉得这样很好，既然能够互补，于是也就不想特地地去接受另一种消费观。他们像两块拼图，在生活上有自己的边角，但恰好能拼在一起，不多不少，刚刚合适。

于是辉一就这样站在窗边，一只手把手机摁在玻璃上。他一动不动地站着，想以前的事，看着天光一点点地熄灭下去，玻璃上渐渐浮现出自己的和往来路人的倒影。  
他看着玻璃上自己的面孔，玻璃窗那端的蓝眼睛也看着他。思绪继续蔓延，时间潺潺向东。 他发觉自己此刻的神情带着倦怠的温柔，是因为刚才想到了什么有趣的事吗。

一切都发生在突然之间。镜子里的蓝眼睛使劲地眨了一下，“倒影”咧开嘴，隔着无法传递声音的玻璃，对他笑了。

“……辉二?！”

是辉二。他一声不响地出现在暮色里，面对面地站在玻璃的对面。朦胧的华灯和流动的车光让他们的影子叠成了同一个，他用同一只手撑着一把伞拿着一把伞，另一只手放在玻璃上辉一抵着手机的位置。几乎是对称的动作，一模一样。

辉一看见他用口型说，我都站了好久啦。

这才如梦初醒，连忙把手里的海鲜佐料往后藏。欸但这大概已经晚了吧……辉二扑哧地笑了，但大概不是在笑海鲜佐料。他敲了敲窗，用口型说:

你出来，或者我来找你。

说完后，辉二把叩窗的五指舒展开来，不经意地压在玻璃的对面。辉一伸出手，看着自己的手指的倒影隔着玻璃漫上了辉二的，一寸不差地刚好重叠。  
他轻轻笑了，用口型说:我们一起。

街道在渐隐的雨声里重新浮现出来，月亮浅淡的轮廓影绰地出现在树梢，很入诗。台下积水里也盛着一个朦胧的月。走到门口，在室内呆久了的辉一深深吸了一口空气，闻到了泥土的湿润腥气。  
水里的月亮碎成一片波光，辉二站在了台阶下面，他穿着雨靴，细雨顺伞沿往下。这个时候的人已经不多了，他们构成了一高一低的仰角。辉一看见他翘起来的额发上带着雨点，和他的眼睛一样亮晶晶。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“我可不想一个人吃饭。”辉二耸耸肩膀，然后他微笑起来——那种没有理由的微笑——说，“难得的周六啊……想要一起。”  
辉一突然有点不太能说出话。辉二向辉一伸出手，大概是怕他踩滑（对于辉二还惦记这这种可能性，辉一有点想哭）。夜色像蝉翼一般覆上他们的肩膀。已经有一些星星了。台阶上的辉一低下头，月光落在辉二的手心。  
“回家了。”辉二说。

辉一没有去拉辉二的手，因为他突然伸出双臂，从台阶上轻轻一跳。就这样拥抱了过去。  
这个的发展让辉二有点怔神，但也并不感到意外。伞柄很硌人啊——所以他干脆地扔掉手里的空伞。然后扬手抛出了正为自己挡雨的那把，水花溅起，涟漪荡开，雨同时落在两个人的身上，他顺势就接过了辉一的这个拥抱，雨从他们的发丝一路淌落，从面颊向领口顺流而下，然后细细的雨帘将他们的轮廓包裹其中。

雨很细密，车灯很嘈杂，月亮很圆，他们的拥抱很简单，心脏的跳动好平稳。

“怎么这么突然啦。”来往的行人不时看向他们的方向，过了一会，辉二微微侧过头，将嘴巴放在辉一的耳畔边说。  
“有点高兴。”辉一轻声回答。他停了一下，又说：“还有就是…突然想抱抱你。”  
辉二耳朵的微微红了，这个人……突然之间，辉一的吐息也到了他的耳廓，他微微一僵，听见：“你呢？干嘛把两把伞都扔了。”  
“……因为我也想抱抱你。”  
把头不管不顾地往下一埋，结果自己也说出了这样的话啊。他知道周围有零星的行人在用好奇的眼神打量着他们，叫人害羞，不好意思得要命，但是也……有一点淡淡的骄傲。  
这一定是世界上最最暖和的体温吧。伴随着我们，从母亲温暖的身体里到这个寒风凛冽的世界。  
他感觉辉一拍了他一下，轻轻一推：“行了，走吧，别感冒了。”  
“……”辉二不说话，把下巴压在辉一的肩头，“…就一会儿。”  
再一会儿……就好。

把伞从水洼里捡起，整个伞骨都在淌水。有一把伞太湿了，辉二挑了挑眉毛：“看来只能挤一把了啊……别这么看我！不是故意扔在水多的地方啦！”  
他们湿漉漉地凑在一把湿漉漉的伞下，头发贴在一起。树梢后的月亮明亮了一些，肚子里的饿劲儿过去了，仰头时，天空向他们俯身，夜幕从四面八方地涌来，叫人微微有一点喝醉的感觉。  
啊，那句诗是怎么来着……?月到柳梢头呀，人约黄昏后。  
这么想着，辉一突然听见一边的辉二笑了出来。不会也想到了同样的事吧——他转过头，恰好辉二也看了过来。  
辉二一瞬间有些像被老师勘破了小动作的小学生。用咳嗽掩饰过去，他问他：“你手里那个袋子是什么？”  
辉一顺手把海鲜佐料扔到一旁的垃圾筒：“秘密。”  
“什么嘛……”  
看见辉二撇嘴的动作，辉一几乎笑出声来。偶尔做一点浪费的事，感觉还不坏。  
嘛，只可惜，原本的犒劳大餐，看来要变成黑暗料理的盛宴了。

雨逐渐消停了，但他们还是挤在一把伞下，垂下的手自然而然地拉在了一起。这个拱顶的小型庇护所把他们一齐拢在了圆形的影子里，像是一个小小的结界魔法，隔开了伞里和伞外的世界。

在伞里，辉二突然说：“你记得，我这周被boss提拔了吧？”  
熹微的月华流转着，说到这儿辉二抓了抓头发，这是他在家才有的小动作，但没有路灯的夜色和伞的结界好像打破了一些东西，他把话接了下去：  
“嘛，你一直也辛苦了……其实我本来想，今天一起出去吃一顿什么的。也犒劳一下你啦。”  
“所以一挂电话我就来找你了。可是，你看，现在我们都淋透了。”  
“所以，今天就先凑合一把吧。可我很认真地试过了！并没有看上去那么不同寻常……”

辉一闭上眼睛，去听他的声音。能有多少人知道，向来惜字如金的源辉二也有这样的时候。他有一点想笑，于是就笑了。他发觉自己其实一点也不意外，但心里的声音好像一齐安静了下来。  
“在家里看到了现场不要吃惊喔。”辉二严肃地说，“不会食物中毒！虽然……了一点，嗯。”  
别把最重要的部分用‘……’代过啊。想这样调侃，但辉一突然觉得自己已经开始泛困了，今天在外面东奔西走了一整天啊——于是他没有说话，只是把和辉二拉着的手握紧了一点，感觉对方犹豫地加大了力度，回握了过来。  
“什么都好。”辉一把身体的重心一点点倾斜到辉二的方向，含糊地说，“回家吧。”  
回家吧。我的家，你的家，我们的家。黑暗料理其实也没有那么吓人，至少能换上干干爽爽的衣服，一起挤在沙发。客厅的灯亮着，其他房间的灯关着。你不习惯我这样省电的旧习，但最后还是由着我。我也由着你开着音响让家里充满摇滚的节奏，虽然比较之下还是更喜欢你心血来潮时突然弹起的吉他。  
“嗯。”辉二把伞抬高了一点，“走吧。”

这个夏末最后的一场暴雨结束了，它持续了几个小时，扰乱了一些人的生活，但也没做出什么真正的坏事。积水的街区很快被疏通了，时值周六，上班族和学生党也没蒙受什么损失。它让附近的商铺小赚了一笔，甚至还疏导了两场无意中撞了时间的犒劳宴——唯一的问题是，有一位当事人在换下湿漉漉的衣服后，放着一桌品相诡异的饭菜，不管不顾地倒在床上，就这么睡着了。  
辉二想去摇摇辉一的肩膀，淋过雨你至少得洗个澡吧……但看见对方的呼吸平稳倦怠，他终于缩回了手，不太忍心。

……不管了，我也困。

拉过被子盖在两个人身上，辉二也缩进了被窝。菜还没收拾，嗯，暂时就这么着吧。啊，客厅里的灯好像没关……诶不是很好吗还可以把蚊子引过去。反正在明天辉一起床前把灯拉上就好，嘘。

他闭上了眼，侧向辉一的方向，随之进入梦乡。

Fin


	8. 【拓一拓】秋往冬驻

秋往冬驻

…又名《关于其中一位男主角在此期间只更换过两次服装配色的这件事》

※木村辉一吧首届吧刊参文  
※架空大学设定  
※拓一拓无差，雷cp者务必绕行  
※略傻白，慎

（一）

拓也才接下大学校园里豆浆店兼职的前两个星期，成天都过得兵荒马乱。

五点半就得站在前台伺候那些起得比谁都早的非人哉学霸，六点要给店主那只胖成球形的肥猫投喂令它长得更像球形的食料，六点半大一学生做早操的背景音乐在整个校园里震耳欲聋，拓也只能眯缝着眼睛去读顾客的唇语。最糟糕的是店里读卡机坏了，刷不了饭卡只能收现金。该死的店主非让一杯豆浆收一毛六，花花绿绿的毛钱数得人头昏脑胀，拓也觉得自己上一次这样和数字打交道还是小学时一个被数学老师留在办公室的傍晚。

所以，当一笔整齐得不用让他翻箱倒柜数零钱的钞票出现在时，拓也眼前一亮，内心涕泪横流喜不自胜。

“一碗豆浆，三个包子。”说话的男生和他个子差不多高，看起来很和气。他一头深蓝的短发打理得叫人看着舒服，可穿衣搭配是不可思异的红配绿。

人无完人嘛。拓也给红配绿君打得豆浆满得都快溢出来了。

第二天该死的读卡机依旧用不了。红配绿君又在和昨天差不多的时间点拿着合适的零钱来了，这次拓也留意到他的眼睛也是蓝色，有点像在记录频道里见过的夜晚的海，深邃而宁静。嘛，反正，对于这个特地拿出整齐零钱的人，拓也不想吝惜溢美之辞。

依旧是满到溢出来的一杯豆浆（以及三个正常的包子），红配绿君接了过去，像昨天一样对他习惯性地道了一声谢。

第三天事情依旧没有什么新意，不过这次红配绿君接过豆浆时，稍微打量了一下杯口:

“这几天你给我打的豆浆好像挺多呀…不怕老板生气?”

“哦，他啊。”拓也大大咧咧地把手叉在腰上，听见自己的声音非常豪爽，“他要是生气，我就不喂那只胖猫。”

夸张地朝角落一挥手杆，蓝眼睛男生噗地笑出声来，手里的豆浆撒出来了一点点。感觉自己讲了个不错的笑话，拓也心里腾起一阵莫名的自豪感。这天，一直到工作时间结束，拓也都充满了干劲。临走前多喂了那只胖猫一点饲料，还亲切地拍了拍它快滴出油的脑袋，当然出门时没忘把手蹭着墙壁擦了擦。

第四天，这天是星期五。在找零地狱里挣扎的拓也已经有点盼着红配绿君登场了。但越是盼他他越是不来，该收早摊了，拓也莫名地感到有点泄气。当然，该喂的猫还是得照喂不误。

秋天的长风带着松脆的叶香，他从林荫道拐去足球场，记起今天化学院和医科院有一场比赛，赢的队伍可以向安排在期中的校级决赛会再进一步。当然这和拓也关系不大，他所在的体院已经把年年拿一等奖当作日常行程了。

今天的天气意外地烫手，现在阳光正烈，贴着地面的空气几近沸腾，动一下就淌汗。周围的女生都拣着树荫走，拓也迈着腿走在太阳地下，享受着夏天最后的回光返照。

所谓一事不顺事事休。他到场子的时候外围的人群已经开始散去，比赛结束了。拓也在大门口杵了一会儿，感到有些无趣。不想白跑一趟，拓也打量着，看上去是化学院输了，可以去亲切地嘲笑一下和自己关系还不错的守门员柴山纯平。

他抬手揉了一把头发，汗水臜在毛躁的栗子色头毛里，湿哒哒的。

……算了，还是先去水龙头那里冲把脸吧。

水龙头里刚涌出的自来水都是温热的，过了一会儿才凉下来。几乎就像是夏天。凉水拍在脸上的感觉着实太棒了，拓也整个人都重新畅快起来。他抬起头，湿漉漉的视野里镜子映着他湿漉漉的脸。

但镜子里映出的人不止他一个。他的背后站着一穿着个医科院球服的男生，拓也的视线像是被无形的线牵引着，不受控制地朝镜子里盯了过去。男生的头发是深色的蓝，视线低垂到一边，正拉起球服的领口的布料擦拭着淌到脸颊的汗珠。

咦，这个人、不就是…?

听见拍水声停了，男生抬起视线。在并不十分干净的仪表镜里，两人的眼神就这么无遮无拦地对上了。拓也没有防备，直直就看进了那双的蓝眼睛里面。

“…嗨?”拓也犹豫地开口了。他没有回头，维持着两人在镜子里对上的视线，还对着在镜子里另一位的倒影挥挥手。……在旁人看来肯定有点傻气。

今天没有穿红配绿的红配绿君眨巴了一下眼睛，然后记起来了:“你是…在豆浆店值班的那一位?”

“嗯，我是神原拓也。”话窜出了口，想拦下这句莫名其妙的自我介绍已经迟了。拓也急忙补救了一句，试图显得更自然一些:“我也是足球队的，体院。”

今天并没有红配绿的红配绿君点点头:“体院…这次联赛还不知道我们队伍最后能不能对上你们。有运气的话我们还能在球场见。”

“没那么吓人啦，我看你们今天赢得很顺利吧？”

“啊拉，主要是因为化学院的主力上周训练扭伤了脚……”

对话就这样顺利地进行了下去，就像手上这只水龙头，一旦拎开就以不急不徐的节奏安然而连贯地出着水。没有滞涩感。拓也眨了一下眼睛，感觉到了一些不可思议。

“快点——喂——”远处有吆喝声打断了他们，医科院的队员在招呼红配绿君，“去小吃街啦——”

想起自己还霸着水龙头的位置，拓也忙闪到一边，等红配绿君飞快拧开龙头冲了把脸。拓也没有动，一时也不知道自己在等什么，但又觉得就这么走开会有一点干巴巴的怪异。

他咳嗽了一声，终于决定转身离开。想回头告别的时候正看见对方从水台边仰起头，深蓝的发梢溅起水花，被阳光映得透亮的一两滴水渍正从他的颧骨勾勒到唇角。

这次两个人的眼神又一次碰上了，拓也还没来得及感到尴尬或者不安或者其他什么见鬼的情绪，就先看见那个人的深蓝色的眼睛里沁出了舒然笑意，他微笑着:

“好像忘记自我介绍了…我叫木村辉一。”

（二）

周末的时候辉一又在同一时刻到店里来了。这时候店里人不多，他们站着聊了一会儿天。辉一不算很爱说话的人，但好在随和，让拓也不用绞尽脑汁去找什么话题。和他聊天意外地叫人愉快，说什么倒是次要了。

下一个顾客凑过来时拓也感到一阵遗憾。辉一喝着豆浆走出店门，门帘是陈旧的绿色，拉开时阳光透进来了一点，拓也看见他回转过半个身子，衬着门帘后的隐约可见的秋日长空，朝自己挥挥手。阳光从他抬起的手臂到胳肢到腰线都渡上了一层影子，形成了一个非常柔和的弧。

拓也突然有点口干。

他很快不再记得自己和辉一都聊过些什么，可唯独过忘不了影子顺着抬起的手肘所描画出的那道弧线。那起伏非常柔和，好看极了。

人少的时候他们会聊几句，人多的时候他们便只匆匆交换一个眼神。天气好的时候辉一的眸子湛蓝蓝的，里面像是栖居着阳光，又像是有隐秘的漩涡。

有一天辉一接过豆浆的时候有点遗憾地对他摇摇头:“我们队输了，差一个球…决赛加油吧，球赛上见不成了。”

“怎么见不成，你可以来给我加油啊。”拓也咧咧嘴，笑得很爽朗。他知道辉一拒绝不了这样的笑容，于是探过柜台安慰性地轻锤了一下对方的后背。辉一的愣神稍纵即逝，他想说体院的实力哪里还需要有人加油，但最终说出口的却是一句:“好啊。”

所以，真到了决赛那天，拓也的眼神几番往观众席下逡巡，有队友看过来时又马上心虚地缩回目光。

可一直到进场，他都没有看见那身熟悉的红配绿和蓝脑袋。

啊，当时豆浆店那么吵，自己随口说，对方随口答，可怎么就认真了呢，什么时候就认真了呢。……其实也没有真的较真，只是心里有点小小的期待。只是，也许——

那天的天气不大好，像是印证了拓也的心情。起初还有些白凄凄的日光，后来乌云便自天边泼墨般挥洒过来，还带着些低气压的沉闷。这低气压自然是感染了体院的人们，于是他们三下五除二地让对方输得丢盔弃甲。主办方看了看头顶马上能拧出雨的乌云，就挥了挥手，表示颁奖另择日程。

拓也跟着队员踢踢踏踏地走回更衣间，早点换了衣服回宿舍吧，还好体院的寝室离球场并不很远。他打个个哈欠，模糊地想起自己似乎没有带伞。

待副队长突然推开门时，拓也刚把汗津津的球衣撩起了一半。正露出了腹部结实健康的小麦色皮肤，平时塞在宽松衣裤里的匀称体形也显了出来。

“队长，有人找。”

同为爷们儿的副队长显然毫不顾忌更衣室里一群正在换衣服的男生们，拓也也保持这衣服撩一半的动作毫不顾忌地看回去。他神定气闲，直到看见一个熟悉的脑袋，从副队的一边肩膀上冒了出来。

“原来你是队长啊，拓也。”辉一说。

——等等等WTF现在是什什什么情况!

拓也当场僵住了。他一动不动地杵在原地，突然无比清晰地闻见了飘荡在更衣间里的汗味儿。

不不不对啊我是体院生飙什么WTF啊上次的英语小测我是完美地过了倒是长岛那傻瓜非要带小抄被结果发现了被狠狠罚了一次检讨没有上报算他运气好教导处的老头子脾气可怪了上次学长他——

我·到·底·在·干·什·么。

逼拓也回过神来的是视野里的辉一从远处湛蓝蓝的一小撮变成了近处红加绿的一长条。他毫不介意地穿过左右脱着衣服的男生，走近，掂着下巴上上下下地打量了拓也一下，然后用食指的指节敲了敲拓也的腹肌，坦然地夸奖道:

“锻炼得很不错啊。”

轰——

脑袋里裂开了一片空白。他稀里糊涂地听着辉一在一旁说什么下午突然被导员叫去了所以来迟了真抱歉和球赛他只看到后半段拓也那个射门精彩极了之类的balala，直到胳膊肘因为僵了太久而传来了一阵酸痛，拓也才意识到自己一直维持着球衣撩一半的pose。于是急忙把衣服拉下去。

哦凑正确的动作应该是把这件汗透的球衣从头顶扔出去啊！你不是要换衣服吗神原拓也！

旁边几个队员已经施施然地把衣服换好了，拓也看在眼里突然如梦初醒，对了我有的他也有我这是在害羞什么啊看一眼敲一下谁都不会长眼疮少块肉……

——“队长，外面要下雨了，我们先走了哦。你带伞了吗？”

还没等拓也回一句给我留把伞，辉一先说话了:

“我带了。”

雨还没落下来，拓也就先听到了来自脑海的一声惊雷。余音滚滚。

（三）

折腾好了衣服，外面已是风雨欲来前的黑云压阵。

“你的寝室哪栋?”辉一先一步走到外面，声音被风吹得散成一片，拓也凭着在豆浆店练出的读唇语技能勉强领会了他的意思:

“顺路送我一程就ok啦，我可以用跑的。”这家伙牙齿刷得蛮干净啊，离的远时，可以看见糯糯的白。平时也感觉他比大多数男生整洁，但为什么偏对红配绿那么执着噗。

辉一在嘴前竖起一只食指:“我有伞。真要下雨了，队长只能流着鼻涕接过联赛奖杯了。”

“你非要送我，那就走吧。”本来也不是在认真拒绝，拓也摊摊手又打了个响指。一些大颗的雨点已经结结实实地砸了下来，辉一迎着风撑开伞，蓝色的伞面带着逆风嘭地绽开在灰蒙蒙的天幕下，伞上流线形图案充满着力量感，破碎的雨珠被有力地四散弹开。

这柄伞比拓也想象中的要大，他既高兴又失望地凑了过去。辉一转了转伞柄，把两个人都罩在下面。

“这把伞的设计真酷。”

“啊…我弟弟挑给我的。”

拓也毫不意外地点点头。

风推着大雨阵阵从前方袭来，怒号着推近，给人一种跋涉在在枪林弹雨里的错觉。下台阶时辉一脚下打了滑，还好在跌倒前被拓也捞起一边胳膊。

“小心，听说上学期有人从楼梯上摔进校医院，躺了俩星期。”

“哦…”辉一草草地应着声。走出了球场，过了一会儿他才开口:

“其实那个人就是我。”

拓也的嘴角抽搐了一下。能踢出好球的脚也能从楼梯上踩空，这个世界果真是复杂而辩证的啊——嘛，不过，稀奇古怪的事放在辉一身上，也不再显得稀奇古怪了。

这个想法要是叫辉一知道了，他大概不会很认同。这么想着拓也忍不住笑了起来。耳朵里灌满了水声，像是世界被倒扣进了水里。依稀地意识到，和辉一在一起时自己老是在笑，心里也在抱怨表情太傻气，但就是忍不了啊。大声的笑，咧开嘴角的笑，偷偷的笑，微笑。也许笑是会传染的，但他真的非常、非常地开心。

一路上的行道树都朝一个方向歪着腰杆，雨点砸在身上还有点疼。但自上午就沉沉的低气压也在漫天泼洒的雨点和摧枯拉朽的狂风中被淋漓尽致地撕裂开来，在伞下狂奔让拓也感到爽彻心扉的释放感，余光里，辉一的眼睛明亮如水洗。辉一很少像这样在雨下狂奔，他的喘气有点急，衣服被雨打湿，贴在皮肤上滴嗒嗒地沉。这种感觉对习惯于整洁的人而言确实不太舒服，但是，意外地，他不觉得讨厌。

宿舍离球场并不远，但仗着辉一不知道路，拓也指了条弯弯绕绕的远道。

风大了起来，一个人撑伞免不了掌不好平衡，辉一难免有一点踉跄。于是拓也也凑上前去，他两只手和辉一的两只手一起抓着伞柄。有点像小时候和信也玩角色扮演时两个人一起抓着树枝的姿势。

空间骤然缩小，距离猛地拉近，呼吸声大过雨声，拓也心里一紧。这下，两个人的肩骨不时撞在一起，骨节相硌的感觉倒也不痛。 

倒像挠痒痒。

风穿过雨穿过，跑过的风景变成模糊的色块狂放地涂抹在视野末端，像斗折蛇行的斑斓的流动的彩带。想大笑，想跑得更快，想跌跤，想更重地撞在一起。想雨再大一些、再大一些——想看见撕裂穹苍的闪电，想听见撼动世界的雷声。

——真希望就一直这么跑下去，跑下去，跑下去，看不见尽头，在风声与雨声的轰鸣里，把时间和世界统统抛在后面。

当然，真要一直跑下去，拓也绕远路的小算盘也基本玩脱了。见好就收，即时拐回正确方向，绕校园一圈这种铁定露馅的事儿还是不要贸然尝试的好。

熟悉的寝室门闯入视野，这才感觉到自己浑身湿得透透了。他不太敢去看辉一，只是盯着对方绿色的衣领说话。有点心虚地邀请辉一进去坐坐，脑海里却出现了自己前几天换下来还没洗过的袜子。

雨点非常识趣地或者好死不死地在这时稀拉起来。辉一看了看鸽灰色的天，反常地一时没有动作。他好像若有所思，拓也也跟着安静了下来，过了几个世纪或者几秒钟，才听见辉一的声音:

“趁雨小，我先回去吧。”

脱口而出:“我送你。”

咦咦咦咦咦这话是我说的吗我是说话的人吗我是这么说话的吗我说了什么我是谁谁是我——

辉一噗地笑了起来，抬头时眼睛停在拓也头顶一缕逆着地心引力的头发上:“那我还得再把你送回来，没完没了了。”

……可那也不赖嘛。

但拓也还是站在楼下看着辉一远去。直到辉一背过去走远了，他才放任自己刚才每每蜻蜓点水的眼神笔直地落在对方的身上。从背影来看，辉一只是一个穿着墨绿外套的正常品味少年。可以被划入高个子，身形匀称，在风雨激烈的平地上走得稳当。他见他一点点地变小，远去。

直到绿外套消失在视野里，拓也依然在原地站了一会儿。

（四）

他们对彼此都比以前客气了一点，却说不上来原因。辉一还是会在老时间来到豆浆店，拓也还是给他打上满满的豆浆。时间如细水，流过辉一也流过拓也。深秋里尽染的群山在北风呼啸中换上银装，开始下雪了。

拓也的打工生涯也眼看着要到期，他开始有了一点说不清道不明的慌，在心里纠纠葛葛。豆浆店在的秋冬换季时小小地翻修了一下，店面扩大了，多出了几列座位。那个暴雨天之后，除了非常少有的几次偶遇，他只有在店里的柜台前才能见着辉一，不然呢？他们确实缺乏其他交集的契机。

这么一想，心里就更——

他咬咬嘴唇，试图打住一些连自己都不太能看清的念头。

圣诞节前夕，他被指示着把一棵花里胡哨的圣诞树在店里安好（出于某些原因他没有腹诽这树搭配的品味真次）。好好的豆浆店和圣诞节攀什么关系，他重新站回收银台，没有意识到自己的眼神再一次落在了门上。

已经过了辉一常来的老时间，他没出现。快期末了，大概忙吧。

可是……

如果他明天也不出现呢？

如果他出现了自己却不在这里呢?

明明是直来直去的人，这忽上忽下的心境不属于神原拓也啊。他能感觉到自己和辉一之间横着一些东西，可如隔纱观雾，他看不清楚也说不出来。明明心里很急，明明很想把事情弄清，明明知道弄清了之后自己心里就不会慌了，弄清了之后他就不害怕结束这份兼职了，可……可每次看到辉一，为什么自己却说起了不相干的小事，为什么想起了所有的却独独忘记这些的不安。

下一次的话——

转机就在下一秒，新换的厚门帘被拉开了。雪地和来人的身影一起进到拓也的眼里。是他。心里没由来地一震，明明昨天才见过面啊……辉一对他笑着，非常好看。

拓也没意识到自己用了“好看”两个字。

拓也意识到是为什么会“好看”。罕见地，今天的辉一穿着一件飒飒的黑风衣外套，能看见下摆的潇洒的流线型。里面是深紫的内衬，没有红，没有绿。

……啊上次看到他没穿红配绿还是踢球的时候。

这一次，辉一不是一个人进来的。他回过头对旁边一个还没来得及露脸的人说了什么，片刻之后，拓也倒吸一口长气。

是另一个男生。这没什么。这另一个男生和辉一长得一模一样——啊啊，好像听他说过，唔，双胞胎什么的?

“两杯豆浆，六个包子。”

拓也忍不住想笑出来，实际上他确实这么做了。辉一旁边的男生微微瞪了他一眼，他好歹打住了，老老实实地打好豆浆，递的时候看见辉一此刻的微笑非常满足。

“这就是辉二。”他愉快地说，“我们很像吧～”

双胞胎弟弟和辉一的脸孔是一个模子印出来的，只是神情冷些。拓也莫名地觉得自己和这位辉二大概气场不太和，这一点倒和辉一无关。辉二梳着长发，扎着一方蓝色的头巾，竖起的高领贴着脖颈，外套看起来充满设计感。一言以蔽之，穿衣打扮上你完全挑不出他的刺。哦，对，辉一的雨伞就是他挑的。

……当真是亲生的?

这一次，辉一没有买了早餐就走。他和辉二坐在靠窗的角落里交谈甚欢。店面扩大了真好啊。拓也在收银的间隙偷偷瞟着这哥俩，和哥哥交流时辉二的神情柔软了下来，辉一说话时肩膀是微微前倾的。拓也的眼神在两人中间晃荡来晃荡去，最后不知不觉又回到辉一身上。他再一次忘记了片刻前认真地苦恼着的事。

接下来几天辉一没有再出现。再出现的时候他又回到一个人的状态了，衣服换了一套拓也没见过的，不过颜色还是有点怪。

“走了？”拓也把豆浆递给辉一。

“嗯。他在意大利读书，趁着圣诞节请了个长假回日本……但也该回去了。难得见面，他忙。”辉一的声音有些伤感，然后他摇摇头，阴霾淡去了些，“再不回去女朋友该生气了～”

拓也微微一动，突然记起了自己的烦心事。他看见辉一把饭卡放在刷卡机上，拓也把卡推了回去。

“我请你。”就这么咧嘴笑了，“虽然也就几块钱……”

这样的招待未免看着太小家子气了，换一个对象拓也可不敢把这话坦荡荡地说出口，简直寒碜得如同在恶搞。

但…如果是辉一的话，那就没有问题。

辉一愣了一下，终于噗地笑了起来。他眼角弯弯的，阴霾从眼帘下消隐。

才认识的时候他也这么笑过。拓也想起来了，应该是第三次打照面的时候吧？那天他像打了鸡血一样给老板的肥猫多喂了好几口饲料，过几天猫拉了肚子还被老板训了。

不，不止那一次。还有暴雨那天，还有店里搞促销活动时自己溜过去和他说话那天，还有前几天他们聊天的时候……还有很多很多次。

心中渐渐没有了当时莫名的澎湃感。像是温水流过心田，世界都没有了棱角。

好开心呐。

辉一接过豆浆，沉吟了一下。

“等一等，要给我打气的话，一杯豆浆和三个包子还是太没有诚意了啊。”

“不你！你是想了想才说出这句话的吧绝对是想了想后才说出口的吧？其实你明明很高兴但突然想诈我一笔吧绝对是这样吧神原拓也大人全部都发现了哦你这个家伙!”

辉一的眼神从豆浆移向拓也，拓也在那双蓝眼睛里看到了自己的倒影，才认识的时候他偶尔会觉得这双眼睛里有旋涡。

不然自己为什么会像这个样子，突然就说不出话来。

辉一偏了偏头，把手上的豆浆推回给拓也， 有点促狭地眨了下眼睛:

“我要两杯豆浆，六个包子。”

冬天店打烊早，顾客零零星星。上次辉一和辉二挑的座位还在，空着的，靠窗户。桌子有点油，但是是店里最安静的角落。一些暖和的阳光正铺在桌上。

拓也听见了自己心脏跳动的声音，他明白他的意思了。

“哇噻，好心给你打气，还得把自己给赔进去。”

话里存有微妙的歧义，但当事人没有留意到。拓也在辉一的眼睛里和自己的倒影对视着，感到了古怪的亢奋:“不过我可是很大方的哦?今天陪你吃早餐，接下来…也随时奉陪。”

冬天太阳的光芒并不灼人，落在雪上，色泽如同新生的婴儿的皮肤。一些故事结束了，另一些正在开始。

拓也比平时里手脚更麻利地收拾好了柜台，他端起两杯腾着白气的热豆浆。辉一在靠窗的位置等着他。冬日的初阳正在窗外拉开银色的浅晖。

下班时间到。


	9. 【2k亲情】To Be With You

To be with you

※双子生日前夕的小故事

※学生时代设定

※摸鱼短打

※※※

“只是去买爆米花，怎么现在才回来?”

没有责问的意味，只是普通的询问。幽闭的放映厅里，屏幕上变幻的光线在少年的脸孔和衣褶上都落下了沉郁顿挫的落影。辉一抱歉地微笑起来，把饮料交到辉二手里:“回来的时候走错了大厅，绕了些路。”

9月17日。并非节假日，又是深夜档，影院很空，辉一和辉二挑的那一排空空如也有种包场的错觉。接过爆米花桶，又把手里的3D眼镜拋给对方，辉二朝座背顺势一仰，挑着眉瞥向辉一:

“你错过了开场。”

屏幕上开始涌现汪洋般的蓝，主人公坐上飞机去赴他乡，天高云远，路遥风长。

“那正好。”放映厅里开始响起飞机落地的声音，逼真的轰鸣音里，辉二微微侧过头，旁边的辉一仍然注视着屏幕，3d眼镜上浮动一团蓝莹莹的光。辉一说:

“你可以讲给我听呀。”

※※※

到了后半场，电影剧情走向了白开水的无聊发展，辉二无聊地打了个哈欠。他忽地意识到辉一有一段时间没对自己手里的爆米花桶伸出手来了。看向身边人，辉一正陷在坐垫里，手臂轻轻地怀在胸前，头发有些乱。他的呼吸起伏平稳。3D墨镜的镜架对他来说有点偏大，挂在脸上松松垮垮地挡住了一双眼睛。

……不会睡着了吧？

辉二屏住呼吸，把脑袋探过去了一点。他把手里的爆米花桶伸到辉一面前摇了摇，辉一没有反应，徐徐的呼吸均匀。

还真的睡着了。

感觉自己像是被白白晾在一边独自和这无聊的影片鏖战，不高兴啊不高兴。辉二无声地把身体探过座位，蹑手蹑脚地。狭窄的过道里，他半蹲在辉一的正前方，缓慢地伸出手，把3D眼镜两边的镜腿轻轻却有力地抓住，然后往上一抬——

辉一明亮的蓝眸子正直直地看向他。

两个人之间的距离很近，视线毫无遮拦地撞入了对方瞳孔里。辉二脑袋里一瞬间响起了当机的声音，思维里一片断线的雪花白。等他的视线再次聚合出焦点，屏幕里的灯光刚好转为暗色，辉一的轮廓显得有些暧昧不清，但眼睛还是明澈的，里面已经多出了好笑的意味。

“…想干什么呢？”

本来是想吓一吓这个睡着的人，怎么反被将一军……说起来，他之前根本在装睡吧？！是在装睡对吧木村辉一——！！！

那刚刚轻手轻脚靠过去的自己……拜托了光是想想就很羞耻啊啊啊！！！

“想提醒你爆米花再不吃就浪费了。”按下心中波涛汹涌的感叹号，辉二面无表情地把手里的爆米花往辉一怀里一塞:“吃。”

电影结束的时候辉一看了看表，17号的22:07分。

“终于结束了。”辉二伸了个懒腰，一只手拐搭在辉一的肩膀上，“电影院里还真是无聊啊。”

“是吗？我倒觉得有有趣的内容呢。”

有趣的内容是指电影本身还是指看电影时的插曲…至少从辉一由衷的神情里看不出什么端倪。

※※※

到最后爆米花还是没有吃完。外面的店家多已闭户，今天没什么星星，月亮也不太明亮，树冠筛洒下的灯影遥遥晃晃地披洒在少年们此时尚不宽阔的肩头。隔几步路便亮着一盏路灯，他们的影子一会儿长一会儿短，脸上一会儿明一会儿暗。

“偶尔吃一点烧烤，不会有问题。”

“很有问题。这是垃圾食品，身体里积累下的毒素要很久才能排空喔。”

“不要说得这么语重心长啦…偶尔一次而已。”

“不是偶尔一次，是生日前夕。”

“突然严厉了起来呢。”

“唔…寿星的特权?”

“明明我也是。”

“可我比你先。”

※※※

…最后还是被辉一拉去了一家24小时面店，啧。

这是附近唯一一家全天候的面馆，客人们还不少。服务员手脚麻利地替他们打理出一张干净的空桌子，兄弟俩面对面坐下，点菜时，辉一抿起一个微笑。

“……”辉二撑住脑袋，“我是迁就你。”

“哇。”辉一用双手把菜单递还给服务员，“我很感动。”

周围的客人们构成了叽叽喳喳的背景音，辉二叹了一口气，墙上的挂钟最短的针正蹒跚地走向12点的位置，9月17日最后的尾巴，在透着油味儿的嘈杂面馆里，他们的生日就快到了。

该怎么去抓住失而复得的珍宝，太用力会刺伤，太小心又握不牢。慢慢地靠近，又躲开，再靠近，如此往复，才拼合出生命伊始的原本模样。

还好，一切都来得不算太晚。我们还能无所事事地去消磨一个又一个的一整天。不需要惊天动地，不必去肆无忌惮。走着被走过很多次的路，去看见陌生的熟悉的街景。我不比这世间任何一个人更加幸运，可却有你在身边。

“今天你竟然没有批判电影的剧情呢，明明以前都会不停挑刺。”

“因为我成熟了，”辉二翻了个白眼，“倒是反省下你自己，就这么几间放映厅，每年你不是走错地方就是数错台阶踩空…”

他们都没有注意到，斑驳的老墙上，最矮的那根挂针刚刚越过了12点的标刻。周围的食客和服务生来来往往，在这个热闹的小小空间里，哧溜的喝面声和错落的谈话声连成一片，灯光下环绕着嗡嗡的飞蛾。

这里没有人知道，有两个少年刚刚迎来了自己的又一个生日。

端起了热腾腾的乌冬面，翻腾的白色面条间沉浮着些绿色的菜叶。把筷子搁在一边，辉二先端起了汤碗，面水轻荡，来回拍打着碗壁。他平平地把碗举在面前，一缕耳发擦着耳背滑落下来:

“干杯?”

明黄色的二手灯管有些晃人，刘海的影子下，辉一的眼里微微闪烁着温柔而倦怠的光芒。他也举起了自己的面碗:

“干杯。”

「为了我们的新一年。」

fin


	10. 【一&拓】古代鱼

鱼谷村现在缺一个避冬所，节气变了，寒潮提前了小半月，许多数码兽们还不及进化，只得求助人类孩子。现在这星球自转也变快了，拓也他们从附近赶过去，路上见着了三回月升和两场朝霞，在鱼谷原他们又遇上日出，天空仍是垩白的，淡薄的太阳浮在在上面，显得很疏懒。

在上一个世界里，这地方是哥玛兽的海。打赤脚走过发烫的沙地，潮汐捎来银闪闪的贝类，每一粒细沙都映着一个不会陷落的太阳。但这已经从新世界里被剜去，是退潮后不再回来的海浪。最初人类孩子心中不是滋味，仍对旧土地有难遣的乡情。火焰村、森林终点站、电视森林、秋叶市场，这些地标是夜色里挨个儿浮现的星宿，曾熹微地织出他们的旅程。

难不成你们以为，这是数码世界头一次遭遇毁灭？巴罗兽一笔一捺地在石碑上刻着字，过往的纪年里，早埋葬了无数个数码世界啦。你们想要的是哪一个世界，这份怀念真的公正吗？既然昔日无法重现，消失的地标不会原封不动地长回来，如果你们不能对每一世界一视同仁，那也就不能算作是完整的拯救。

巴罗兽太过上纲上线，人类孩子一时语塞，在它面前收起触景生情的心。新生的世界还没被捂热，色彩很寡淡，飘飘然地挂着一层，像没熟的果子。鱼谷村显得贫瘠，仅有的亮色是洼地的花圃。中心的丘陵仍是哥玛海岛的形状，他们凭此印证了这里的原身，也记起那个声色浓郁的夏日海滩。

大家交换一个眼神，新旧对比，现状不免黯然。

这里挺漂亮的啊。辉一无知无觉地看了一圈，话音很由衷，他取回人类神识后已是大厦将倾，现在自然看什么都是美的。出口后辉一方才察觉到气氛的微妙，轻轻呀了一声，心中料定个大概，不说话了。他只见过这世界的末路模样，长满虫洞，一身废墟，美的景光则如浮光掠影，很快就化成纯白无色的数据海洋。

他不再说话，为了顺应这会儿的伤感气氛，但在关心的人看来，又多了一层失落的意思。拓也倒是哈哈哈着把话接了下去，是哇，没想到比丘兽它们这样有行动力，还修了个小花园，早点修避冬所就好了嘛。

大家都笑了，这桩插曲就算过去了。拓也没有救场的自觉，他只是想当然地一说；辉一也没有被救的自觉，他只是不想煞气氛，还认为自己刹车得很及时。这个村庄里有相当数量的幼年期，抵达的当晚他们就快马加鞭地修起御风墙来。晚上的时候人类孩子围着炉火，和成长期们挤在一起，纯平说起了当年在哥玛群岛的见闻，他添油加醋，给自己加戏无数，因此被小泉反复纠正。

大家你一言我一句，辉一抱着双膝，从描述里拼凑出遥远微咸的海风哗响。那时自己在干什么？他记不得了，大概是为非作歹，现在只有玉兔兽才知道详尽经过。

就是说啊，辉二超级狡猾的！笑声连成一片，拓也和友树一起帮腔：他提出了骂卡马拉兽作战，自己却一句骂人的都不肯说——

我那是不知道该骂什么。辉二极力辩解，他是大姐姐苦手系男孩，这回答搞不好非常诚恳，引发了大家一致的笑声。

篝火在膝头落下晃动的影子，辉一确信一点，自己要是在，数码机就不会失窃了。他细致，有后手，常年负责给教室断水关灯锁大门，比防盗锁更受足球队朋友的倚重。但事态如果不起波澜，小泉也就拿不到自己的兽型斗士精神。这么一想，辉一就觉得生活像剧本，自己怎么也插不进前面的剧情，只会打扰。列车满员了，他的位置在这里，一个旁听人。

这下辉一真的有些羡慕了，但这种感情不很强烈，劳顿了一天，身体的困乏令感知变得迟缓。这心情散开成一片被稀释的薄色，一首没有填词的低音曲子，薄薄地拢着他，又像像沾了凉气的外衣，不贴身，心思晃动时才能感觉到一点。

第三个月亮也升起了，小泉困倦地揉揉眼角，把男孩们吆去休息，赶鸭子似的。辉一拉起被褥，我们正躺着的地方，也许安葬过许多的海生化石。他想着，做了几个梦，醒来时还是夜半，月下山丘的脊梁很嶙峋，他忍不住披上外套，轻手轻脚地出去了。很难相信它以前是一个海岛，辉一绕着边缘走，会有潮汐的痕迹吗？

他试着用想象去修复，碧色晴天，海水，连绵的沙湾。漩涡止息，扬起的是笑声，热带植物晃动着宽阔的叶。夜色被衬得寂静，他哼起歌儿，自己填词，忽地听见了一道细细的窸窣。男孩警觉地握住了手中的暴龙机，敏捷地回身，却看见拓也踏着灌木走出来。棕发男孩正在收腰带，拉链还是开的，看来是刚解决了三急。嗓里的歌生生一个急刹车，两人面面相觑，各揣一份尴尬。从小的礼貌教育要求辉一说点什么，他想了想，非常地放弃：啊，拓也？晚上好。

拓也执着地收好腰带，应了一声，你也好。

我来看一看这个岛，它以前是岛吧？辉一找着话题，盖过对方合拉链的动静。

啊…现在的哥玛兽们应该住在东边的海里了吧。叫什么名字，我忘了，那个地方？

不清楚，白天问问。

辉一顿住了，实是不知道从哪儿找话。他和拓也关系是不错的，平常你来我往地接话，集体行动中也凑对过几回，但归根结底，都是就事论事，收束在个体上的知悉少得可怜。在这样的意外相遇里，就显出了空泛。拓也问，你还在这里逛吗？辉一心想他小解后应该是要回营地休息，便推说自己还想逗留，没想到拓也点点头，说正好，我也想看一看，这里真是大变样了啊。

他们一起走在山丘投下的影子里，辉一边走边敲打周围的岩石，得显得忙一点才自在。时间按秒流逝，他渐渐自如，还和拓也谈起足球，对方立刻滔滔不绝，还约好了回人类世界踢一场。月亮渐渐偏斜，天角一侧露出日升的先兆，这时候拓也枕着自己的双手，他突然问，辉一，你觉得我们拯救了数码世界吗？

这问题仿佛酝酿了很长时间，但来得实在突然，辉一没有准备，含混地答，当然了。拓也摇摇头，但是这已经不是原来的世界了，你说啊，我们是不是用了一个新的世界去弥补？看来他是被巴罗兽的逻辑绕进去了，陷进了忒修斯之船的哲学苦恼。辉一仰头看着夜空，斗转星移，月轮行经，他自觉渺小，轻声说，我的回答也不作数啊。

那换一个问题呢？拓也把脸转过来，暖棕的眼睛认真起来。那时候我答应过辉一的，你觉得呢，我做到了保护世界的承诺吗？

又过了几个短暂的白昼，他们像模像样地搭好避冬所，拜托了机车兽，把幼年期全送进去。这时又遇到了哥玛兽们求助，原来东面的海叫海角镇，最近不宁静，请他们去时捎上水系精神。少年们收拾好东西，等机车的时候辉一回望向白天里的山丘，如果硬要咬文嚼字，他们并未拯救什么，但跨越了新旧纪元，播撒新生，倒像是所有的创世神话中最可亲的神。

那些他没有见过的十色景光，也就不太值得斤斤计较了。他真正的牵挂倒也不是这个，这时拓也喊住他，男孩在兜里掏了半天，拿出了什么东西。辉一以为哪颗幸免于难的贝壳，但拓也摊开手，里面躺着一块很小的石子儿。

它搞不好是贝壳的化石欸，那天晚上我就着月亮捡的。拓也递给他，辉一要接，又收回手，一脸写着怀疑：你当时洗手了吗？

没有，你别要了。拓也说，但手没有收回去。万籁在浅白的天空下抖落生息，辉一微笑了，他伸出右手，触到了石子，因此也覆上了拓也摊开的手掌。

END


	11. 【2k亲情】八次来邮与一封回执

au：假如辉一没有复活。

第一封邮件

纪香，我收到了你的邮件。老家这边逐渐安顿好了，放心吧，有我和优太在，实在没什么好担心的。

我明白你的心情；三兄妹里，你向来是爷爷偏爱的那个。但对于现在的纪香，最重要的还是照顾好自己的身体，爷爷也会赞成这一点的。

他结婚很晚，想来源家没有四世同堂的福气，人丁倒是兴旺。护工说爷爷在最后的时间里常常念起他少年夭折的双胞胎哥哥，但说实在的，我们这个大家庭已经够拥挤了，像春奈那样的表姐妹，你一定不想再多一个。

等以后纪香的孩子稍大一点了，我们兄妹三个一起回趟老家吧。这次优太和我跟堂兄弟们很生分，希望我们的后代不要这样。

第二封邮件

葬礼很顺利，没有照片，我正凭着印象向你描述。优太在一边玩手机呢，他说他也要顺便补充一些细节，好像这样自己就不是网瘾青年了似的。

许多爷爷的老同事到场了——感谢叔叔们，凭我和优太决计忙不过来；还来了许多他的老同学，这是最让我惊讶的。或许旧时代里的人反而不是信息汪洋中的孤岛，老天，我连自己高中三年的同桌兼班长都记不清了呢。

最高潮的地方来了。葬礼尾声，来了几个在爷爷的同学录和工作档案里都翻不到出处的老人家，优太还以为他们找错了地方（这不稀奇，毕竟刚过去了一个冬天）。知道吗，多亏了纪香你，我们才想起来者何人——柴山纯平，神原拓也！还记得你缠着爷爷给你讲的故事吗？他们不是杜撰出来的，是实实在在的真人。那些在乡下度过的时间里，我和优太争夺着平板电脑的使用权，而你总是趴在爷爷的膝盖上，央求他把数码世界的故事再讲一遍。晚上睡觉时，你奶声奶气地把故事复述给我们，别看优太当时老说你幼稚，他其实可喜欢听了。今天他也是第一个反应过来的，抢着对老人家鞠躬，说，你们就是爷爷的数码朋友们吧！

那两位老爷爷的表情，别提有多精彩了。

后来他问那个体态丰腴些的老人家，他的初恋是不是一位意大利女孩。这问题八卦得让我无地自容，老人们倒坦率，神原先生抢答说我们几个都一样，而柴山先生做了一个嘘的手势，说可别让我太太听见啦。

当然，要是真以为数码世界是确实存在的，未免太傻气了些。他们想必和爷爷在某次精彩的探险里相遇，中间几十年没有见上面，直到葬礼都是朋友，过硬的交情，真叫人羡慕啊。不管分别多久都能亲密如初的人，对于我来说，只有优太和纪香你啊。

第三封信邮件

你回邮件的速度快的惊人，我希望你不是时刻都守在电脑前，为了肚子里的小宝宝着想，当心点辐射吧。

可惜老人家们没能多待一阵子，他们现在的家不在这个地方，一个像是儿子那辈的男士开车把他们接走了。

但他们倒提醒我了，为了防止记忆衰退，爷爷最后几年一直在坚持写东西。我和优太准备把它们找出来，葬礼后他的东西都会被烧掉，但这些笔墨白纸，不算是犯忌讳吧。

第四封邮件

我们提前去墓地看了看，给爷爷选的位置很好，是山坡朝阳的地方，半个城区都能看见。

优太说爷爷的双胞胎应该也埋在这个地方，但我们四处都看了，没有另一处姓源的墓碑。但在另一座山的背阴处我们看见了一座小坟，长满了野草，墓碑脱漆得只能看见一个木字。我和优太给这个不幸的人烧了一些纸钱，清扫了墓地。回去后春奈照理“孤魂野鬼”“沾惹晦气”地尖酸了一番，她要是能说出好话才稀奇了。

第五封邮件

出殡回来后老家的气氛不太好，因为就要谈遗产了嘛。我们没有什么要争的，他们别把样子做得太难看就行。现在春奈家吵着要把爷爷生前的信都找出来，好像只要其中一句抱怨了其他人，遗产就该都划在他们名下。我不希望爷爷求取宁静的文字被别有用心地公示出来，如果能先行找到，我和优太想把信件保护起来。

纪香的预产期也快了吧，照顾好身体，这是最最重要的事哦。

爷爷门前的树抽芽了，还是那样丑。优太对我说它怎么比记忆中要矮了，都说宠物随主人，难道树也会随着爷爷一点一点地缩水？我说傻子吧你，你长高了啊。

遗嘱公证人下午来，不管老屋怎么处置，我希望不要砍掉这棵树。

第六封邮件

今天和护工阿姨聊了天，她说爷爷一直到最后都精神很好，只是记忆出现了混乱。他好像回到了自己的童年，反反复复提到那个叫辉一的哥哥。

纪香，我很愧疚，我才知道爷爷的父母原来离了婚，他们兄弟俩是分开长大的。我这个后辈太不了解他了。护工阿姨说他们甚至没有见过面，他的哥哥因为一起意外踏空事件被宣布抢救无效。或许是某种精神寄托，爷爷产生了幻觉。他幻想他们在那个虚拟的数据世界里冒险，幻想他们一起照顾蛋壳里孵化的幼兽，在图书馆幽深狭长的楼梯间穿行。他幻想他们并肩坐在某个孤独星球的残骸上，宇宙颓为碎尸，熔岩行经头顶。

我不知道是怎样一份思念，让他将这个十几岁时的幻梦深深埋在心底，直到岁月剥落了理智，才让人看见深海上的冰川。

我们在爷爷身边长大，我便理所当然地认为我们是最亲近、最维护爷爷的人，但我竟对他的过去如此无知。这让我有点难过，纪香，我们是多么失职的后辈啊。

第七封邮件

纪香，你是天才！他真的把信放在你猜的地方了，厚厚一摞。但全是爷爷最后几年防止自己忘记日文而写的，没有往来的书信，想来也是，电子设备在他们那个年代里就很普及了，我总把他的生活设想得太古老。

我和优太没有拆开它们，保险起见，直接寄给了你。信封上写着日期，大多数的它们还被写上辉一收，老实说，这令我非常意外。我知道他非常想念这位只在葬礼上见过的兄长（虽然我很难理解这种感情），但我看来，爷爷并不是一个囿于过去的人，这不像他，我的心情多少有些复杂。

第八封邮件

一早起来就看到你的消息了，纪香，没什么好紧张的，优太为你去寺里求了支好签，我们就要当舅舅了！

说说别的吧，又听护工阿姨说了许多爷爷的故事，据说都来自他记忆混乱的最后两周。爷爷不记得护工阿姨是谁，他只是拼命地诉说过去，他用力地、迫急地想要记住什么，不止是让自己，还有这个世界。

我们非常不体恤地让阿姨再多讲一些爷爷的故事。我和优太坐在大树下，就像从前小时候。这是我们最想你的一次，纪香，空气里有树枝抽条的浆香，春天确实来了。

也许数码世界真的存在吧，听着阿姨的讲述，我有时会这样希望着。

第九封邮件（紧急）

亮太哥，你看到手机了吗？啊，我一定要亲自告诉你和优太！

双胞胎！两个男孩！润君像傻爸爸一样哭个不停，好像在产床上用功的是他似的。

第一眼时皱巴巴的好丑啊，我都不知道婴儿这么丑！但他们真可爱，很健康，哭泣的声音可有劲儿了！他们的胎发和爷爷一样，是蓝色唷，我对润君大笑，怎么样啊，遗传基因的比拼输给我了吧？哼，要赢过他也太容易。

我收到了信，亮太哥哥，爷爷写的那些。啊，你和小优太快回来吧，润君不会了解的，他太笨了。我拆了信，只有一封，日期最晚的那一封，医生给我打麻药时我一直想着它，我哭的时候他们问我哪里痛，我只好一边摇头，一边用力指着心口。

我在哭，因为好高兴。当我还是爷爷膝头的小女孩，我觉察了故事的断层，他把某个人从进程中涂抹。他把一切的结尾定格在最后一战，而在这一切以前，我确信他和某个人并肩望着破碎的蓝绿色星系，从另一双的眼睛里获得了力量。

他没有失去他，现在我这样想，他们是彼此的一部分。

你说爷爷不应该是囿于过去的人，是的，他总是往前看。他把每一封信的收件人假定为辉一，不是出于痛失的悲伤，只是因为，只在面对这个人的时候，他能滔滔不绝、有话可写。他敞开自己，他谈论一切，他知道自己是安全的。我看见调皮的孩子在床单下交换的秘密，那或许夏季里最后一只萤火虫。我不相信他们生前从没见过面，这没写在信里，但你能读出来。

现在我读他的信，我偶尔读到痛苦，但它柔软得像临春的冬雪；我读到思念，冰刃已经化成水花，潺潺融进万籁有声的土地。

其他的信，我不愿意再读了。爷爷曾给我们讲过一个宏大的故事，但这近百个信封所编织出的琐碎的生活细节不属于我们。快回来吧，亮太哥哥，等夏天到了，把信带回老家，烧给爷爷，好不好呀。我不能再打字了，润君把孩子们从受洗室带回来了。啊，他们两个多小呀。

时至今日，我也不能全部理解爷爷与孪生兄弟的情感。但是，也许，陪着孩子们一点点长大时，我能在他们的生活里望见一部分的回答。

end


	12. 【2k】他的英雄学院（上-中-下）

summary：我的英雄学院paro，作品设定不影响阅读。

relationship：敌联合辉一与英雄辉二。

warning：爽文，作者放飞了自己。可能ooc，角色不属于我。

我所望见的世界里，仅装盛着极少的一部分回答。

第一节

1

英雄银狼，他们这么称呼他，跟在后面的词往往是“少年俊杰”“天赋异禀”。辉二不在乎赞誉，人群的遗忘就像途径砂砾的风，于是年轻的战士擦拭他抛光的沉静的铠甲，他正需要一场胜利，那或许伴随着剑锋上的血迹。他希望血是自己的。

在入职后的第三个月，源辉二第一次听到敌联合这个词语。

2

“他们和以往的犯罪者不同，他们组织完备，熟悉个性斗争。”英雄协会主席，排名No.3座天使说道。“这次国际展出无法取消，请大家务必做好各自的工作。”

屏幕上出现了几张怪异的照片，一张水生动物般女人的脸，一张隐没在反光镜后、微微蠕动的红色嘴唇。辉二的目光无法抑制地被第五张照片所吸引。

那是个瘦削的、甚至有些普通的少年身形，他戴着一张纯白的面具，看不到五官。那人微微偏着头，看上去仿佛并不危险。

“杀手黄昏。”座天使解说道，“个性不明，尚无被击败的记录。我要求在座各位，给以他最高等级的警惕。”

3

一切发生得太快。

午夜的钟声在城市中心响起，敌联合的攻击瞬间袭来。疯狂的暴雨将主楼与外界隔绝，一条在墙里游走的石龙将沿途的英雄们紧紧锁进墙壁里。植物都成为了致命杀手，辉二摆脱了毒气，向着中心档案室而去。

是无差攻击。他观察着。英雄方精心布置，谁知敌人根本没有闯进来的意思…

除非。他的心脏绞紧了。假如闯入的敌人能够躲过来自同伴的凶猛个性，他无疑是他们中间的最强者。

4

“哇。”白色面具的少年说。

一束光投下来，敌人站在档案室的中央，几位失去意识的职业英雄正躺在他的脚下。剑从辉二的掌心里长出，它没有实体，但能斩断一切。

“英雄银狼。”白色面具说道。他说得很慢，仿佛在感受这个词组，辉二喉咙里传来开战前的低声嘶吼。

5

“我要是你，我就不会把注意力过于集中。”石龙刚刚从这间房里翻腾而过，白色面具及时躲开了攻击，辉二却被摁进地板里，失去了行动能力。白色面具叹了一口气，轻松打碎了保护文件的特制合金。

辉二几乎能感觉到面具下对方看过来的目光，愤怒令他愈发冷静。

“作为新生英雄，首次任务就遭遇了失败。”白色面具说，“你之后应该会被调离第一线。这是好事，你会更安全——”

他没能说完这句话，辉二尚在地板外的后肘生出一柄短小的光剑，他狠一摔手臂，碎掉的光剑反弹而去，在消失前击向了敌人的头颅。

“收下，”辉二冷冷地说，“作为羞辱的回礼。”

6

杀手黄昏及时地偏过头，光剑只擦过了面具最表面。“很好的应变能力。”那人说。面具破碎了，声音正从千万条沟壑里传来，一点点组成清晰的呼吸。辉二听见了一声苦恼的叹气。

“但我没有羞辱你。”那是一张年轻的、少年的脸庞，水蓝色的短发落回他的肩头。

那一张和辉二一模一样的脸。

“我是真的希望你能获得安全。”敌人说。他轻松地跳上窗户，在怒雨狂澜的夜幕中，少年回头往向他，身姿犹如某种鹰类。他的语气里只有最纯粹的遗憾。

“真可惜，没有好好瞒住。”黑夜中惟见他双眼清亮，如同流水濯洗过的蓝宝石。“要是辉二什么都不知道，会过得更快乐些吧。”

7

在医院尘封的档案里，辉二找到了一个蒙灰的名字。木村辉一。他轻声念道。在死者登记薄上他找到了一个名叫木村朋子的女人，她的去世时间比父亲口中的车祸晚了十年。

肺结核。他看着病因。不应该死的，这一种病，有足够的医疗手段应对啊。

8

辉二被调离了第一线，这不出所料。而在那次袭击中重创敌人古洛顿（自己也因此住进医院）的英雄火神开始出现在人们的嘴边，这个新人没有资格被分进主楼安保系统，却阴差阳错地与躲藏在外部的敌人撞了正着。但关于他的话题里已经笼罩上了阴霾，他们仍然丢失了重要的文件，别国很可能凭此创造出极其危险的武器。

“只要顺利完成事务所的任务，你还会再被调进核心。”座天使告诉他，这是真话，只是没给出时间。

辉二联系到了在居民管理中心上班的同学，档案指引他走进了一片没有见过的街市，但那里车水马龙，年代老一点的建筑不复存在，尸骨之上高楼拔起。辉二仍逗留了一会，直到黄昏降临，夜色一点点从天空迎头渗下，紫红的影与深金的光。年轻的英雄关掉了手机，他沿着路灯折返，思考着某个在这里长大的男孩。

================  
1

再一次见到他，是在一段传回的录像里。

没人看清英雄因何倒下，杀手白面具上溅了几滴新鲜血，红得尖锐。他好像怔仲了半秒，抬起几根手指揩去血污，在面具上拉扯出几道弯曲泥泞的浅红小径。有一个片刻辉二担心他会将它揭下，但杀手黄昏已经瞥见了瓦砾里的摄像头，视频呈现一片雪花。

“灵魂怨曲。”技术科的英雄电光解释道，“我们初步弄清了他的个性。”

2

“他通过声波直接攻击任意个敌人的脑海，醒来后英雄们轻则能力受损，重则失去个性。”英雄电光说，“尚不清楚能力的上限在哪里，但据惯例，这也会对他本人造成相当的负——”

3

警报器的尖叫淹没了他的话音。

4

袭击发生在士杰中学。这是第二次相遇，在逼仄的巷道。几个英雄和学生正在面具杀手的脚边蠕动，少年将五指朝下一压，地上的人便不动了。

“能让我过去吗？”与他身形等量的杀手跨过一具失去意识的身体，“英雄银狼，或者说——辉二？”

英雄没有回答，手中浮现出一道笔直的光芒。而杀手揉揉蓬松的蓝发，仿佛深感困扰，在他的手心里，阴影正汇聚成长枪的形状。

5

第一回合，辉二就落了下风。杀手黄昏看透了他每一式的轨迹，他只需闪躲，黑色的长枪乘机晃出，光剑便碎成一地亮色粉末。复数个性，辉二模糊地想。

“快一点。”杀手说，他就站在那里，等待辉二创造出第二把剑。

6

他又一次击碎了杀手面具，那张与自己一模一样的脸庞滑过一丝惊诧。

“这下可对你不妙了。”木村辉一说，他腾出一只手，摁住左脸仅存的半片面具。辉二欺身上前，光剑挥向对方的腿部，双膝却猛然遭受钝击。

“学校一定教会了你许多，”一支蓝色的视线垂下，如同停歇的水鸟，“而我师从死亡，它毫无怜悯。站起来，辉二，忘掉那些技巧，只用想赢的打法可是行不通的。”

7

如果那是一双愤怒的眼睛，或者沉淀着怨恨。

病床上的母亲，生父永远拨不通的电话。男孩握着妈妈枯萎的手，电视里的英雄阻止了一起匈杀，却无人理会这个小小的家庭被病痛扼紧的喉咙。

他的眼睛应该充满愤懑，他的声音应当饱含仇视。

为什么。光剑与长枪重重相击，杀手赞许地稍作点头。为什么。两把光剑将杀手钉在石墙上，漆黑的长枪从他的喉咙破土而出。为什么。木村辉一在断壁残垣间宛如闲庭信步，他说进步得真快啊，辉二。

他露出来的那只眼睛像一口古井，百万种涟漪里唯独没有恨意。

8

“真怀念它。”杀手抚摸着手里的武器，一面铜镜在身后缓缓打开。辉二已经无力站起，他看见对方从地上拾起面具的残骸，很认真地拍掉泥土。

“就陪你到这里了。”杀手黄昏浅浅地笑，他张开双臂，轮廓被镜光所勾勒。倒向镜面时，他像一具诡谲的十字架，或者殉道者。

9

邻国武器试验成功的消息很快占据了一切媒体的头版，排名No.1的英雄炽天使呼吁各国尽快签署和平条约。下一个版面是某个南半球国家开启该项目的消息泄露。

辉二把报纸放回原处，走入街道里争论不休的人群中。

他刚从父母家离开，不知道自己要去往何处。敌袭事件的伤口大多好了，只有巷战留下膝部拉伤仍在雨天隐隐作痛，医生说要再休息几个星期，他不该走太长时间的路。最近事务所分下的任务不多，作别前辉二险些没按捺住长久的疑问，但看见父亲花白的头发和眼纹里的骄傲笑意，他终于是沉默了。

他所寻找的答案并不在这里。

年轻的英雄把衣领竖起，天有点凉了，他思考着回家，或是事务所，直到迎面的日光被某个人影挡住。辉二中断了思绪。面前的人微微抬高了黑色了帽檐，眼睛里游过云朵的蓝色倒影。

摘下面具的杀手黄昏站在熙攘的街道中间，轻快地对辉二挥手，说，“嗨。”

==================

第三节

1

第三次相遇时，夕阳正从远山漫溢，汩汩流向行人的足尖，淌成薄薄的金红，粉橙与鹅黄。那人是车水川流中的唯一冷色，像一缕虚空里生出的影子。

“啊啦，啊啦。”通缉犯摇摇头，微笑没有触及到眼底。“把刃收起来，辉二。我要是存心破坏这里，你是没有机会出手的。”

2

人群往来如织，辉二喉里发出一截低短的嘶声。

他将光刃谨慎地移开，以示必要的妥协。一根红线浮现在杀手的脖颈，令短发少年略带惊奇地抬起手，几颗鲜血顺着手指滚下。

“背过去，往左拐。”辉二命令，“如果你有话想说，先离开这里。”

有孩子嬉闹着从他们身旁跑过。

3

帽檐的阴影隐匿了眼睛，杀手惬意地留在原地。他不打算让出自己的优势，辉二想。他们和川流的行人仿佛隔了一道玻璃，另一端是展示着和平生活的美丽橱窗。

“你想保护他们。”杀手的目光扫过人群，欣赏展窗里的灯光。

“你很在乎血。”辉二用论断回答论断，“不称你的职业。”

杀手轻声笑起来，他抬起帽檐，扫过辉二泛起青筋的手。“不用那么紧张哦。”他说，“只是想在离开这城市前，和自己唯一的亲人散散步…放心，在你眼里的恶徒，或许也有想保护的人们。”

4

短发少年放下报纸，辉二冷冷地看着他。

“一切都如你们所料？”他说。

“赚了一大笔。”s级通缉犯随意地说，“别那样看我，也促成了国际间的战略制衡嘛。我家boss可是控制欲很强的人，恐怖分子不是我们的志向，为了接下来的资料流动，全套加班等在前面哪。”

“无论你们的计划是什么，”群山肩负着下坠的夕阳，辉二恨他的平静，“你考虑过吗，这个星球的命运？或者只是人类，妻子与丈夫，母亲和婴儿。你们难道想在白骨与腐肉上建起王宫，向蛆虫行使国王的威仪？”

杀手瞥向他，眼神微微暗了下去。

“你该不会认为，现在这世界是用鲜花跟雨水浇筑的吧。”他淡淡地说，也不显出郁愤。

“你见过这具庞然大物的养料吗？是人。他们成千上万，他们不在高楼街道里，因为这里太过鲜丽；他们也不在报纸社论，因为他们发不出声音。小说故事里不乏他们的善举，作者用褒奖掩盖了剥削；新闻影像时常揭发他们的罪行，那是小恶粉饰大恶的伎俩。你见过他们吗，辉二？在城市的影子里，在那些没有名字的土地上。”

“或者，”少年摘下帽子，肩后是正一寸寸死去的黄昏，“你见过她吗，我们的妈妈。”

5

在更久以前，故事有过另一个开头。

母亲摇着膝上的男孩，他嗅见墙皮，木头，发霉的苔斑，角落积水的腐尸，这些气味令他安心。这时母亲的手穿过他有些毛糙的头发，温柔的声音像是来自某条遥远的石子窄路。

“英雄黑狮。”她说，“想出了一个很棒的英雄名呢，辉一。”

6

“我答应过她，会成为英雄。”木村辉一说，“时至今日，我仍然在这条道路上。”

7

“诶嘿～不是我针对你啦，”女性杀手将带蹼五指抵上新人的胸口，双眼宛如惨蓝色油纸上两滴通红的蜡，“但白色面具就有点不酷了，换一下品味吧。”

辉一礼貌地退后，地平线正在坠落，那一天是杀手黄昏诞生的前夕。“它能更好地记录红色。”他耐心地解释，“我不想忘记血，娜娜。”

它将记下我的罪与恶，那些千亿兆个长夜里的无数亡灵们，我背负着他们，过去的与将来的。此身去后，应归地狱万丈怒澜。

8

他或许说得太多了，他对世界的要求总比它的原本多一点。不能说这是错的，但它往骨髓里灌进沸腾的铅，炽热犹如愿景，沉重则似诅咒。兄弟间这片刻的止干息戈也是他向命运多要来的，命运常善待他，但他不为这小恩小惠而宽宥支起世界的骨架。

闭上眼睛该多好，不去听也不去瞧。但母亲将死的手抓着他的，他吸进脱漆的墙油和发霉的木香，它们很快将不再意味着家。妈妈说辉一呀，去成为自己心中的英雄吧。

“她会为你骄傲。”他望着辉二，英雄黑狮短暂地复活了。天色在熄灭，街道铺起灯火斑斓的浮光水衣。他从未对他撒谎，只是这次的真话同样刺伤自己。

9

他与黄昏一同消匿。

10

辉二独自走在夜里的长街，领口放下又竖起。他想好了，是先回家。又走了一阵路，他恍然发觉天空在落雨，雨丝极小极细，几乎就像深秋夜里丝丝扣扣的寒意。

他嗅着迎面雨味，潮湿而新鲜，带着些霜气。这几乎让他想起儿时家里的大狗，它有时会扑上来，鼻尖上有这样湿漉漉的触感。他努力考进全市前三的那天，父亲从宠物店里牵回了它，母亲在一边开心地鼓着掌，那时他还没开始称她妈妈。

他回望走过的街道，灯市十里，墙红酒绿，它是焕新的，明亮的，像女士耳垂上反光的钻石，或是平躺在暗紫天鹅绒上的一颗水晶。一如他见过的所有城，他为此淬炼光剑，日夜不辍。

但还有另外的城，那些他所未见过的。那些城或许像清明节夜色里将熄的纸钱堆，漆黑灰烬里散落着火光点点，仿佛烙得滚烫的红色碎星，它们挣扎着，蜷曲着，被风卷灭，又短暂重生。辉一为他们而战，洁白的面具上沾上血，他人的与自己的。

他不知道关于世界的回答在那里，他知道辉一也曾长久地陷入困惑。但天色已经晚了，他需要回家休息，明天或许有新的安排在等待他，无论如此，他将执剑，一如既往。

end

虽然没有写出辉一的全部心境，但还是补全了一下这个paro里的他吧。他算是革命者，没有头头是道的理论，只能向地下组织贩卖自己的战力。他的第二重能力源自基路比，他戏称基路比是boss，不过从敌联合向境外扩张开始，辉一就慢慢从手下开始转变为合作者。

其实是个有点阶级意味的故事？辉一和辉二不过都是想保护自己所看见的人们。辉一没有革命者的戾气，或许自知时代的不合时宜（也是他向境外扩展的原因之一），他不怨恨英雄们，对于弟弟，他希望他能一直好好地、幸福地活着。但这份期许未免太天真，辉二也是漫漫道路里的求索者。

后面补全了一下其他角色的设定，以及他们与辉一的关系（辉二部分就不赘述了，还有得写）。他早已做好被千刀万剐、永罚地狱的准备，但或许这个世界对待他时，会比他的觉悟温柔一些吧。

有机会再写写这个paro。

——小英雄paro 设定：

【源辉二】英雄银狼。

个性：通过皮肤创造出光芒凝聚的剑，剑本体不受物理伤害，可以轻松斩断想要攻击的事物。但本人应用还不熟练，通常只能手心成剑，关节处能创造匕首，其他部位尚不稳定。

经历：毕业于最优秀的英雄学院，以执照资格考第一名进入社会历练。虽然首次大型任务受挫，但很快凭借强劲的实力与学习能力回到人们的视线。

【神原拓也】英雄火神

个性：创造火焰。脸上与手臂等部位涂着夸张的油彩，其实是特质材料，避免长时间使用火焰后对身体造成的烧伤。战斗服的设计以灵便为第一原则，因此经常在大小战斗中挂彩，本人并不介意。

经历：毕业院校普通，执照考笔试险些挂科。但因为出色的应变技巧和战斗能力，很快吸引了公众眼光，并创立了自己的事务所。和杀手黄昏的第一次战斗惨败，之后改变了原本的风格，逐渐成熟起来，并寻求与他再战。

【织本泉】英雄蝴蝶

个性：创造风形羽翼。虽然不是战斗型能力，却时常奔赴在战场一线，救助或搬运伤员。她的能力为急救伤员提供了时间志愿，力气不算大，但体术技巧过硬。

经历：辉二同校，但是是普通科。虽然本人只会最基础的救护技巧，但却是最令伤员们心安的存在。曾经在数次抢救同伴中遭遇敌联合，但杀手黄昏制止了试图攻击她的某位女性敌人。也曾近距离从杀手黄昏附近夺走伤员，对方并没有阻止她。

【冰见有树】英雄冰熊

个性：寒冰冻结。需要借助空气里的水汽，很容易受到限制。战斗服内部装有贴身的压缩水装置，受到强烈冲击后会自动爆开，创造出充足的水汽。

经历：毕业普通院校。和拓也不同校，却非常向往这位母校名声并不响亮的英雄火神。尚不清楚拓也的真实姓名，与不时吐槽英雄火神的同学神原信也常常吵架。

曾经遇见过没带面具的杀手黄昏，不知道对方的身份，两人有过一段关于未来的愉快谈话。

【柴山纯平】英雄电光

个性：雷电召来。能力是电击却从事着完全不相干的技术行业，大面积型能力，发动时可能会先电到队友。

经历：辉二同校的学长。毕业后顺利进入第一位炽天使的事务所，是五人中工作最顺利的人。有时会向辉二提供一些内部情报。

是最早知道杀手黄昏真身的人，在后者威胁下删光了资料。也因此开始关注辉二的行动。

【木村辉一】杀手黄昏

个性：双重个性。一个是天生个性，另一个是智天使基路比赋予的个性。

天生个性原理与辉二相同，区别是凝结的是阴影，武器是长枪。已经应用得很娴熟，能从身体的任意角落创造出长枪。但成为杀手黄昏后基本不再使用这一个性。

第二个性是灵魂怨曲，大规模声波攻击，直接造成敌人昏迷，醒来后会造成受袭者个性受损乃至彻底失去，如果持续时间过长也会造成死亡。但自身的脑海也会受到相当的反噬，智天使基路比长期寻找能驾驭这种能力的人，辉一是唯一的适格者。

经历：估计这个故事里他会便当，我想不出他一直活着的样子。有空写写他和其他人的故事。他是有点革命者意味的角色，如果不想被拗断，那就粉身碎骨吧。

提一下2k，我想他是很喜欢遇见辉二的，2里他说过怀念武器的话，其实遇到辉二会让保存在孩提时代的英雄黑狮短暂醒来一点吧。但这件事在他心里是什么位置呢，他大概会觉得不能耽溺于此。如果生在同样的环境，他也会成为银狼这样的英雄，辉二是他的一种未能的可能性，他欣赏这份可能，却不愿意成为。我想日后辉二会有令他刮目相待的时刻，但一开始的道路都已经注定了，他们都会沿着自己的路走下去，留给对方边角余料里的温情。但待到此身长辞，边角余料的部分才是能握在手里的东西吧。

但他不会后悔就是了（笑）

他和其他四位角色也有互动，但一开始只想爽爽敌联合辉一的设定，就没有加进去，有机会的话可能会补完一点。脑了脑我自己还挺喜欢的，他和他们的交集少了许多宿命感，像海鸟擦过黑色洋面时带起的浪花，但翅膀尖上折射着阳光的短暂水滴，那也太迷人了吧。

哎，写paro真是爽啊，虽然一边写一边怀疑我是不是把他写得太苏太ooc了，但反正是爽文啊（突然理直气壮），而且我一个厨子不把他写苏我活着还有什么意义啊.jpg


	13. 【暗主从】夜潮退去之时

夜潮退去之时

relationship：木村辉一&黑大耳兽（/基路比兽）

AU：假设黑大耳兽与小狗兽早早孵化，并加入了主角们的旅程。

summary：来自与朋友的交谈——辉一能很好控制兽型斗士精神，战斗时却不常使用。

warning：角色属于原作，ooc属于我。

1

“如果用兽型斗士精神，”黑大耳兽指出，“战斗会结束得更快。”

“谢谢，这是一个好建议。”城堡的旧基座里仍然硝烟弥漫，辉一站起来，膝盖位置的布料磨得有些灰旧。循日光望去，银狼兽的钢铁躯体泛着冷光，男孩踢开挡在面前的一块锈砖，然后发觉裤腿被什么给扯住了。

辉一低下头，正对上黑大耳兽漆如墨点的双眼。“请回答我，”它突然开口，谨慎地评估着自己是否喜欢这些，“你们人类——都这种方式说‘不’吗？”

2

“呃，只有我。”辉一说，清冽的溪水正漫过他的脚踝，“只是我。我想，我是说，最好这样。”

他不安地抬起头，又局促地垂下眼眸，这是想寻求同伴的印证，却害怕太快得到肯定答复。还好这会儿大家都在各自忙活，辉一定下心来，一尾银脊鱼从指间游过。

“你不难过吗？”黑大耳兽说，好奇更胜于关心，“他们都有双亲陪伴，甚至光系斗士精神的继承者，你的同胞弟弟——”

“我不想谈论这个。”辉一强硬地说，蓝眼睛微微眯起，“现在我开始记起另一个家伙了。知道吗？你这样说话，就不招人喜欢了。”

“说得好像你有多喜欢我。”黑大耳兽评价道。它从辉一的肩头纵身一跃，带起一朵不小的四溅水花，辉一面无表情地低头，衬衫上登时被水咬出几个漉漉湿印。

“但恰好相反的是，”它总结着，从下往上地仰面瞧着人类男孩，“我倒更喜欢你这次的说话方式。”

溪水托举着它，黑大耳兽舒展双耳，朝岸边游去了。

3

“你为什么不能像它们一样呢？”辉一说，他抱住双膝，远处的小狗兽正与巴达兽在花丛里互相追赶，细碎的步声被长风播撒一地。而黑大耳兽飞快地瞥了一眼拓也，纯平跟友树，男孩们正在搭篝火，他们为了某个简单的故事纵声大笑，眉眼里坦率又明朗。

“那你为什么不能像他们一样呢？”它尖锐地回答。辉一瞥了它一眼，拾起脚边的木材，离开了树冠的影子。他回头看着黑大耳兽头顶处的一块树瘤。

“大概，”他简单地说，“这是我的兽型精神从不失控的原因吧。”

4

当他以人型战斗，他使长枪，执黑盾，右手隐藏的尼伯龙根指环唤醒胸前千钧狮颅。而化为兽型时，自己即是武器。他的感官遍布于全身寸寸合金，锐爪不逊刃尖，铁身更胜铠甲，他嘶吼、咆哮，他顿足发力，身躯洞穿敌人的胸膛。

同伴说他天生就能控制兽型精神，他自己明白这不全是真的；既然说出口会被视作自谦，他不愿与新朋友们显得生分，便缄口不言，只作微笑。

他的人类意识会褪进茧里，好似狭窄洞穴里的回音。是目标驱使着他，令他全身颤抖，却并非出于恐惧。恰如退潮后泛着黑色月光的礁石，另一层意识开始浮出海面，他渴望冲撞，碰击，齿牙拧断敌人的脊骨，血液躁动，犹如鼓点。

他挣扎着回到人型，净化灵魂的数码终端机在手中滚烫，仿佛一团具有生命的小簇火焰。你是为了保护而战斗，他告诫自己，在绝对隐秘的铠甲深处，摁住了单薄胸膛里疯狂撞击的人类心脏。

5

“你难道不为此着迷吗？”黑大耳兽悄声说，好似洞悉了他的梦境，“多么好笑，你虚构出一个自我，然后把自己嵌套进模板里，每一处不合称的地方都通通削掉——而那些也是你，木村辉一，别否认了，难道战斗不令你狂喜？”

“或许。”辉一翻身，这时车窗外的月高而深远，预示豆子村正在不远的地方。男孩把手伸进怀中，数码终端机冰冷如一具甲虫尸体。

“没错。”他突然说，“但我更厌恶失控。我不能很好地控制兽型斗士精神，”他第一次开口承认，数码兽安静地听着，“你会认为这是虚伪，黑大耳兽，而我感到耻辱。狂喜是致瘾的，我在变得低等，或者说，”他稍作停顿，“变得更像暗黑兽。”

他叹了口气，黑大耳兽头顶的玲珑小角正辉映着月光。“你已经不记得了。”他轻声说，感到一阵遥远的、陈旧的、好似不属于自己的怅惘，“你被净化了，重头开始了——人类是没法这样的。”

6

“你瞧，”他说，“如果我绝对坦率，像你鼓吹的那样。我现在就该把他们挨个推醒：‘嘿，伙计们，我死啦，真是个坏消息。但也别太难过，我们得先对付皇家骑士。如果我没在战斗中死去，那时你们再为我哀悼，好不好？’”

“这不好笑。”黑大耳兽说。

“嘿，被你发现了。”辉一说，“这可是个秘密：我一点儿都不擅长讲笑话。”

“这也不是笑话。”黑大耳兽攥紧了拳头，“该怎么做？我是说，也许有什么办法……”

辉一叹了口气：“那在此之前，我又为什么要让他们难过呢。”

他们都沉默了。很长时间里的第一次，死亡没有刺痛他，辉一反而感到了终于驳倒黑大耳兽的快意。他们并排坐在锈迹斑斑的铁轨上，这片区域已被扫描，脚下正对无边虚冥。三轮月球行经上空，如海洋深处的孤岛，是地球在缓缓地移动。

晨昏线在他们的左手边隐没。辉一的眼神越过足尖，抵达那团有脉搏的混沌雾影。“你问过我关于三大天使的历史。”他的声音敲击着清冷的夜色，“波高兽能告诉你更多。但你与炽天使的隙嫌…大概，你视它的斡旋为托辞，把他的谨慎当软弱，而光明兽趁虚而入。你很直率，但世界不总是这样。”

黑大耳兽评价。“听上去我那时不大聪明。”

辉一扑哧地笑出声来，连忙握紧铁轨稳住身体。“即使将心比心，也未必能彼此理解啦。”他摇晃着双腿，像小时候坐在秋千上，“但这一次，我们会真正地、彻底地终结光明兽，数码世界需要三大天使，你们会有足够的时间。如果千百万次伸出手，总能握住彼此吧？”

黑大耳兽以一种奇特的神情打量着他。“这可不像你平常说话的方式。”它慢慢说，而辉一侧过脸，那是一个笃定的微笑，在黑暗里也能看清。

“当然。”他说，“我在提出一个诺言呢。”

晨昏线在星球的右侧缓缓浮现。

7

“你要去哪里？”黑大耳兽问他。

辉一没有回头，只是停下了脚步。

“要是离开太久，辉二他们恐怕会猜到什么。”他说，“还有，答应我一件事——从今往后都别对我说‘再见’，好吗？”

他沿着铁轨，走进了日出的半球。


	14. 【意外性转】并非顽疾（未完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wsm这梗被我写得这么猥琐

summary：木村辉一与织本泉交换了性别。

warning：角色属于原作，ooc属于我。

1

不是第一次了，奇异的数码兽破开云彩，呼啦没了踪迹，青草地唰唰一片伏倒的涟漪。紫雾渐散，拓也头个解除武装，他心有余悸，一把拨开结满数码蛋的灌木，呼声更比平日要响三分：“你们还好吗？”

友树率先应声，接着是纯平，辉二插着兜走过来。拓也正放下半颗心，背后便挨了一记极有力气的肘击。轻点啊辉一，话语生生卡在喉咙里，拓也退后一步，一个金发碧眼的眼熟男生杵在那里，英挺的眉眼间布满焦虑。

“糟糕了，拓也。”身高170的织本泉显得很焦急：“辉一他，好像变成了女生。”

2

这一次的六方会谈气氛沉重，纯平很不甘地咬着手绢，不能接受女神就此变成了男神。辉二那侧情况稍好，毕竟有过看脸认亲半集喊哥的底子，他眼神放空地剥着橘子，不知道该说是一派岁月静好或是任人宰割。顿郁的空气里只听见百科全书的哗响，拓也把帽子往脸上一摁，索性伏案打盹。

上一次是辉一和辉二互换了灵魂，这一次是辉一和小泉交换了性别，不知道辉一为什么总在出事倒霉事冲锋陷阵，只能归因角色设定。这回拓也挺能将心比心的，少了蛋蛋是天大的事，尤其对热衷比较长短的青春期男生。上回就不同了，彼时他很不以为然。“行啦我说，你俩换一身衣服，拿这事当没发生吧！”言下之意是嫌双胞胎矫情，提醒当务之急是帮数码世界搞重建。祸从口出，后脑勺即刻挨了两记爆栗，一左一右，非常对称。

“别想着敷衍问题。”辉二义正言辞，而辉一讶异地回味着自己的突然举动。“是身体记忆。”他眉眼舒然地解释，拓也立刻体会到拨乱反正的必要了。

光明兽硬凿的维度缺口未被完全缝合，于是一些人类世界甚嚣尘上的流行数据穿过滤网，致使数码世界生出各式各样信息肿瘤。自净系统将它们消化成无害的数码蛋，但也有今天这样的意外时刻。且不论转换性别这种技能有什么实际用途，依着亚文化张牙舞爪的趋势，让人只希望长猫耳和一键女仆装的绝招能来得再迟些。

这会儿小泉和辉一此刻都坐姿微妙，把腿叉开不是，并拢也不是；偶尔对视，很同病相怜。小泉一度尝试二郎腿，她马上撤回了姿势，看样子是压痛了蛋蛋。辉一更尴尬些，胸前的布料柔软地隆起，夏季的男士T恤只好多退少补地露出了一截腰身。胸前两团软肉说到底不是他的，坦露出来觉得羞耻，自己触到又觉得流氓，只能折中地在胸前挡个靠垫，整个人与沙发格格不入。

等到百晓兽宣布这次的恢复时间不能确定（“那只数码兽进化了，这很罕见。”），一片凌乱之中小泉率先站起，她俯视全场，露脐装下能看见紧致健康的肌肉，十足的欧美人体型。“走吧，辉一。”看见对方不明所以的表情，小泉在胸口比划：“换身衣服。”

还在努力接受现实的辉一忙站起来，膝盖上的橘子瓣滚了一地。迈开几步后沙发上的辉二拉住了他。哥哥变成了姐姐，做弟弟的还是弟弟，他体贴地外套递给辉一，鼓励地拍拍对方的肩膀。

拓也：“总觉得这个场面以前发生过一次。”

纯平：“角色设定吧，角色设定。”

3

小泉的欧洲人基因体现得淋漓尽致，她把宽松的灰织连帽卫衣撑得紧绷，阴影勾勒出背肌有力的流向。而东方人还在镜子前犯难，辉一骨架小了一圈，胸前又平添几 斤重量，一时不适应这头重脚轻的平衡。小泉好心肠地走过来，她不太愿意把内衣这类私有物外借，心里决定把椅背上的粉红蕾丝胸罩永久转让。  
"你不会穿吗？ ”她拿起胸罩，好为人师地在自己身上演示了一番，如此这般，扣子一拴，会了吧？  
但辉一面对的心理壁垒更甚于技术淘壑，他瞎扣一气，小泉忍不了：我来！她行云流水一气呵成，搭紧扣子，调整肩带，然后旋陀螺般地把对方翻了个面（现在她最不缺力气），一只手径直伸进了挺起的罩杯。  
“哎哎哎哎哎哎哎哎？"辉一下意识地后缩，被奇怪的触电感惊呆了。  
“这对胸型发育很重要！ ”小泉谆谆教诲，一只手探向辉 一的上手臂，很果决地往下一抹，要把山丘周边沃土都拢在一堆。"必须把周围的脂肪也框进去啦，不然压迫乳腺一"  
我不在乎胸型和乳腺啊泉桑。辉一试图辩解，他想挣扎， 猛然又记起自己是男生,不该被性转带乱了节奏。他称得上是勇敢地抬头挺胸，小泉刚盛满了一边罩杯，正迅如闪电地在另一边重复作业。辉一的胸口疼得发软，一 阵麻痹的生物电巡流过他的脊椎，小腹正正酥麻，仿佛有热流经过。  
友树担心地抬起头："里面是什么声音？”  
"......”纯平说，“你出去摘几个橘子吧。"

4

负了工伤，活得照忙。接下来的下午，他们在秋叶市场重建热气炉，一些眼生的成长期也来帮忙。黑狮兽体内的辉一分外暴躁，小泉倒因为仙女兽的女性身体而放松下来。末了暮色四合，冰天雪地不好露宿，他们商量着去最近的山谷地区，这时一只公公兽骑着扫把降落。它是难得的究极体，邀请人类孩子到自家的温泉酒店歇一晚。明天就正式营业了，它表示，如果十斗士的继承者们乐意下榻寒舍一晚，一定能为开业日增色不少。

话到这个份上，人类少年们又正腰酸背痛，再没有更好的顺水人情了。公公兽的温泉酒店坐落在雪山中腰，抵达后仍要跋涉一段路，纯平抽出心思关照小泉，才发觉欧洲小伙正单手举着友树健步如飞，看起来再扛一个少女ver的辉一也不在话下。而少女ver的辉一牢牢收紧上臂，试图缓冲胸口的震荡，秉着长痛不如短痛，他动作神速，讨了体重变轻的好处；横空落下一截枯木，被女生飞起一脚踹成两段。辉二矫健地走在姐姐的旁边，而拓也被夺了领头羊的位置，攒足了劲儿地朝前冲。剩一个纯平落在最后，绝望得仿佛又被塞回了魔弹兽的冰冷擂台。

等安顿下来，又有问题冒出头。“泡一个池子怎么啦，关键位置都在水底下，你又看不见。”拓也抱着木盆，语气仿佛是嫌小泉不识大体。

小泉威慑性绷紧了背肌，在墙上映出巨大且厚实的影子：“我不要。”

纯平也绷紧背肌，小鸡啄米式帮腔：“就是，就是。”

拓也向墙角的短发少女抬抬下巴，辉一正忧郁地把手伸进领口里，毫不避讳地调整胸罩肩带，显得很麻木。棕发少年郑重其事：“饶了我们吧。”

5

协调后的结果是辉一和泉被扔进了一个池子，使彼此触目时不会太过惊心。脱衣后小泉更显魁梧，她舒适地浸进池子里，温泉的水面整个儿地上升了。而辉一小心地滑进池子，狭窄的白色肩膀没下去，只在水面上露一颗蓝汪汪的脑袋。

“……这样泡温泉，会昏倒的哦辉一君？”

“没关系。”辉一吐着泡泡，“这已经不是今天最糟糕的事了。”

6

“对面有动静。”纯平警觉地竖起耳朵，马上得到了两束怀疑与嫌弃兼备的眼神。他急忙辩解，显示自己磊落的立场：“孤男寡女！裸体、青春期、让人头脑发昏的温泉热气——你们难道不害怕吗？”

“是有点害怕。”拓也承认，“尤其是你现在看小泉的眼神。”

友树非常配合地护住自己的胸，离纯平远了一点。

“胡扯，你们不向往那样的胸肌吗！那是男人的梦想啊。”纯平说，“哎呀，一开始是有点难以接受，但是，是泉的话——”

他开始焦虑地在在池子里游来游去，并试图拉拢新的盟友：“辉二，你不担心辉一吗？他说不定正一个人上厕所，走在黑黢黢的走廊，没有光。这里人又少，万一出现了奇怪的家伙，你不怕……”

“不怕。”辉二乐观地说，“双胞胎有心灵感应。”

“他是暗系斗士，谁往枪口上撞啊。”拓也实事求是，“你们看到他下午铲雪的样子了吗？今天他有点暴力啊。”

“你有什么目的吧？”辉二的怀疑一说出口，纯平立刻忸怩了。他支吾了一阵，终于被对面打量基佬般的眼神逼得说出心声：“你们难道不好奇吗，小泉下面会有多长？！有没有超过欧美人的平均长度？！”他呐喊，“我甘愿放弃这场无望的恋情，但是长度没超过泉的那些男人，以后都不能追她！我柴山纯平，从今往后，绝不允许！！！”

这喊声震耳欲聋，然而它立刻被另一声尖叫盖过了。这声音来自隔板的那端，是一道慌张的、惊恐的、并不十分陌生的女声。

余下的视线无言地汇向辉二，长发男生变得不太确定，他试探性地摸摸自己的胸口，又摸摸自己的肚子。

“……这里好像不太舒服，”辉二的手停留在腹部，“呃，也许，只是温泉的原因？”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看完这篇私设漫天飞的文。  
> 1.除了驯鹿不同于人类的文化和生活方式，驯鹿2k从小没被分开过，人类2k刚好相反。另外驯鹿也没有姓氏，在发育到能参加工作以前由指定成年驯鹿统一管理（类似半日制军校）。驯鹿世界类似于一个很小的平行空间，驯鹿有人类的对应者，但只在很少数的情况能和人类对应者发生联系。  
> 2.如果驯鹿辉一亲的是人类辉二以外的任何一个人，驯鹿辉二都不会介意。  
> 3.私设酒量：小泉>>>>>>辉一>辉二=拓也>纯平>友树，大家还及得DF里小泉黑洞一般的胃吗？友树不喜欢喝酒，纯平发觉自己酒品很差后就（在小泉面前）收敛了。平时聚餐时辉一都不会喝太多（考虑到善后工作+本人对酒没什么兴趣），辉二不和拓也摆一起的话平时也不会喝太多。  
> 只有成年生日那天，两个人都失控了。  
> 4.辉二的愿望是下一次和辉一见面时能认真面对两个人之间的种种问题，最后和驯鹿辉一的交流算是推了他一把。  
> 5.这就是辉一的圣诞节特别任务。  
> 6.其实圣诞老人给驯鹿们调班了，这次驯鹿的DF全员一直在围观地面上的一切。不过大家的关注点都不同。辉一听见的铃声确实是拓也的铃声，但轮到接辉一回去的时候大家都溜了，多么善体人意啊【。  
> 7.拓也他们回去的时候是挤在负责新宿地区礼物派放的启人健良留姬的雪橇上，因为只有DT组的雪橇最空，辽哥是传说中的驯鹿每次都独自派送礼物，树莉和另外两人是后勤驯鹿而不是礼物驯鹿（做这种小设定比写文好玩多了（等等谁管你这些  
> 8.其实还有拓友信的小设定。信也本来该加入DF组的，但他不想跟在哥哥后面（而且哥哥还是队长）就跑去另一个组了。后来他发现DF组里友树和拓也的关系简直就像亲兄弟，感觉到不服气所以每次都要和友树较量谁的礼物送得更多。然而友树方面兴趣并不大【。  
> ↑诸君我喜欢这样的拓友信（非CP意味）。  
> 9.驯鹿辉一的圣诞帽子留在了人类辉二那里，这之后他们再也没见过面。


End file.
